Not Just A Blind Date
by PurpleMuggle
Summary: A blind date is what brought us together, but sometimes it seems like a million things are keeping us apart. Scott/OC Rated M for language and sexual content. Completed.
1. An unexpected date

You know you are seriously lonely when your _mom_ says you need a boyfriend.

"What ever happened to that boy you were talking to? You know, the one obsessed with Star Wars or Star Trek..."

I gave her a rather rude look, rolling my eyes expertly.

"Do I even need to answer that question?" I asked, sighing.

My mom sighed as well, clearly annoyed by my impossible behavior.

"Look, I'm just saying that you have been pretty..." she was searching for the right adjective.

"Bitchy?" I offered.

"No," she said, "Depressed. You've been a bit depressed and I think you need-"

"A _boy_?"

"Something new," she corrected, "I think you just need someone new in your life. You know, spice things up!"

I groaned, "Ew, mom. Don't ever say 'spice things up' ever again in my presence, I _beg_ you!"

Then the conversation ended. I went back to my room to watch YouTube video's, and my mom continued making dinner.

I didn't think the subject would be brought up again, at least not until I was eighty and still not married. But, the next morning when I went into the kitchen for breakfast, my dad was sitting at the kitchen island, sipping coffee.

"Hey! Good morning." he said, and I could tell he wanted to talk about something.

I eyed him curiously, "What's up, dad?" I asked cautiously.

My dad is very comfortable talking about awkward things. He doesn't let it get to him, so that means when he has anything on his mind, and I do mean _anything_ he will bring it up. Today, it just so happened to be my love life...or lack of one.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted me to set you up on a date with my friend Jerry's son."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh my god! No dad, just no." I told him, avoiding eye contact.

He looked surprised, "Why not? He's super hot _and_ smart-"

"Please stop!" I started walking towards the door to leave for school.

"He writes poetry!" I heard my dad yell after me as I slammed the front door shut.

* * *

"Set me up on a date." I say as soon as I reach my best friend, Caleb, who is a girl by the way.

Caleb chokes on the water she is sipping, "What the hell?" she asks, still coughing.

"Set me up with a guy. _Any_ guy. Just as long as he is clean and nice." I say without any emotion at all.

Caleb stares at me for a few long seconds, "Can I ask why you have a sudden interest in dating? You never even talk about guys."

I take a deep breath, "My parents think I'm depressed, and the first solution they could think of was me going out with somebody."

She thought over it for a moment, "Does it have to be a guy?" she asked casually.

I pondered the question, "Well no, my parents would be fine with me being a lesbian, but I would rather a guy."

Caleb nodded, and we started walking towards class when we heard the bell.

"Any particular reason you want to go out with a guy?" she asked curiously.

I tilted my head, eyes squinting, "I don't know. I guess I just like the idea of a guy. You know, with the hair, and the t-shirt that is a little too tight, so you can see his muscles.." I don't realize that I have wondered far off into the depths of my brain, until I hear Caleb's voice, then see her nodding.

"I know just the guy," we walked into the classroom, sitting down at our desks. She leans over, talking a bit quieter, "He just broke up with his girlfriend a few months ago, been looking a little sad lately. I'm sure you could cheer him up." she winked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes, I'm sure _I_ am the one who can cheer him up," I toss my hair over my shoulder, "I am all sunshine and rainbows after all." I finish sarcastically.

* * *

Dinner with my parents that night is a little tense. They both want to talk about our earlier conversation's, but I keep my eyes on my plate, refusing to spark any kind of talk among us that could lead to the subject of dating.

Just as my mom takes a deep breath, getting ready to launch into her speech about how "depressed" I am, my phone rings loudly.

"Sorry, gotta take this!" I leap from the table, jogging into the living room.

"Hello?" I speak into the receiver.

" _Guess who has a date!_ " Caleb's voice is loud and excited over the phone, and I have to pull the phone away from my ear a bit.

"Me?" I ask, not sounding very enthusiastic.

" _Yes! I got you a date with Scott McCall!_ "

The idea of going out on a date never stressed me out much...until _now_.

Friday night, I shower and dry my hair, tying it into a loose side-braid. I stand in front of my closet, wearing only a bra and underwear. My eyes skim over my clothes, trying to decide what to wear. It's too cold for shorts, so I settle on black skinny jeans, and a soft pink sweater. I apply a bit of eyeliner and mascara, as well as shiny pink lip gloss.

It's only when I see myself standing in the mirror, completely ready to go on a date...with Scott McCall. I remember my phone call with Caleb from earlier this week;

"Are you shitting me right now? Scott McCall?" I ask, completely surprised.

A lot of girls at school want to date Scott. For so long he was dating a girl, Allison, I think. Then, when they broke up, he only talked to a few of his close friends. He would politely dismiss any girl who tried to flirt with him.

" _Yes! I walked up to him in the library the other day, asking if he was busy Friday night. He said it was very nice of me to ask him out, but he wasn't up to it. But! When I mentioned your name, he was suddenly_ very _into it!"_ Caleb told me happily, " _I swear, If you guys got married, I wouldn't be surprised_."

Now here I am, waiting for Scott Mcall to pick me up and take me to dinner. How crazy is that?

 _What am I going to talk about?_

 _What if I annoy him?_

 _What if I spill something? Or trip?_

 _What if-_

The doorbell rings, and I audibly gasp. I walk downstairs, seeing that my mother has let him inside.

 _Well shit, this is ruined._

My mother sees me coming down the stairs, "Sweetie, Scott is here!"

I stop myself from rolling my eyes and replying with some sarcastic comment, not wanting to sound like a bitch before we even meet.

I look Scott up and down quickly. He is wearing a black button-up shirt and dark jeans, as well as a coat. He looks incredibly handsome, and I feel my face redden a bit.

I reach the bottom of the stairs, stretching my hand out awkwardly for him to shake, "I don't think we've actually met before. I'm Lani." he shakes my hand, smiling in a way that makes it hard for me to focus.

"Nice to finally meet you." he says politely.

My dad suddenly walks into the room, reaching his hand out to Scott.

"I'm Chris, Lani's father. You must be Scott!" my dad seems very excited, and I think that confuses Scott for a second.

"Um...yes. Yes sir, I'm Scott," he answers nervously, still not quite sure why my dad is so happy. I'm sure most dads try to act very intimidating to boys who go out with their daughter.

After a few silent, awkward seconds of all of us standing around, my parents staring happily between Scott and I, I speak up, "Well, I think it's probably time we get going." prompting Scott to walk towards the door.

"Oh right, well it was nice to meet you guys." he smiles as we walk through the door.

As soon as the door shuts, I breath out heavily.

"Sorry, that was one of the most awkward experiences in my entire life." I say as we walk toward his car.

Scott laughs, "That's okay. I've endured worse awkward moments with other people's parents."

I chuckle, "Well then, that makes me feel much better."

He smiles, opening the passenger door for me.

* * *

"This place is beautiful!" I say as we are seated at our table.

The restaurant really is beautiful. The lighting is low, and there are twinkling lights hung on the ceiling, making it look like the night sky. The tables are round and covered in a cloth, with a small flower arrangement and a candle in the middle.

"I'm glad you like it." Scott says, smiling.

"So what's good here?" I ask, looking at the small menu.

"Actually I've never been here, so I guess we will find out together." this makes me smile. It oddly makes me feel better knowing that Scott never brought Allison here.

The waiter takes our order, and we sit quietly, pretending to be interested in random things around the room, when really, we just don't know what to say.

I finally pluck up the courage to ask a question, "So, what have you been up to lately?"

Scott's face seems to go through several emotions, and he seems lost for an answer. Which is weird, since it isn't that difficult to tell someone _what you've been up to lately_.

He clears his throat, "Just um, you know...the usual." he doesn't quite make eye contact, and I decide to mess with him a bit.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know." I lean back in my chair, smirking. He can tell I'm messing with him, I know because he smiles and laughs a bit.

"Bowling." he blurts out, "We have been doing quite a lot of...bowling, lately."

I tilt my head, "We?"

His eyes widen for a second, "Y-yeah. Stiles and I, and a few other people. We bowl...a lot."

I look at him for a few seconds, nodding my head slowly, "You're lying, aren't you?" I ask playfully.

He smiles, then nods, "Yeah. I can't bowl for shit." we both laugh, and I feel heat rush to my cheeks as I watch Scott. His laugh is so genuine and happy, it makes me feel happy just watching.

Our food comes, and we keep talking about random things; Books, movies, a little bit about lacrosse, and school.

"This is probably a stupid question," he starts, "But do you enjoy school?"

I chuckle, shaking my head, "No, I hate it."

"Why?" he asks curiously.

"I just can't focus, or remember what the teachers talked about when I get home. I never really pay attention during class." every time I tell someone this, they automatically think I'm stupid or something, but he seems to get it.

"I understand," he nodded, "What do you enjoy doing, then?"

I stare at him thoughtfully for a moment, this is the question that always gets me'

"Honestly, I have no fucking clue." I laugh a bit, and he just stares at me with that same smile that makes it hard to focus. "What?" I ask, a bit worried.

"You're really cool, Lani."

I immediately blush, a small smile appearing on my face.

"You're really cool too, Scott."

* * *

"I must say, that has to be one of the worst movies I have _ever_ seen! And I watched all four Alien Vs. Zombies movies with Stiles." Scott said as he walked me back to my front door.

I laugh, nodding my head.

"I only made it through the first two." I tell him.

"Well we should watch them together soon." he says, smiling and fidgeting nervously with his coat zipper.

I smile back at him, "Yeah, text me and let me know when."

He grins even wider, "Definitely."

I glance at the door, "Well, I should probably get back inside."

He seems to get the message, "Right. Um, I guess we'll talk later."

I nod, "Absolutely. I had a lot of fun tonight."

He smiles, "Yeah, me too."

Scott leans forward and kisses my cheek, "Good night, Lani."

After a lot of difficulty, I find my voice, "Good night, Scott."

"How did it go?" my mom asks as soon as I walk in the house.

"Did he take you to a nice restaurant?" my dad's head poked out from behind the wall separating the entryway and living room.

"Was he a gentleman?" mom again.

"Are you gonna go out again?" now dad.

I hold out my hands to silence them, "It went great," I say tentatively, hoping they don't bombard me with more questions, "The restaurant was beautiful, he was very nice, and yes...we are gonna go out again." I'm smiling by the end of my speech.

My mom and dad looked thrilled, but they let me go up to my room without anymore questions.

I change into pajamas, sighing as I fall backwards onto my bed, picturing Scott's face as he laughs, and when he smiles. And remembering the feel of his lips against my cheek.

* * *

 **A/N In case any of you are wondering, I kinda wrote Lani's dad a lot like Phil Dunphy from Modern Family...oops. Review and let me know what you think!**

 **\- Maria**


	2. Fish tacos and Pulp Fiction

Over the weekend, Caleb texts me and asks "how her match-making skills are" I tell her they are as good as ever, and that Scott invited me to his house to watch a movie and eat dinner.

As I walk to school, I read the text conversation we had Saturday night when he asked me out again;

 _ **Hey! It's Scott. How are you today?**_

I remember appreciating his grammar and punctuation.

 _ **Great :) I had a really fun time last night!**_

 _ **Me too! I really wanna hang out with you again. We could watch those horrible Aliens Vs. Zombie movies, or something enjoyable :D**_

 _ **I'd love to! When?**_

 _ **Monday night work for you?**_

I replied immediately. I wanted to hang out with him again as soon as possible.

 _ **It does. I'll bring some of my favorite movies and let you pick which one we watch!**_

 _ **Sounds great! See you at school :)**_

I shut off my phone and start jogging to school, hoping to see Scott before my first class.

After I put my stuff in my locker and close the door, I look around the hallway, not seeing him anywhere. I jump when I feel someone tap on my shoulder, but when I turn around it's just Caleb.

"Didn't mean to startle you," she laughed, "You looking for someone? Maybe a tall guy with dark hair and killer abs?"

I roll my eyes, throwing my arm over her shoulder and leading her to our first class.

* * *

With only an hour left of school, I still haven't seen Scott. I figure unless he cancels our date tonight, I still get to see him today, so I shouldn't be too disappointed.

I'm actually a little worried about him. Even before we knew each other, I saw him _all_ of the time, and I hadn't seen him once today. Or Stiles, his best friend. I did see Isaac Lahey, who I've seen Scott with a good bit, so I asked him.

"Hey, Isaac right?" I asked politely.

He nodded, looking me up and down.

I continued, "Have you seen Scott McCall today?"

When he just looked at me again without saying anything, I grew a bit impatient.

"Do you know if he came to school today?" my voice has a bit more edge to it now.

Isaac sighs, looking over his shoulder before answering, "No."

Then he walks away, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

 _What. A. Drama queen._

* * *

School is over for today, and as I walk outside of the building, I feel anger building up in me, mixed with worry.

 _Where is Scott?_

 _Is he okay?_

 _Is he ignoring me?_

 _What's going-_

"Lani!"

I look up from the ground when I hear someone call my name. After a few silent moments, I figure it was just my imagination. Until, none other than Scott McCall sprints up to me, blocking my path.

"Thank God, I thought I might have missed you." he says, surprisingly not out of breath after running.

I stare at him, not sure if I should be annoyed with him or not.

"Are you okay?" I finally ask.

He nods, but it seems as if he's hiding something.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you or Stiles all day."

Scott glances around, running a hand through his hair. I notice when he lifts his arm that one side of his t-shirt is a bit torn, but I don't have a chance to ask about it.

"We were..." he starts.

"Bowling?" I ask, "If you don't or can't tell me, you don't have to."

He breaths out, then takes one of my hands into the both of his.

"Lani," he begins, "I promise to explain all of this to you one day, but for now, can we just hang out at my house and goof off?"

I consider this for a moment, taking extra time thinking just to torture him. Then, I smile.

"What time do you want me over, Scott?" he sighs in relief.

"You can come over at seven. Here's the address." he hands me a piece of paper folded in two.

I stand on the tips of my toes and boldly kiss his cheek.

"See you tonight, Scott."

I walk away, not turning back, but hearing him mutter a "goodbye"

* * *

I feel a little less stressed about this date. But I'm still a little nervous about being all alone with Scott, probably sitting really close to each other on a couch.

 _What if he tries something?_

 _I don't know how to be sexy!_

 _Maybe I should Google this or something..._

 _...That was a bad idea._

I change clothes, putting on grey skinny jeans with a black v-neck and a large long-sleeved green cardigan/sweater. I let my long brown hair fall over my shoulders, and apply some more mascara and lip gloss.

When I walk downstairs, my dad is sitting on the couch watching TV, so he stops me before I can leave.

"Lani! Can I tell you something real quick?"

I nod and sit across from him, waiting for him to continue.

He clears his throat, "I know that tonight you are going to be alone with Scott at his house,"

 _Oh Jesus, not the talk!_

"And I remember as a teenager I was very eager..."

 _Please stop! I can't handle you talking about your raging teenage hormones!_

"I know you're seventeen, and a very responsible young adult..."

 _Damn right I am!_

"But you can never be too cautious. Make sure to always use protection..."

 _Someone kill me. Quickly, before I vomit._

"Lani? You alive in there?" he asks, and I quickly snap out of the daze I put myself in so I didn't have to hear my dad talk about condoms.

"Yes, nice talking. Later, dad!" I yell the last part as I walk out the front door.

* * *

Scott only lives about ten minutes walking distance from my house, so I decide to take this time to calm myself down, and enjoy the fresh autumn air. I stop in front of his house, taking a deep breath before walking across the lawn and up the front porch steps.

I ring the doorbell, and feel my heart skip a beat when Scott opens the door.

He changed shirts since I last saw him at school. It's a bit tighter, and I have to pry my eyes away from his muscular arms. His hair is also a bit more wild than usual, as if he hadn't looked in the mirror all day.

"Hey!" he greeted, "Come on in."

I smiled, walking through the threshold, taking in the surroundings.

"Do you like fish tacos?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I love them."

He looked a bit relieved, "Good. I started making them, then I didn't know if you liked them, so I freaked out a bit so-"

"You _made_ fish tacos?" I asked, surprised.

He made a big deal of looking hurt, "Do you doubt my cooking abilities?"

I laughed, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Scott gestured for me to follow him, "Right this way, then. I will show you just how talented I really am!"

The kitchen smelled delicious, like fish and something fruity. Scott placed a stool beside the counter, "Here, you can watch me slice mango and chop onion like a master."

I giggle, sitting like he told me to, watching as he washes his hands, then peels and slices a couple mangoes.

"Are fish tacos your specialty dish?" I ask, smirking.

Scott laughs a bit nervously, "Actually, they are my only dish. I make them sometimes for my mom and me."

I nod my head slowly, "Well, it's the thought that counts." he laughs again at that.

He finishes with the mangoes, then chops onion, making his eyes water.

"My god, you are a very emotional person, Scott." I joke.

He smiles, wiping his eyes, "You're just so damn beautiful, it makes me cry." he sniffs again.

I blush, but he doesn't notice. He probably didn't even realize what he was saying.

After mixing mango salsa (which I help with) the lime sauce and chopping the purple cabbage, Scott takes the fish out of the oven, slicing it. Then he toasts the tortillas in a pan.

"Bon Apetit!" he says as he sits down at the table, having set all of the plates, cups, silverware and serving dishes on the table.

I take a bite, my eyes widening as I look at Scott.

He looks and sounds a bit nervous as he asks, "Are they good?"

I nod quickly, making him sigh in relief.

* * *

We sit on the couch, looking over the movies I brought.

"Let's see," I start, "We have Pulp Fiction, Big, Fight Club and of course, Lilo and Stitch."

Scott smiles, looking at the disk cases, his brow furrowed.

"I'm gonna have to go with Fight Club first, then we end on a happy note with Lilo and Stitch."

I stare in awe, "You are a goddamned genius, Scott McCall."

He shrugged, stretching his arms above his head, "I try."

At the beginning of Fight Club, Scott and I are sitting beside each other, but not quite touching. Halfway through it, one of us has somehow gotten closer to the other, and our legs are touching. Somewhere near the end of the movie, we are holding hands, and Scott is rubbing circles onto the back of my hand with his thumb.

The movie ends, and Scott turns on Lilo and Stitch. We continue where we left off with the hand-holding. Halfway through the movie, I gather all my courage and move the hand he is holding onto his thigh. I can feel him tense up a bit, but soon he relaxes. As the movie gets closer to the end, my hand slowly climbs up his thigh, soon resting near his hip. Soon I forget about the movie entirely, and all I can think about his my hand on his _mother fucking_ thigh.

As my thoughts run wild and my heart beats like crazy, I don't even notice Scott moving his free hand up to my face, tilting it towards his. I know what happens next, so I go for it. The kiss.

It's my first real kiss, and it's pretty fucking weird and amazing at the same time. Scott's lips are soft, and he is very gentle. He doesn't dare move until I do, and when I finally do, it's awesome. I eagerly deepen the kiss, and after I finally get used to the sensation, I feel his tongue sweep across my lower lip. I open my mouth to him, and our tongues dance against each other.

I moan, moving my body on top of his so we are in a more ideal position. I wrap my hands around his neck, and his hands rest on my waist.

I pull away for air, and the look on his face is adorable. His eyes are half closed, his mouth is slightly open and you can see a bit of my lip gloss around his mouth.

"You are amazing, Lani." he said quietly.

I smile, "I was about to say the same about you."

I start kissing him again, interlocking my fingers on the back of his neck. Without really meaning to, I rub my hips against his, and he moans loudly. I try again, and his hands slip a bit lower onto my hips. I keep at it, feeling a spark of pleasure inside of me, until he pulls away.

"Lani, are you sure you're okay with this?"

I look into his eyes, and studying them. I know I haven't known Scott long _at all_ , but I still trust him, and I want to keep going. Not all the way, but definitely further.

"I'm sure. I trust you." I tell him.

He smiles, and I lower my lips onto his again. I start grinding on him again, stopping momentarily when I feel his hands reach up to remove my cardigan. Suddenly, I wish he was going faster. After he takes that off, he puts his hands on my hipbones, working their way up and under my shirt. He rubs small circles with his thumbs, making me shiver. My shirt is halfway up my torso, and I lift my arms so he can take it all the way off.

He pulls his lips away from mine to look at my body.

"God, you're beautiful."

I blush, moving my hands to the hem of his shirt, sliding my hands up his stomach, over his chest and resting my hand over his heart.

"Your heart's beating really fast." I tell him.

His reply is instant, "So is yours."

I wonder how he could know that, but I forget about it quickly as I remove his shirt, staring at his smooth, muscular chest. His hands move up from my hips to the middle of by back, right where the clasp to my bra is.

"Can I?" he asks in a low voice.

I nod, trying to not freak out as I feel him unhook it, then the straps fall down and he pulls it away.

I've never been this exposed to anyone before, so it's very hard for me to not wrap my arms around myself, but I know Scott is nervous too, so I try to remain calm. He leans forward and places wet kisses on my neck, then my collarbone. He finally reaches my breasts, and I moan as he takes one of my nipples in his mouth, sucking softly. His other hand massaging the other.

I run my fingers through his hair, not wanting him to stop. He switches to the other, and I start rubbing my hips hard against his, feeling the pleasure building within me again. His teeth bite down softly, taking me off guard, and I orgasm while moaning his name.

He moves his lips to mine again, and I can't imagine feeling any more amazing than I do right now.

This whole time, I didn't even notice that the movie was still going. The credits were now rolling, and I could help but chuckle a little bit at the situation.

"What?" Scott asks, on the verge of laughing himself.

I shake my head, "This is just awesome, that's all."

He smiled, kissing me once more, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I certainly did."

* * *

 **A/N The movies mentioned _are_ some of my personal favorites...especially Lilo and Stitch. No shame! Reviews are awesome, so let me know what you think! Thanks to , TonnaMama81, WickedlyMinx, darkoni66 and mayasquared for adding your support to the story!**

 **\- Maria**


	3. You're a what?

After our movie date, Scott and I texted each other constantly. Well, almost constantly. Sometimes he won't reply for a long time, then he apologizes, giving me some excuse. I know he's hiding something from me though, but I can't figure out what.

Sometimes he comes to school late, or leaves early. He is always having quiet conversations with Stiles and Isaac, and they always look very serious. One time when Scott and Stiles were walking to class, they passed by me, and I heard them muttering quietly about someone named Hale or something, but I couldn't quite make it out.

What is even more confusing is that any time Scott and I are together, he is so happy and carefree, but when he's with his friends, they seem so tense. I still haven't properly met Stiles, but Scott says it's because he's so busy.

One day after school, Scott offers to walk home with me, and I accept.

"So when are we going to hang out somewhere that isn't school?" he asks as we walk.

I think over it, coming up with an idea, "How about we hang out with your friends? I still haven't met them, and they are important to you..."

His expression is uncomfortable, so I try to make him feel better.

"...Or not. It's not a big deal," I shake my head, trying to seem casual, "Forget I said anything."

Scott stops walking, grabbing my wrist gently and making me face him.

"Are you sure you want to meet them? They are kinda weird...and obnoxious." he finishes his sentence with an uneasy grin.

I shrug, "I just don't want you to feel like you have to separate me from the rest of your life."

He sighs, mumbling something that I can just barely make out, "It's not that simple."

I place my hand on his cheek, trying to calm him down, "Scott, talk to me."

He breathes deeply, looking me in the eyes, "It's not that simple, Lani."

"Why not?" I ask softly.

"Because there are things going on in my life that...I would hate for you to get mixed up in."

"What? Tell me, I won't be mad." I press on.

"It's...really complicated."

I sigh, not satisfied with his vague answers.

"Then let's go somewhere where we can talk," I say.

Scott looks around, and I can practically see the wheels in his head spinning.

"Come on," he finally says, "Let's go to your house."

I nod, feeling my heart start racing.

* * *

We walk quickly back to my house, and I unlock the door as fast as I can, anxious to hear what he has to say.

"My parents are still at work," I say a bit awkwardly, "Do you wanna go to my room?"

Scott nods, and I start climbing the stairs. When we reach my closed bedroom door, I freeze and stop him with my hand on his chest.

"Give me thirty seconds, then come in." I say urgently.

He looks confused, "Uh, okay."

I rush inside my room and shut the door. Then I turn and look around.

 _Thank God I told him to wait. It looks like a tornado blew through here._

First I pick up all my dirty clothes, shoving them into my closet. I fix my sheets sloppily, throwing my teddy bear under the bed (never too old to sleep with a stuffed animal) As I close the closet door, Scott steps in.

I sigh, sweeping my hair off my shoulder, "I just had to uh..."

"Clean your room?" he asks, smirking.

I roll my eyes, then nod.

He laughs, "I've been there. Don't worry about it."

After a few silent seconds, I gesture for him to sit at my desk chair, and I sit on my bed, facing him.

Scott clears his throat, nervously moving his hands through his hair.

"Okay, here goes. There are people in Beacon Hills who have...supernatural abilities."

I nod, my brow furrowed, "Like...wizards?"

Scott chuckles, shaking his head, "Not quite. At least, not that I know of," he sits up straighter, "Anyway, my point is that...I am one of those people."

I stare at him, expressionless, "Hm."

He looks a little nervous as he continues, as if I might run off at any second, "I know that it sounds like I'm fucking with you, but I swear I'm telling the -"

"What are you?" I interrupt, unable to stay quiet, "Vampire? Superhero? Demigod?"

He sighs, "Werewolf."

I nod slowly, still trying to figure out if this is a prank or something.

"I can show you...if you want, I mean." he says quickly.

I stare at him hard for a few seconds, trying my best to not show any emotions whatsoever.

 _Is this real?_

 _What if he is a...werewolf?_

 _It's official, my life is an after-school special._

"Sure." I answer.

He nods, then closes his eyes. When they open, they aren't brown, they are bright red. Then, I notice that his teeth have grown into fangs.

 _What. The. Actual. Fuck._

"Jesus Christ, McCall." I say quietly.

He blinks again, and suddenly he looks completely human again. He stares intently at me, waiting for my reaction.

 _Should I run?_

 _Should I call the police?_

 _...should I stay?_

I stand up suddenly, starting to pace around the room, breathing hard and running my hands through my hair.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

After almost two hours of Scott talking and me asking questions, we are both sitting silently on my bed, not looking at each other. My face is completely blank, unable to make any more expressions after listening to stories about werewolves, magic trees, kanimas and hunters.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks softly.

I look over at him, and the look on his face makes me feel better. I remember that even though Scott is a werewolf, he is still a sweet, handsome teenage boy who happens to like me. He is gentle, and an amazing kisser, and smart and funny. He is an amazing guy, and I am lucky to know him.

"Yeah. I just need like, a day to process this new information. Then I might be able to feel my face."

Scott chuckles, "Well, I actually have to go home," he starts to get off the bed, "But I'll text you tomorrow, see if you still like me."

I manage a small smile, rising from the bed as well.

"I'll walk you to the front door."

We start descending the stairs, freezing when my mom walks inside the house. She takes off her coat, then turns towards the stairs, eyes widening.

"Oh! Lani, I didn't know you had...company."

I clear my throat nervously, "Scott and I were just," we glance at each other quickly, "cleaning my room."

 _Wow. That's a new level of stupid for you. Congrats._

My mom nods slowly, "Well, um...Do-does Scott want to stay for dinner?"

Thankfully, Scott answers this one, "Actually I promised my mom I would be home for dinner." he sounds polite despite the fact that I can see him visibly shaking.

"Some other time then." My mom smiles, probably trying to hide how awkward this is for her.

"Definitely." he says, starting to walk down the steps again.

When we reach the front door, he quickly kisses my cheek before saying goodbye to my mom and I, then he walks out the door.

After a few silent moments of me staring at my shoes, I look up at my mom's face, her expression one of questioning and amusement.

"Please don't tell dad." is all I can think to say.

* * *

 _The next day_

It's Saturday morning, and when I wake up, I look at my phone and see an unread text from Scott,

 _ **Are you okay?**_

I sigh.

 _Am I okay?_

 _ **Yeah, I'm okay. Can we hang out today?**_

His reply is quick, and it makes me blush thinking about him worrying about me.

 _ **Definitely. Do you wanna come over? I can make you breakfast :)**_

I smile, already knowing my reply.

 _ **Fish tacos?**_

 _ **Actually, I was thinking waffles this time.**_

 _Damn, waffles do sound amazing right now._

 _ **See you in an hour?**_

 _ **See you then!**_

I get up and shower, then put on a cozy blue sweater and dark jeans. I just brush through my hair, not feeling like styling it, and put on a small amount of make up. Just enough to make me look like a living human being.

I walk downstairs, accidentally running into my parents.

"Where you going?" my dad asks curiously.

"Scott's house?" my mom adds.

I nod, trying to not make a big deal out of it.

"Lani," my mom starts, "You are dating Scott because you _want_ to, right?"

I roll my eyes, "First of all, we aren't dating. Second, yes I do like Scott."

My parents look a bit relieved, and I'm guessing they thought I was hanging out with Scott to make them happy.

I walk out the door, sensing that the conversation was over. It's colder outside than I expected, but I really don't want to go back inside to get a coat, because my parents might start talking again, which is very dangerous.

I cross my arms, walking as quickly as I can towards Scott's house.

* * *

By the time I reach the driveway, my face is bright red, my fingers are numb, and I'm shivering all over. I ring the doorbell, rubbing my hands over my arms, trying to feel some heat.

Scott answers the door, his face instantly turning into a look of concern.

"Where's you jacket? It's freezing out here." he pulls me inside, and I sigh as I feel the warm air all around me.

"I just," my teeth are still chattering, "Forgot."

"Well come here, then." Scott pulls me into a hug, and I feel like I could melt from how cute he is.

I wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest.

"Thanks, Scott."

I feel his hands rubbing up and down my back, and I sigh. After a few moments, I pull away, looking up into his eyes.

"You are something else, Scott." I say, admiring just how amazing he is. Then, I realize that he is, in fact, _something else_.

I quickly try to change the subject, "You said something about waffles?"

His eyes light up, "Oh! Yeah, they should be almost done."

We walk into the kitchen, and I see that Scott has set up a small 'waffle making' station. On the counter, I see strawberries and blueberries, chocolate chips, syrup, Nutella and whipped cream.

"You take waffles very seriously, don't you?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

Scott turns to look at me, spatula in hand, with an intense look on his face.

"Waffles are no laughing matter." he stares at me for a few seconds before we both start laughing.

"Can I do anything to help?" I ask, watching him pour more batter into the waffle-iron.

"Sure, you can make the coffee."

I nod, walking over to the coffee maker, grabbing the pot and filling it with water. I put in the coffee grounds, turning it on. But before I can turn around, Scott wraps his arms around me, kissing my neck. I shudder, wondering how something so simple could make me feel this good.

I spin around, kissing his lips hungrily. His hands move down to my waist, then he lifts me onto the counter. I gasp slightly, and he stops.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks, a guilty look on his face.

I shake my head, "No, you just surprised me."

We continue kissing, until I remember something.

"Scott?"

He traces kisses down my jawline, making it hard for me to focus.

"I think your waffles are done."

We both turn to see the waffle-iron smoking a bit. He runs forward, quickly lifting the top, inspecting the damage.

"Only slightly burned," he turns around to tell me, "Just the way I like it." I laugh at that.

* * *

We set everything on the table, and eat slowly. Just enjoying being in each other's company. I find myself watching Scott, the way his nose twitches occasionally, and how his tongue sometimes runs itself along his lips. I find myself getting flustered, having a hard time remembering how to swallow.

When we finish eating, I put my fork down, then stand and grab Scott's hand, pulling him out of his seat and out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

I turn my head to look at him, "Your bedroom," I wink at him in a way I hope to God is sexy.

He grins, launching forward and pulling me into his arms, "Right this way." he growls in my ear.

He starts carrying me up the stairs, and I feel a confusing mix of nervousness and excitement all jumbled together. We are halfway up the stairs when suddenly Scott stops, making me worried.

"What's wrong?" I whisper, not sure why I'm being so quiet.

"I hear someone." that confuses me for a moment, because I can't hear anything besides our breathing. But then I remember that he probably has much better hearing than I do, being only human.

Suddenly, the front door opens, and in walks Stiles Stilinski.

 _Not how I wanted our first meeting to go._

Stiles' eyes widen when he sees Scott carrying me up the stairs, "Oh, shit! Sorry, didn't know you were...busy."

Scott must have just then remembered that he was carrying me, because he sets me down, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with everyone else in the room.

"Um, is something wrong?" he asks, and I can tell he is trying to not sound annoyed at Stiles for interrupting us.

Stiles looks as if he can't remember why he came, "Oh, uh...I just uh...I got some information about Derek."

Scott's eyes widen, "Really?"

Suddenly, I feel kinda awkward standing here, listening to their conversation, which I understand nothing about.

"Yeah, yesterday he was spotted about an hour out of town."

Scott starts to move, as if he's going to leave, "Well let's-" then he stops, looking back at me.

"Don't let me stop you. I don't exactly know what's going on, but I figure it's something important." I try to make him feel less guilty for wanting to leave.

"Actually," Stiles starts, "He was spotted at a gas station kinda in the middle of nowhere. Then he just took off down the interstate. He could be in a whole other state by now. There's no point in driving out there."

I can't tell if Scott is disappointed or not. I figure he probably wants to find this Derek guy because they are friends or something.

"Oh, okay," Scott says, "Good."

Now Stiles and I start glancing at each other. Finally, I speak up.

"Hey, I'm Lani." I say, walking down a few steps and extending my hand.

He shakes my hand, nodding, "I'm Stiles. I've heard a lot about you."

I blush, wondering what _exactly_ Scott told him about me.

"So uh," Scott says from behind me, "You have any plans?"

Stiles sighs, somewhat dramatically, "Well, my dad is working late tonight so, I'll probably just reheat some pizza and watch TV."

I can see an almost playful glint in Stiles' eye, and a smirk struggling to stay hidden.

Scott rolls his eyes, obviously knowing what Stiles is hinting at, "Would you like to hang out with Lani and I?" he says, fake sincerity in his voice.

Stiles acts like he has to think it over, "Well, I mean if you guys _want_ me to hang around for a little while..."

We all end up playing Poker and several other card games. We find stuff to do throughout the day, then we go out for dinner in the evening. Scott ends up inviting Isaac as well. We engage in small talk, but we don't instantly become the best of friends. Stiles and I do quickly start picking on Scott a bit, and on my way back from the bathroom, I hear Stiles tell Scott that he thinks I'm cool and a good match for Scott.

All in all, It's been a good day.

* * *

 **A/N I wasn't quite sure how Lani would react to Scott telling her about all the supernatural stuff, but I also didn't think she would really freak out all that much. I think this generation of teenagers are pretty desensitized, so I figured she would handle it pretty well.**

 **Thanks to MarishkaTheUnderdog, axllow12, bookloverbookworm, hadrianlopez1 and DanielleBurkex3** **for adding your support to the story!**

 **\- Maria**


	4. I'll be here

Even though Scott had revealed to me his supernatural abilities, he still didn't discuss it much with me. He doesn't do it to be rude, I think he just thinks it makes me uncomfortable. Which it doesn't, only slighty scared. I trust Scott completely, and he has assured me that he has complete and total control of his powers. I guess it's just a little scary to know that at any second your (boyfriend?) could turn into a hairy killing machine.

From the bits and pieces I have heard from Scott and Stiles' conversations, they are looking for another werewolf named Derek Hale. Apparently, about 3 months ago, Derek left town suddenly, leaving behind a note telling Scott to not worry, but that something came up and he had to leave. Obviously Scott, being the incredibly curious guy that he is, insisted that something was wrong, and he and Stiles needed to find Derek.

I made the mistake of commenting on the subject one night while eating pizza with Scott and Stiles.

"Why don't you just let him go? I mean, the note said not to worry, right?"

Both guys looked at me like I was crazy, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Le-let him go?" Stiles started, "Lani, someone could've kidnapped him!"

All of the sudden, I feel like defending my point.

"How could he have been kidnapped if a couple weeks ago someone saw him at a gas station?"

Stiles stared at the ceiling, his lips pressed into a tight line. I could tell he was trying to think of a retort.

"He could be..." he quickly snapped his fingers, "Possessed! That's right, Derek could be possessed, and if that was the case, he would definitely want Scott and I to be looking for his ass."

Scott sighed and rolled his eyes, "Just drop it, Stiles."

"Well it's true! He could be out in, like, Nevada or some shit, killing innocent people, because some some evil demon possessed him!"

Scott suddenly took my hand, "Look Lani, the point Stiles is trying to make is that Derek means a lot to us, and we want to make sure he is okay."

I relax, nodding my head.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to offend you."

Stiles expression softened, "That's okay, Lani. I didn't mean to upset you, either."

The conversation was quickly forgotten, and after we finished eating, Stiles left Scott's house to go back home.

* * *

While Scott and I were washing dishes, I made myself bring up the subject I had been wondering about for a few weeks.

"Hey, Scott?" I asked as I rinsed off a plate.

He turned to look at me with a small smile on his face, "Yeah?"

I take a deep breath, gathering my courage, "Are we...dating?"

His expression turns confused, so I continue.

"We've been hanging out for a while, as well as...other things. But, are we officially...boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He looks down at the cup he is drying, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Do you want to be?" he asks softly.

 _Do I want to date a werewolf?_

 _He isn't just a werewolf though._

 _He's Scott McCall._

"Yeah, I really do," I feel my heart beating incredibly fast, and I blush, thinking about how he can probably hear it, "Do you?"

Scott puts down the cup, turning and wrapping his hands around my waist, pulling me close, looking me in the eye. I stop breathing, his face only a few inches from mine.

"Yes, I _really_ do."

I smile, then kiss him softly.

"Good."

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm standing next to Scott and his bed. His hands are resting on my hips, and my arms are gripping his upper arms. I suddenly remember how nervous I am, that I am about to have sex with Scott.

 _Wow, this is actually happening._

 _I mean, I've certainly fantasized about this many times before, but this time it's real._

 _Oh my god._

 _I need oxygen._

I pull away from his lips, breathing quickly, trying my best not to faint.

"Lani, your heart is beating _really_ fast. Are you okay?"

Before I can think better of it, I shake my head no, which makes Scott freak out.

"Did I hurt you? What can I do?"

I steady my breathing a bit, looking up into Scott's eyes. His beautiful eyes.

"I just...I need some air."

I walk out of Scott's room, leaving him confused and hurt. I can't stop myself from walking out, though. I got so scared in there, it just didn't feel right. I step out the front door, walking to one of the chairs on the porch. I sit and try to focus on calming down.

I watch my breath freezing in the air, seeing it dissipate into nothing. I look at the moon, stark white against the cloudless black sky. I listen to the sounds of the wind rustling the trees. It feels like I've been sitting here for hours, and then I hear the front door opening softly. I look over to see Scott standing there, holding a blanket.

"Do you want some company?" he asks quietly, a sad look on his face that makes my heart break.

I nod, and he slowly walks over, sitting next to me. He isn't sitting close enough to touch me, and it makes me feel bad for running out on him like that. I probably really freaked him out.

Scott hands me the blanket, and I move closer to him, spreading the blanket over both of us. He gently puts his arm around me, and I lay my head on his chest.

"Did I scare you?" he asks quietly, and I look at his face, which looks unbelievably guilty.

"What?" I ask, feeling a lump in my throat.

"I mean, is it because of what I am? Did it make you uncomfortable?"

I open my mouth slightly, but no sounds come out. I feel tears welling in my eyes, realizing how badly I must have hurt Scott. I swallow hard, trying to find my voice.

"No, Scott," I say, my voice thick with emotion, "It has nothing to do with you being a...werewolf."

 _Jesus, that feels weird to say._

Scott looks a little less sad, but he isn't completely calmed down yet.

"Well, what is it, then?" he asks gently.

I take a deep breath, blinking the tears away.

"I actually freaked myself out, I think." he looks confused, "I started thinking about what was going to happen. And, what if I was no good at it?"

Scott's face is blank for a few seconds, before breaking into a grin, making me squint my eyes at him.

"Why are you smiling?"

He starts chuckling lightly, then kisses my forehead.

"You really thought you wouldn't be good in bed?" he asks incredulously.

"I-I mean yeah, maybe."

He takes my hand in both of his, looking me in the eyes.

"Lani, trust me. You are incredibly beautiful," he kisses my hand, "And smart," he kisses my cheek, "And sexy." then he kisses my lips, and suddenly I feel a weight lift off my chest.

Scott pulls away, but is still only a few inches from my face.

"When you are ready, you will be amazing."

I close my eyes, listening to his words over and over again in my head.

 _How is he so goddamned smooth_ all _the time?_

"And I'll be here when you are ready, if that's what you want." he finishes.

I smile, placing my hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, that's what I want."

* * *

A few days later, my mom invites Scott over to have dinner with us. She did it without telling me, so I found out when Scott asked what time he should be over tonight.

"Mom?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen, where she is chopping lettuce, "Did you invite Scott over for dinner tonight?"

She immediately acts as if she completely forgot about mentioning it to me, "Oh, did I not tell you? Well, yes he is coming over."

I roll my eyes, knowing she didn't ask me about it beforehand, because I wouldn't have let her invite him over.

"Why does this bother you, Lani?" she asks.

I groan, "Because I've never had a boy over for dinner with you and dad, and you are going to embarrass me!"

It was her turn to roll her eyes, "Sweetie, we would never embarrass you! I promise, your dad and I will be _totally_ cool."

I stare at her in disbelief, "Really?"

She nods quickly, going back to chopping vegetables.

I turn and leave the room, hearing my mom shout one last question, "Does Scott eat meat?"

I sigh, "Yes, mom."

At 7:30, I hear the doorbell, opening the door to see Scott standing in front of me, holding two bouquets of flowers, a cute smirk on his face.

I glance around me, making sure no one is there before I pull Scott close to me and kiss him. I pull away when I hear footsteps coming from the kitchen, and I turn around to see my parents walking into the room.

"Scott! So nice to see you." my mom smiles at him.

"Yeah, Scott. Thanks for coming." my dad shakes Scott's hand.

"Well, thank you guys for inviting me!" Scott looks down at the flowers in his hand, "Oh, these are for you," he hands one bouquet to my mom, "And for you." and the other to me.

"What, no flowers for me?" my dad asks, practically laughing at his own joke.

Scott politely laughs, and I can tell he's trying his best to not roll his eyes like I do.

At the dinner table, I sit next to Scott, and my parents sit across from us.

"Scott, I do hope you like chicken?" my mom asks as she sets a plate of grilled chicken in the middle of the table.

"Yes, ma'am. I do." he says kindly.

"Good! My husband is a grill master."

 _Ew. It feels weird to hear her say that._

"Aw, thanks Lily." my dad is very proud of his 'grilling' skills.

 _Uh! This is making me uncomfortable._

"Okay!" I wrack my brain to come up with a new subject, "Mom, dad, did you know Scott wants to be a veterinarian?"

My parents look a bit surprised, "Really? Well, that's very impressive, Scott." my mom tells him.

"Thanks. I started working at an animal clinic my freshman year, and that made me realize how much I enjoy working with animals." Scott explains, my parents listening intently.

"Do you have a favorite animal?" my dad asks, and I try my best not to laugh.

 _Definitely not cats._

Scott looks over at me, noticing how badly I'm trying to not make some sort of joke. I guess he finds it a bit funny as well, because he presses his lips into a tight line, as if he can keep the laughter trapped inside his mouth.

"Well," he finally gets out with a straight face, "I like dogs."

I can't help but snort quietly, and my parents turn to look at me.

"What's got you laughing, Lani?" my mom asks with a look on her face.

I quickly regain my composure, "Oh, nothing."

My parents quickly forget about me, asking Scott more questions.

"Do you guys want to take dessert into the living room?" my mom asks a little while later.

* * *

We all take seats in the living room, Scott sits in a small comfy chair, and I sit on the floor by his feet. He gives me a confused look, and I tell him I prefer sitting on the floor, which doesn't really help his confusion.

My mom gives everybody a slice of cake, and we eat and talk for a while. My parents can't seem to get over Scott, and I feel bad that he has to sit and answer _all_ of their questions. He's handling it really well, though.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." as I walk past my mom, I give her a look saying 'Don't say anything embarrassing about me' but I can't tell if she notices.

On my way back from the bathroom, I hear laughter coming from the living room.

 _Shit, this can't be good._

I round the corner to see Scott and my parents looking at a photo-album of me as a kid.

 _I was right, this is not good._

 _Also, I bet my mom was just waiting for me to leave so she could whip out the photo-album._

 _That god awful photo-album._

"Really?" I ask, standing in the archway.

Scott looks at me, an amused look on his face.

"The ones of you at Disney Land are priceless." he tells me, holding back laughter.

I roll my eyes, sitting next to Scott, looking at old pictures of myself. I was a bit chubby until I reached high school, so I really don't like looking at pictures of myself taken more than 3 years ago.

I turn the page, seeing that the contents are mostly me taking bubble baths when I was about 2, so I quickly shut the book.

"Okay! I think we're done here!"

My parents start chuckling, and I can tell Scott is trying his best not to.

* * *

"Thank you again for inviting me." Scott tells my parents as he puts his coat on.

"You're welcome, Scott. I hope we can have you over again soon." my mom says nicely.

My dad pats Scott on this back, "It was great getting to know you tonight. I hope we see a lot more of you."

 _Thanks, dad. Could you make things a little more awkward, please?_

"I'll walk you out." I tell Scott, grabbing a coat for myself.

The door closes quietly behind us, and I take Scott's hand, turning so that we are facing each other.

"Thank you for being so nice, Scott." I say.

"I'm always nice." he defends himself, pretending to be offended.

"You know what I mean." I lean forward, kissing him lightly.

"Yeah, I do." we hug one last time before he starts walking back home.

When I walk back inside, my parents are sitting on the couch in the living room.

"That's a very good boy you have, Lani." my mom tells me, "I mean, the fact that he laughed at _all_ of your dad's jokes is really something."

"Hey!" my dad says, "I thought you liked me jokes."

My mom gives him a sad look, patting him on the shoulder, "Aw honey. I like you, not your jokes."

My dad looks as if he just found out his whole life was a lie.

"We've been married almost twenty _years_ , and I'm just _now_ finding out that you don't like my jokes?"

I leave the room, sensing that a small fight is about to take place, and I really don't need to be present for that.

* * *

 **A/N Lots of dialogue in this chapter, hope you don't mind :) This one was kinda hard to write, but I think it turned out okay.**

 **Thanks to Enmurphy91, ImpoliteLover (thank you so much for the awesome review), LiberyBelle2049, and singer723 for adding your support. You guys are amazing and I hope you stay with me on this story!**

 **\- Maria**


	5. A road trip and a sleepy Stiles

Christmas is my absolute, hands down, least favorite time of year. It's the time of year where, no matter what, you have to spend time with your extended family. All of my grandparents, aunts and uncle, and cousins are from South Carolina. And, for some reason I will _never_ know, they always fly down to California the week before Christmas, staying for a few days (usually at my house) and catching up with my parents and I.

My parents are from South Carolina, and I suppose I technically am as well. When I was barely a year old, we moved from Greenvile, South Carolina to Beacon Hills, California for a job my dad got. Apparently, my grandparents were not satisfied with only talking over the phone a few times a week, so they decided to fly down at every major holiday. Which meant that my parents and I never got to enjoy the holidays.

I also hate Christmas because I am terrible at giving people gifts. Last year, I gave both my parents, as well as Caleb, socks. I mean, they were _festive_ socks, but still, they were socks. And I know that this year I will have to buy something for Scott, maybe even Stiles and Isaac.

Every time I ask Scott what he wants, he responds the same way.

"Lani, you really don't have to give me anything."

And I always groan, knowing that he will never tell me what he wants.

Stiles, on the other hand, apparently knows exactly what he wants.

"Oh! I want a new engine for my Jeep, or the new Playstation. Actually, scratch that, I want a trip to Hawaii."

The one time I asked Isaac what he wanted, he rolled his eyes, giving me some sarcastic answer that involved a couple naked girls.

 _I suppose I'm giving him socks, this year._

* * *

I decide to go Christmas shopping, which isn't a complete failure.

After 2 hours of walking around the mall, I find Stiles' gift, a toy gun that shoots marshmallows. I also find Isaac's gift, which is a poster of two girls in bikinis, so technically, I got him what he asked for.

I still didn't find Scott's gift, though.

I sit down on at a small table in the food court, pulling out my phone and calling Scott.

" _Hello?_ " he answers.

"Scott, I am absolutely desperate. Please, just tell me what you want for Christmas."

I hear him laugh over the phone, which annoys me because obviously he doesn't understand how stressful this kind of thing is for me.

" _Okay, you know what? I know exactly what I want._ "

"Really?" I ask, breathing a sigh of relief.

" _Yes. Lani, I just want you. That's all._ "

I smile, looking down at my shoes, feeling my cheeks redden.

"Scott..."

" _Lani..._ "

Suddenly, I have the perfect idea for his gift, making me gasp out loud.

" _What? Are you okay?_ "

I smirk, "Yes, I'm fantastic, actually. I know what I'm going to get you."

 _"No, Lani. What I meant was that all I want is-_ "

"Me! Yeah, I know," I interrupt, "Listen, I need to go. I'll text you later."

* * *

I collapse onto my bed, exhausted from running around the mall. My feet hurt, my head aches, and my stomach growls because I forgot to eat lunch.

After a few minutes, I sit up and empty the bags of gifts onto my bed, as well as the gift wrap supplies that I bought. As I sort the gifts into piles, a different pile for each person, I hear someone tapping on my window. The blinds are open, and I see Scott sitting on the tree branch outside my window.

I walk over and open the window, shivering when I feel the cold air hit my skin.

"What are you doing?" I ask quietly, not wanting my parents to hear me talking.

"I wanted to see you." Scott said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I raise my eyebrows, "And you couldn't walk in through the front door?"

He sighs, "Well, your parents are home, right?"

I smirk, suddenly realizing why Scott was reluctant to use the front door.

"My parents annoy you, don't they?" I ask, fake shock evident in my tone.

He rolls his eyes, " _No_ , I just didn't want to..."

"Want to what?" I try my best to sound innocent, as if I hadn't any clue what he was talking about.

"I didn't want to have to talk to them, okay!"

I finally let myself laugh, and to add a dramatic touch, I fall to the floor, laughing and rolling around.

The look on Scott's face says 'Is this really necessary?' which only makes me laugh harder.

"Can I come in, now?"

I stand up, trying to catch my breath.

"Hold on," I say, placing a hand on his chest, "I have to hide your presents."

I close the drapes, making sure he can't see inside my room before I walk over to my bed, collecting all his presents and storing them in my closet.

"Okay," I open the curtains, "Come on in."

Scott climbs in, shutting the window.

"Jesus, it's freezing outside."

I smile, remembering the way he hugs me when I'm cold. I lean forward and wrap my hands around his neck, holding him tightly.

He sighs, holding me close.

"Thanks, Lani."

Suddenly, I feel Scott's lips press against my neck, making me moan.

He hasn't really tried to go further than kissing since that night I freaked out, which I think is really sweet of him. But, I've really missed feeling his mouth kissing different parts of my body, and feeling his hands gripping my hips.

"Are you sure you want to keep going?"

I smirk, then stand on my tiptoes so I can whisper in his ear, telling him what I want. He growls playfully when I tell him, biting my ear.

"Whatever you want."

He picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. Then, he carries my over to my bed, laying me down with him on top of me. He removes his jacket, then his long-sleeved shirt and kicking off his shoes. I start to take off my clothes, but he stops me.

"Let me." he tells me in a low voice, and I do as he says, letting him unbutton my shirt and pull it off. Then he undoes the buttons and zipper on my jeans, pulling them down slowly, killing me with anticipation.

I'm left in my bra and underwear, feeling a little self-conscious, but feeling safe in Scott's presence. He kisses my lips once more before trailing kisses down my neck, over my collarbone, and down to my breasts. He unclasps my bra, pulling it off, then leaves wet kisses on each breast, making me moan. His mouth moves down my stomach, stopping at my waist.

He looks up at me, and I nod, telling him to keep going. He slips his hand under the band of my underwear, pulling them off me. Then, he runs a hand up the inside of my thighs, making me part my legs. He positions himself in between my legs, then places kisses up my thigh, making his way to my middle. I moan when his tongue slides over me and he sucks on my clit. His tongue slips into me, and I run my hands through Scott's hair, feeling waves of pleasure crashing through me.

He keeps at it, occasionally changing the way he moves his tongue. He quickly figures out what makes me moan and tremble with pleasure, and uses it to his advantage. Soon, I'm unraveling under him, and I have to kiss him from moaning so loud my parents hear.

 _Did that just happen?_

Scott lies down next to me, and I try my best to steady my breathing.

"Scott, that was..." at this very moment, I can't really think of anything other than, "...Awesome."

He smiles, kissing my shoulder, "Good." then drapes a blanket over both of us, holding me tight against him.

* * *

We must have fallen asleep, because I wake up suddenly to the sound of my mom knocking on my door, saying loudly that dinner is ready. I scramble out of bed, trying to find clothes.

"Okay, mom!" I say, trying to sound casual as I put on some yoga pants and a sweatshirt.

I turn to see that Scott is still sound asleep.

 _Aw, he looks really cute when he sleeps._

I sit on the bed next to him, and lean down to press several light kisses to his face.

 _Wow, still asleep._

I kiss his lips, making it last a little longer.

 _Did he just snore?_

I sigh, then get an idea. I swing my leg over his body, straddling him, then I start kissing his neck. I start right below his ear, then work my way down to his collarbone. I pause to look up at his face, smirking when I see his lips formed into a small smile, and his eyes only half shut.

"Not a bad way to wake up." he says, his voice rough from sleeping.

I chuckle, kissing his chest once more before moving off him, lying on my side so I can look at him.

"What were you dreaming about?" I ask cutely.

He smiles, "Well, definitely not you." the way he says it tells me he's lying, which makes me smile.

"Hm. Right," I say, "Do you want to get dressed, climb out the window, then knock on the front door? You could have dinner with us." I add that last part to be funny, knowing that is the last thing he wants to do.

"Actually, as fun as _that_ sounds," we both laugh, "Stiles, Isaac and I are going to look for Derek tonight. That's actually why I came to see you."

"Where are you going?" I ask curiously.

"Los Angeles." he says quietly.

I stare at him for a moment, my eyes squinting, "Your mom is letting you drive to LA tonight? To look for someone who might not even be there?"

He sighs, "I'm almost positive he is there. A few months before he left, he was constantly driving down there, he never said why though."

I look down at my hands, not knowing what to say.

"How long will you be gone?"

Scott runs a hand through his hair, "Um, I'm not sure. Just a few days, probably."

At that moment, my mom knocks on my door, "Hey sweetie, make sure that your room is clean tomorrow. You're gonna be sharing your room with a few of your cousins."

I look up at Scott with wide eyes.

"Take me with you!" I whisper urgently.

He stares at me, a look of shock on his face.

"Wh-what?"

* * *

I place my small bag packed with clothes and a tooth brush, as well as a few other things, into the back of Stiles Jeep.

"Are you sure you packed enough?"

I sigh, "Yes, mom. I'm positive."

"And you're sure that _this_ is safe?" she points to the Jeep.

I roll my eyes, "Mom! Trust me, it's totally safe."

She walks up to the front passenger window, staring at Stiles and Isaac.

"Hello boys." the way she says it makes them visibly nervous.

"H-hi, ma'am." Stiles says.

"Are you boys going to drink and drive?" she asks suddenly, no politeness in her voice whatsoever.

"No, ma'am." they answer in unison.

"Are you going to drive like a maniac?" this question is pointed at Stiles.

"No."

"Are you going to do _anything_ irresponsible during this trip?"

They both shake their heads, swallowing loudly.

"Are you going to keep my daughter safe, no matter what?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She then turns back into her normal, nice self, giving them a smile.

"Good."

Scott and my dad walk over from where they had been talking for a while, and Scott's face looks a bit pale.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly.

"Yep." though by the way his voice cracks, I'm guessing my dad threatened to kill him if anything happened to me.

It took quite a lot of convincing to make my parents agree to letting me go with the guys to LA. Obviously, I couldn't tell them I was going with the guys (two of which are werewolves) to find another werewolf who probably isn't in trouble, but we are looking for him anyway. I tell them that it's just a spontaneous trip to see the beach before school starts back.

I remember saying something about how 'these are the best years of my life', and how 'this is such a good opportunity for life experiences'. I also might have added something about how if they didn't let me go I would 'become a stripper'.

They finally agreed, as long as I called them at least twice a day, and texted them constantly. I figured that was fair, and told them that they got serious 'parent points' for letting me go.

My parents hug me one last time before I get in the back seat with Scott. Stiles drives slowly away from my house, probably wanting to make my mother think he was a safer driver than he really was. As soon as we were a safe distance from my parents, he took off towards the interstate.

Around midnight, after we had been driving for about 4 hours, Stiles pulls into a gas station to fill the Jeep while the rest of us get snacks.

Around 3 in the morning, we stop at a motel about ten minutes away from downtown. Scott, Stiles and Isaac share a room, and I have my own. I told Scott he could stay with me, but I think my dad's talk with him made him a little too worried, as if my dad might find out.

* * *

I wake up at about 9 in the morning, and text Scott.

 _ **You guys up yet?**_

 _ **Isaac and I are, but I think Stiles is in a coma.**_

I laugh, figuring that after driving all night, Stiles will probably sleep for the rest of the day.

 _ **I'm starving. Should we go get breakfast?**_

 _ **Definitely. Isaac gets moody when he's hungry.**_

 _ **Isn't Isaac always moody?**_

 _ **Good point. Meet us by the Jeep whenever you're ready.**_

I quickly change into skinny jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, as well as a jacket.

I walk to the parking lot, laughing when I see Stiles leaning against the driver door, trying to sleep.

"Is it safe for him to drive?" I ask as I approach the guys.

Scott and Isaac consider this for a moment, then look over at half-conscious Stiles.

"Hey buddy?" Scott asks loudly, making Stiles mumble something unintelligible, "You wanna take a nap in the back seat?"

Stiles nods slowly, not even opening his eyes. He climbs into the back seat, propping his head against the window. Isaac climbs in the back as well, and I sit in the front passenger seat, with Scott driving.

We head towards the city, looking out the windows at all the buildings and such. Scott eventually pulls the Jeep into a space against the sidewalk, and we all exit the vehicle, Stiles doing so somewhat sloppily.

We all walk down the sidewalk, Scott and I holding hands, and Stiles occasionally leaning against Isaac's shoulder, apparently still too sleepy to stand up straight. We find a small, cozy cafe, deciding to eat there. Everyone takes their seats, and a blond-haired boy about our age takes our order.

I excuse myself to the restroom, and on my way back to the table, I bump into a tall, muscular guy with brown hair.

 _Where do I know him from?_

 _I know I've seen him somewhere._

 _Oh my god._

 _Is it...?_

"Derek?"

* * *

 **A/N In case you were wondering why I chose for Lani to be from South Carolina, it's where I live :) I had a hard time writing this chapter, and I feel like I kinda rushed through a lot of stuff. Review and tell me what you thought of it!**

 **Thanks to JulieStuart57, SincerelyAnOpportunist, TH38-H0LM3N, itsreagannn, mihel asyki akatsuki schizo, ricebunny88, and speedsterloric for adding your support!**

 **\- Maria**


	6. A new sister

"Derek?"

The man glanced around, seeing the table with Scott, Isaac and Stiles.

"Who are you?" he asks a bit rudely.

"I'm Lani, Scott's girlfriend."

He looks confused, "I thought Scott was dating- never mind. Why are you guys here?"

I huff, "Because, _Derek_ , they were worried about you. You should've known they would come after you!"

He rolls his eyes, "Listen, they can't know I'm here-"

"Derek?" Scott's voice comes from behind Derek, and he turns around slowly to see the three boys standing behind him.

"Scott."

Scott seems to be at a loss for words. He must have been so focused on the idea of finding Derek, he never worked out what he was going to say. Then, something seems to snap inside of him, and he gets angry.

"Where the hell have you been?" he says, a bit too loudly.

Derek sighs, "It's a long story, Scott."

"We've got time." Scott replies.

* * *

We are all seated at a table in the corner of the cafe, drinking coffee and picking around at our food, listening to Derek.

"Well, I guess it all started about...a year and a half ago. I met a girl who was visiting Beacon Hills, and we started talking. We went on a few dates, then she came back here to LA, where she lives. We kept talking over the phone, then I started driving down here to see her." Derek looks as if he is uncomfortable talking about his personal life, but he continues.

"We dated for a while, then a few weeks before I left Beacon Hills, we decided to get married."

All the guys look shocked at what he says, which makes me think that Derek isn't a very 'relationship' kinda guy.

Why didn't you tell any of us?" Scott asks.

"Because I knew if I didn't just...leave my old life behind, I would never really be able to let it go. I was afraid all the horrible things that happened in the damn town would come between my wife and I."

"Wait, you're _actually_ married?" Stiles asks incredulously.

Derek nods, and I can see a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"What's her name?" I ask quietly, and everyone looks at me.

"Rebecca."

"Can we meet her?" Scott asks, and Derek tenses.

"I don't know." he says, shaking his head slowly.

"C'mon, Derek. I'm having a hard time believing you are telling us the truth," Stiles says, trying to change Derek's mind, "We need to meet this girl. Find out if she's sane."

Derek rolls his eyes at Stiles' teasing, sighing deeply.

"I guess...you guys could come over for dinner," everyone smiles, "I just have to call and make sure she's okay with that."

Derek steps outside to call Rebecca, Stiles making a whipping motion in his direction as he leaves. He comes back inside, but doesn't sit back down.

"She says she'd love to meet you guys. I have to go," he hands Scott a piece of paper with his address, "I'll see you guys at seven."

Derek turns and leaves, and we all stare at each other incredulously.

"I cannot believe that just happened," Isaac finally says, "I guess we have you to thank, Lani."

They all look at me, and I squint at Isaac, "Me? What did I do?"

"If you hadn't run into him, he would have left without us seeing him." Scott answers.

I blush, not liking all the guys staring at me.

"Okay. Stop looking at me and finish your pancakes, boys."

* * *

After breakfast, we decide to drive down to the beach to kill some time. It's cold outside, so we don't actually get in the water, but we walk on the sand and explore the boardwalk a bit. While Stiles rides the roller coaster for the tenth time, and Isaac hits on girls by the peir, Scott and I sit on the sand, his arm wrapped around my shoulder and my head on his chest.

"I really like you, Lani."

I smile, looking up at him, then kiss him sweetly.

"I really like you too, Scott."

We kiss again, but this time it's more intense, and I find myself wishing we weren't in such a public place. I pull away from Scott when I hear someone clearing their throat behind us, and then I turn to see Stiles standing there awkwardly.

"We should probably head back to the motel to shower and stuff for tonight."

Back at the motel, before Scott can stop at the door to his room, I take his hand and pull him forward a few more feet to my door, quickly unlocking it and pulling him inside. Not looking back to see the shocked faces on Stiles and Isaac.

"Lani, what are you-"

I quiet him with a kiss, pulling him towards the bathroom.

"Take a shower with me." I whisper in his ear.

Something about how we kissed at the beach, it made me want to go further with him. Also, after what he did for me yesterday, I really want to thank him.

His expression seems to be one of complete shock as I pull his jacket off him, then my own. He catches on quick enough, and pulls off his shirt while I take off mine. We both kick off our shoes, then I reach forward and undo his belt myself, hearing his breath catch when my fingers graze across his stomach. I unbuckle it, then undo the button on his pants and pull down the zipper.

I take off my own jeans before walking to the shower and turning on the hot water. Without looking back, I take off my bra and underwear, then climb into the shower, leaving the curtain open.

I sigh as the hot water over my shoulders and down my back. I watch Scott out the corner of my eye as he pulls down his pants and boxers, then climbs in the shower behind me. I feel him place his hands on my shoulders, and he starts to massage me, but I quickly turn around and kiss him deeply, wanting this to me about him, not me.

I put my hands on his chest, slowly sliding them down until I reach his erection, making him groan when I take it in my hands.

"Lani, you don't have to.."

"I want to." I say before slowly moving my hand up and down, hoping that I was doing it right.

It seemed to be working, because Scott squeezed his eyes shut and moaned loudly.

I smirk before kneeling in front of him and taking him in my mouth. At first it feels weird, and I have to get used to it, but soon I start moving my lips up as far as I can before sliding back down, repeating that several times. I experiment by sliding my tongue along his length, knowing I was doing something right when he groaned and tangled his hands in my hair.

Not too long after that, Scott pulls himself out of my mouth before coming, trying to catch his breath while I place kisses all the way up his torso and chest.

"That was..." he doesn't finish his sentence before I kiss him softly.

* * *

We both get dressed and meet Stiles and Isaac at the Jeep. Stiles awkwardly clears his throat, looking anywhere but at Scott and I. Obviously he and Isaac have a pretty good idea of what happened when I brought Scott to my room.

"So uh...you guys ready t-to go?"

We all get in the car, Stiles driving, Isaac in the front passenger seat, and Scott and I in the backseat. I get distracted looking out the window as we drive down the road, and it surprises me when I feel Scott's hand on my thigh. I look over and see him smirking, and I bite my lip. He eases his hand further up, and a small sigh leaves my mouth against my will.

Scott's fingers trail under my skirt and graze over the top of my underwear, dipping under the waistband and rubbing my core. I try my best to keep my breathing steady, but the rhythm of his fingers is making me tremble with pleasure, and my heart is beating like crazy.

I know Scott can hear it, because he leans in close and whispers in my ear.

"Isaac is gonna hear your heart beating and catch us."

I couldn't care less what Isaac can hear, because I can feel my orgasm building. I practically bite down on my tongue to keep from moaning as I feel myself come. When I finally let out the air I've been holding in my lungs, Scott squeezes my hand and kisses my cheek.

* * *

The rest of the car ride is spent in silence, the only sounds being the hum of the Jeep and the radio playing softly. I almost fall asleep in Scott's arms, but the sound of Stiles' voice wakes me up.

"We're here!"

We all get out of the car, and Isaac pulls Scott aside to tell him something. When Scott catches back up to Stiles and I, he is blushing furiously and I know why.

"Let me guess," I say quietly, "Isaac heard?"

He nods and makes a sort of strangled noise in his throat.

We walk up to the entrance to the apartment building and Stiles uses the intercom to speak to Derek.

"Hello?" Derek's voice sounds through the speaker.

"Hey, it's Stiles and everyone else."

The front door unlocks and we enter the lobby, stepping into the elevator. We get out at the sixth floor and walk down the hallway to apartment 614, and Scott knocks on the door. Derek answers the door, a somewhat nervous look on his face.

"Hey guys," he says awkwardly, "Um, come on in."

We all walk into the apartment, looking around. It's very spacious and organized. The decorations are very simple, but you can still tell that a women lives here. The short hallway from the door opens up into the living room, with the kitchen and dining room off to the left, and what I'm guessing is the bedroom and bathroom the the right.

"You guys can take a seat. Rebecca should be out here in just a minute."

I take a seat next to Scott on the couch, and the rest of the guys sit in chairs. Everyone just seems to be staring at their feet, waiting for someone to talk. Derek finally does.

"So what's been going on in Beacon Hills?"

"Um, not anything really." Scott says.

Derek nods, then gestures between Scott and I, "When did you two...?"

"Oh, uh...this girl at school set us up about a month or so ago."

He nods again, seeming to run out of things to say.

After a few more minutes of silence, a woman about 25 or so walks quietly into the room. She's about the same height and weight as me, with pixie-cut blond hair and fair skin. Her clothes are modest yet colorful, and the way she smiles instantly brightens up the somewhat gloomy atmosphere of the living room.

"Sorry about that, I was on the phone with my boss," she looks around the room at everyone as she speaks, giving us all a warm smile, "I'm Rebecca. Let me see if I can remember..."

She individually points at everyone in the room besides Derek, saying our names to make sure she remembered them correctly.

"...and Lani, right?"

I nod, "Very impressive. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, all of you. Dinner should be ready soon."

I offer to help and she kindly accepts, asking me to help her chop the vegetables for the salad. To be honest, I'm just glad to be out of the living room with all those guys and their inability to converse.

"So, how long have you and Derek been married?"

Rebecca smiles fondly, "Almost two months. We're still in the 'honeymoon' phase, I guess. We both still sneak out of bed in the morning to brush our teeth, pretending that we just woke up like that."

We both laugh, and she starts telling me about her and Derek's wedding.

"It was very small, just us and my brother and sister, as well as a few of my close friends. It's a shame Derek hadn't told me about you guys, it would've been nice to have you there."

"Yeah, that's too bad. I bet that was the first and last time anyone will ever see Derek Hale in a tux."

Rebecca laughs, "Truer words have never been spoken."

We go back and forth, talking about Derek and Scott. It feels really nice to be able to talk about how amazing it is to really like someone, maybe even love. Of course, Rebecca does love Derek, and I'm still figuring out exactly what I feel for Scott. I never realized all the little things I adored about him until I started telling someone about him. The whole time I told Rebecca about him, she had this knowing smile on her face, as if she knew exactly how I felt.

Every so often we hear a few laughs coming from the living room, which calms me down a bit, making me feel less awkward.

* * *

After we finish the salad and set out the plates and silverware, Rebecca takes the lasagna out of the oven, and we call all the guys into the kitchen.

We all sit at the table and start eating, making polite conversation.

"So Rebecca, where do you work?" Stiles asks curiously.

"Oh! I work at an elementary school. I specifically work with special needs kids."

"She's amazing, too." Derek adds, making Rebecca blush.

"That's awesome, Rebecca. That's what I plan on doing, being a teacher, that is." I say, and Scott gives me a weird look.

"I didn't know you wanted to teach."

I shrug, and the conversation carries on. We all keep talking about our lives, but for the rest of the night, Scott keeps acting really weird and distracted. It worries me, but I don't know what caused it. Maybe it's the shock of seeing Derek with a wife, and him acting to sweet and romantic towards her. From what I've heard (and seen when I first met him) he seems very rude and, for lack of a better word, not to be fucked with. But, seeing the way he acts around Rebecca, he seems like a totally different person. I think this girl has really changed him.

After dinner, we all clean up the table and kitchen, then say our goodbyes. Derek pulls all the guys aside to tell them something, which must be important, while Rebecca and I exchange numbers.

"After meeting you guys tonight, I have to keep up with your lives." she insists.

"And you have to keep me updated with yours and Derek's as well."

Even though I just met Rebecca, she seems like the sister I never had. I can talk to her about whatever, and she just listens and understands. I think she gets that I'm very mature for my age, and need someone like her to talk to.

We leave and go straight back to the motel, and when I ask Scott if he wants to go to my bedroom, he shakes his head and kisses me good night on the cheek.

 _What the hell did I do?_

 _Did I say something?_

I have a hard time going to sleep, because I keep imagining Scott breaking up with me over something I didn't even know I did.

* * *

 **A/N I had a complete writers block when I wrote this chapter so it's a little stiff (sorry!) I think I have an idea for the next chapter, but after that I am completely blanking on where to take this story. PLEASE** **message me and let me know if you have any ideas!**

 **Also, I started thinking the other day about what song I think of when I think of this story, and I immediately thought of Kids by MGMT. Review and tell me what song you think of while reading this story!**

 **Thanks to Angel-Peyr, LoveLiveLife22, NicZ99, Teen Wolf Trash, and Ydalia for following!**

 **\- Maria**


	7. This might hurt

The next morning, we start driving back home. Scott and I sit in the back seat, but he doesn't sit close enough to touch me, and when I try to hold his hand, he just pulls his hand away. I would ask him what's wrong, but since we're in the car with Stiles and Isaac, he probably wouldn't want to discuss it.

We get back home after lunch, and before I can ask Scott if we can talk, he says goodbye quickly and gets back in the Jeep.

My parents seem happy to see me, especially since they have been all alone with my two sets of grandparents, my dad's sister, Phoebe, and her son, Jon. As well as my mom's brother, Tim, his wife, Alex, and their twin daughters, Hannah and Jessa.

I end up rooming with Hannah and Jessa, who are 14. The rest of the parents sleep in the guest bedrooms, or on blow-up mattresses. Jon sleeps on the couch in the living room.

I had been hoping to have some alone time, but the twins are camped out in my room, gossiping about kids from their school back home. As I sit on my bed, trying to figure out where the hell I could go to get away from everyone, they turn their attention to me.

"Who were those guys who dropped you off earlier?"

"My boyfriend, Scott, and his friends, Stiles and Issac." I know if I don't answer their questions, they will never leave me alone.

"Is Scott hot?" I honestly don't know which of the twins are which.

"He's handsome, yes."

"Have you guys done _it_?"

I freeze, squinting my eyes at the girls, "I don't think that's any of your business."

The girls look at each other and smirk in a way that makes my anger rise to a whole new level.

"They _totally_ haven't done it."

I can't stand listening to these little bitches gossip about mine and Scott's relationship.

"For your information, Thing One," I started calling them 'Thing One' and 'Thing Two' a couple years back, and it stuck because they hated it, "Scott and I have done plenty. Not that you would even know what I was talking about."

I know I shouldn't be rude to the twins, partly because they would tell their parents, but also because I should be a good role model. But, after worrying about what the hell is going on with Scott all morning, and having to deal with relatives all afternoon, I feel myself snap.

"Oh yeah? Have you kissed?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen each other naked?"

I cross my arms, putting on my best bitch face, "Yes."

"Have you...given him a blowjob?"

I suddenly realize that I am discussing this with 14 year-old girls, and I feel really embarrassed.

 _Get it together, Lani._

 _You're better than this!_

"I...I'm gonna go out for a while. Tell my mom I went to the mall or something if she asks."

They both jump up, "Can we come?" they ask in unison, which sounds really creepy.

I roll my eyes, giving them the most bad ass send-off I can think of to put them in their place.

"No fucking way."

I sneak out the front door, doing everything I can to not attract the attention of my grandparents, who would talk my ear off if they saw me.

* * *

I don't really know where I'm going, and it can't be farther than walking distance, so I decide to go to the park about half a mile from my house. I haven't been there in a few years, but I remember going there when I was younger. Any time I got upset, I would climb to the top of the monkey bars, sit on the rails and try to calm myself down.

Just as I reach the playground, I hear rustling at the edge of the treeline, but I figure it's just the wind or something. I never get scared being alone here, because there are houses not too far away, and multiple light poles brightening the surrounding area. Plus, the sun is only just now starting to set.

I climb the ladder and sit on the bars, swinging my feet slightly. My mind instantly goes back to when I was in middle school, and the reasons I would be so upset would be because I had just gotten braces, or some girl at school said I was fat, or nobody wanted to dance with me at the school dance.

Now, I'm wondering what I did to make my werewolf boyfriend act so distant. I start remembering how awesome I felt when I was in the shower with Scott, and how amazing it was to know that I made him feel like that. And I think about the way the left corner of his mouth always twitches when he leans in to kiss me.

I feel a few tears slide down my face, and I quickly wipe them away, sniffing as I wrap my jacket tighter around me.

I can't imagine what I would do if Scott broke up with me, or how I would feel. He has this way of making me feel alive and beautiful. He understands me, and he doesn't judge me for not liking school, or question me about why I want to be a teacher even though I usually don't like them. I'm a very confusing person, and yet, Scott still gets me.

Part of me feels silly for letting a _boy_ be the reason I'm so happy, but the truth is, boys don't have to do that much to seem amazing. Especially when you're a teenage girl who likes boys.

I sit in that same spot for a long time. Too long, because by the time I snap back to reality, it's completely dark outside. And to make things seem even scarier, the trees start rustling again, louder this time. Despite feeling a bit terrified, I manage to will my body to move, deciding to just jump down to the ground instead of taking the time to climb down. But, me being the most off-balance person in the world, I land badly on my feet, and pain shoots up my leg, and I figure I hurt my ankle.

I wince as I try moving it, wondering if I'll be able to walk back home, but I realize I don't have much of a choice when I see something moving very quick out the corner of my eye. I start jogging away as quickly as I can, trying to not make too much noise.

I don't make it far from the area when I feel a hand slam into my stomach and knock me to the ground. I gasp for air, trying to focus my eyes on what's in front of me. I (terrifyingly) realize that it's a werewolf, and at first I think it might be Scott or Isaac, but neither of them would knock me down like this.

 _Who the hell is this?_

 _Their eyes..._

 _They're yellow._

 _Definitely not Scott._

I finally get enough air into my lungs to speak, clutching onto one of the arms holding me down.

"What do you want?" I yell, trying my best to not sound like the small teenage girl that I am.

I quickly study the person above me more. It's a man, with long brown hair and tan skin. His clothes are torn and dirty, and I wonder if maybe he's homeless or something. His fangs are only a few inches from my face as he growls loudly, never answering my question.

"Get off me!"

I feel his claws sink into my forearms, and pain radiates through my body as I gasp. He raises one arm, as if he is going to slash his claws across my neck, but someone else barrels into his body, knocking him to the ground.

I quickly stand, watching as the now two werewolves claw at each other. It takes me a minute, but I figure out that the new werewolf is Scott. I've never seen him fully turned, and it's terrifying and awesome at the same time.

Scott manages to grab hold of the other guy's arm, breaking the bone in one swift move. He falls to his knees, holding his injured arm and growling. Then, I hear Scott's voice.

"You run, or I break the other one."

The unidentified werewolf quickly runs off, leaving Scott and I alone.

He spins around just as he turns human again, and all I see is a flash of his bright red eyes before they are dark brown again. He walks forward, taking my arms in his hands to inspect my injuries.

"How bad does it hurt?" he asks, not looking me in the eyes.

"Um...n-not bad."

He nods, still not looking at me.

"I'll take you to my house. My mom can bandage them."

He gently takes my hand, pulling me forward, but I stop him. I tilt his chin up so he has to look at me.

"Scott. Who the hell was that? I have to know."

He shakes his head, "I don't know. Probably an omega or something. Just looking for an easy kill."

I feel like the air has been knocked out of me again, hearing it put so lightly, it makes me feel dizzy.

"Scott, I...could this become a daily occurrence?"

He sighs, "I don't..." he runs a hand through his hair, "Can we please just get to my house? My mom needs to bandage those before you get an infection or something."

I nod, and we walk quietly back to his house.

* * *

We walk in, and Scott leads me into the kitchen where his mom is washing dishes.

"Hey, you guys! What's-" her eyes focus on my bleeding wrists, and she drops the plate into the sink and rushes forward.

"What happened? Scott?"

He talks as Melissa leads us into the living room, gesturing for me to sit on the couch.

"She was attacked. By an omega, I think. I've never seen him, but he wasn't that strong or anything. I doubt he will come anywhere near here again."

She nods, "Okay. Go get my first-aid kit from the closet, Scott."

He quickly walks off, and Melissa looks up at me with a tired, but still warm smile.

"I'm so sorry, Lani. I'm sure this wasn't how you were expecting your night to go."

I shake my head, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Definitely not."

Scott comes back with the kit, setting it down next to Melissa before slowly sitting beside me. Melissa's lips form into a tight line.

"I think you might need a few stitches, Lani. I can do them myself, if you're okay with that."

I feel my heartbeat quicken, feeling very uneasy at the thought of needles, which I've always had a problem with.

"Y-yeah. That's fine."

Melissa pulls a few more things out of the kit, as well as a needle, and I suddenly feel very light-headed. Scott must have noticed, because I feel his hand on my back, rubbing in a circular motion that calms me down.

Melissa injects something into my arm that makes it feel almost numb, then looks up at me.

"If needles make you light-headed, you might want to look away."

I nod, then glance around the room, trying to find something to focus on, then I feel a pinching feeling in my arm, and I know that Melissa has started. I try my best to not wince, but that's difficult when you know someone is giving you stitches.

I feel Scott's hand on my cheek, and I close my eyes, remembering how much I had missed his touch. I also notice that the stinging feeling is gone, and I open my eyes, a little scared to see thin black streams under the surface of the skin of his arm. I suddenly realize what he's doing, taking away my pain, and it takes a lot of willpower to not break down in a fit of sobs, taking comfort in his arms.

"Scott, you don't have to..."

"It's okay. It's my fault this happened."

I tilt my head, my eyes squinting.

"What do you mean? Of course it wasn't your fault."

He sighs, looking down, "How could it not be my fault, Lani?"

"Anyone can be attacked my a werewolf, Scott." I assure him, trying to keep my tone light, so as to not upset him.

"But-"

I hold a finger up to his lips to quiet him, "You saved me, Scott. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead."

That seems to quiet him for now. The next thing I know, Melissa is talking again.

"Okay. This arm is done, so I'll need your other one."

I look down to see that my left forearm is bandaged.

Melissa does the same to my right arm, while I lean my head on Scott's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Soon, both my arms are bandaged, and Melissa has left the room so I can talk alone with Scott.

"What did I do, Scott?" I ask quickly, surprising him.

"Lani, you didn't do anything."

I roll my eyes, "Well, obviously I did _something_ to make you so mad!"

He sighed, "I'm not mad."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm a terrible person!"

I stare at him incredulously.

 _How can Scott McCall think he is a terrible person?_

 _He literally just saved my life!_

"Scott...you are one of the bravest, nicest people I know!" I place my hand on his cheek, staring into his eyes, "What makes you think you are a terrible person?"

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"All this time that we've been together, we've only ever talked about _my_ life. What's going on with _me_ and _my_ friends. We've been dating for over two months, and I barely know anything about you. I realized that last night when we were at Derek's apartment, when you said you wanted to be a teacher. I had never known that, because I never even bothered to ask.

"I don't know your favorite books, or what music you listen to. You've never even told me your middle name. The only time we have ever really talked about _you_ was our first date!"

I stare at him sadly, realizing that he was right. Over the past couple months, he was so focused on finding Derek, or working at the clinic. We never really talked about my life, which I was actually kind of okay with. Usually I hate talking about myself, because I always have to leave out all the weird, depressing things about myself, and come up with something cool and interesting about myself, which is a difficult thing to do when you aren't cool or interesting.

It stays silent for a minute or two longer, Scott looking sadly at the floor, and I looking at him, trying to decide what to say.

"Carter." I finally say, speaking quietly.

He looks up at me, confusion etched across his face.

"What?" he asks softly.

I walk forward a few steps and take his hands in mine.

"That's my middle name. Carter."

I see a hint of a smile on his face, but it soon disappears, and is replaced with a frown.

I sigh, kissing his cheek quickly before pulling him to the front door.

"Come with me."

He doesn't hesitate, or even respond at all. At least, not until he figures out where we are going.

* * *

"Why are we going to your house? Aren't like...your grandparents and stuff here?"

I smirk, not answering until we are standing in the front lawn of my house.

"Don't worry, I won't let them see you. I just need to get something."

I squeeze his hand reassuringly, "I'm going to go up to my room, meet me at my window in exactly one minute."

He nods, still looking confused. I sneak back inside, narrowly avoiding my grandmother, who was heading to the living room fron the kitchen. I run up the stairs and open my bedroom door, seeing Thing 1 and 2 trying to sleep.

"Get out." I tell them urgently.

They both look at me like I'm crazy.

"Why?" one of them asks.

I huff, "Because it's _my_ room! I have something I need to do, and if you don't leave in the next ten seconds, I swear I will throw you out."

They both roll their eyes, gathering a pillow and blanket each, before leaving the room. I close my door, then turn towards the window just in time to see Scott climb up the tree limb. I walk over and quietly slide open the window, immediately pulling him in and shutting it.

"What's going on?" he asks, sounding a little worried.

I smile, then walk over to my closet, pulling out the medium-sized gift box, handing it to Scott.

"Merry Christmas, Scott McCall."

His eyes widen a bit, "Christmas is still a few days away."

I roll my eyes, "After our conversation, I think now is the perfect time to give you this."

He tilts his head and smiles a bit, then sits down on my bed and takes the lid off the box.

"That day in the mall when I called you, you said all you wanted for a present was me. So...I got you some of my favorite things."

He looks at me incredulously, but he's smiling, so I don't worry too much about it.

"Go on, look inside!"

He does just that, and the first thing he holds up is my favorite book, The Perks Of Being A Wallflower. Then, a small stack of CDs. He reads off the names as he looks at each one.

"Arctic Monkeys. Heartless Bastards. Cold War kids. The 1975. And...Beyonce?" he laughs at the last one, and I hold my hands up in defense.

"Hey, you have to admit, that woman is amazing." I tell him, which makes him laugh a little more.

The next thing is a little girly, but oh well.

"A pumpkin waffles scented candle?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Trust me, that candle smells so good, you're gonna want to eat it!" I assure him.

Scott holds up the next thing, furrowing his eyebrows.

"This is the cologne that I use." he states, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, you always smell like that cologne. I really like it." I blush a little, but he just smiles cutely, picking up another item.

The last few things are Reese's Cups, a few movies (including Lilo and Stitch) and a picture that I found when I was cleaning out my desk drawers. The picture is from my freshman year of high school, and Caleb had taken it of me. She had insisted that I needed a photo of my first day, so I could always remember it.

The picture had never meant much to me, until I found it about a month after Scott and I started dating. In the picture, I'm smiling and laughing at the same time, and to my left, you can see Scott leaning against his locker, obviously looking at me, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, wow." is all Scott says, his face blushing furiously.

I smile and kiss his cheek, then his lips. Things start getting a little more heated, then we hear a knock on my door.

"Lani, when are you going to let us back in?"

 _Damn those fucking twins._

"Just a minute, girls." I say loudly.

I kiss Scott once more before standing and helping him place everything back into the box. He opens the window, kissing me once more before climbing out and working his way back down the tree.

I take a deep breath before opening my door, seeing the twin girls glaring at me. I open the door wider to let them in.

"Get some rest, girls. You're leaving tomorrow, right?" I say, making it obvious that I was excited for them to get the hell out of my house.

They roll their eyes and plop back down on their air mattresses.

* * *

 **A/N This one was a little longer than usual, but I needed to get all this stuff out of the way. Hopefully the next chapter will be happier, and easier for me to write. Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks to AnimexGoddess, Boremi18, CaliGirl17, Celestee00, Eyessettokill92, XXArmageddonXX, bitcchymermaidwhoreee (wow, nice username) lineelming, and stephanielw161997 for following, you guys are cooler than ice...sorry that joke was terrible.**

 **\- Maria**


	8. It's for protection

I wake up to the sound of my mom knocking on my door, yelling something that I can't quite make out until I fully wake up.

"Get up! It's Christmas!"

"Ugh." is my only reply.

"You have five minutes to get downstairs for breakfast before your father and I eat all the cinnamon-swirl pancakes!"

I shoot up into a sitting position. The only time my dad makes his legendary cinnamon-swirl pancakes is once a year, on Christmas day.

"I'll be down in a second!" I say, stumbling out of bed.

I freeze in place as I pull on my fuzzy robe, which happens to be decorated with penguins. I remember what happened last night, and I just so happened to forget that I have a boy in my bed.

I spin around and almost sigh as I see Scott rolling onto his back, rubbing a hand over his face. I quickly scan through the events of last night in my head.

 _Scott and his mom came over for my family's Christmas Eve party._

 _Melissa left at 9 pm, and Scott pretended to leave about an hour after that, but he just met me at my window._

 _We talked for a long time._

 _And accidently fell asleep around 1 am._

 _Nothing more._

"What time is it?" he asks groggily.

I glance at the clock, "Seven twenty-eight."

He groans and pulls himself out of bed, and I see that at some point during the night, he had taken off his pants, leaving him in just boxers and his white undershirt.

"I better get home before my mom wakes up."

He dresses himself, then walks over to me and kisses my cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Lani. You still want my mom and I to come over for lunch?"

I nod, "Oh! And see if Stiles and his dad want to come over too, and Isaac."

He looks at me like I'm crazy, "You sure your parents want so many people over?"

I shrug, "Trust me, they're gonna be so bored if it's just me here."

Scott smiles and nods, "Okay then, I'll text you and let you know."

He climbs out the window, and I walk out into the hallway, sighing as I smell cinnamon and coffee.

* * *

I tell my parents about how I invited Stiles and his dad, as well as Isaac, and they get really excited. My parents love having people over, mostly because I'm not that fun to be around, but partly because they are very sociable people.

We eat breakfast, then go to the living room to open presents. I never know what I want, but my parents always get me amazing gifts. I wait patiently as my parents open my gifts to them, which are for the first time ever, not socks.

My mom frowns slightly as she opens the jewelry box, seeing the earrings I picked out for her.

"What's the matter? When we were shopping a few weeks ago, you told me you loved those." I ask curiously.

"Well...I guess after all these years of you giving me socks...it's just sad to have that tradition be over."

My dad nods in agreement as he looks at the remote-controlled helicopter I got for him. He was always talking about how much he wanted one, despite the fact that he's in his mid-thirties.

"Yeah, I'm always excited to see what kind of pattern they are. Remember the time you got me those ones with the tacos on them?"

I roll my eyes. I had anticipated this reaction.

"Look in your stockings." I tell them in a mono tone voice.

They leap up from their chairs and run over the the fireplace, digging through their stockings until they each pulled out a fluffy pair of socks, my mom's had koalas and my dad's had dinosaurs.

"Woah! They're so soft!" my dad exclaimed, making me roll my eyes again.

 _I will never understand my parents_.

I open a couple of my own presents. I get a dark blue sweater and a pair of black combat boots. Then, my dad hands me a small box, which I figure is jewelry. Boy, was I wrong.

 _Keys..._

 _Car keys..._

 _Holy._

 _Shit._

I look up at them, not knowing what to say. I hadn't said anything about wanting or needing a car. Of course, I really wanted a car, but I certainly didn't need one quite yet.

"W-wow. Um...just wow."

My parents look at me with a confused expression. I'm guessing they were worried that I hadn't screamed out of excitement or something. I honestly didn't know how to react.

"Do you want to see it?" my dad asked slowly.

I nod, still not showing any emotion.

I follow my parents outside, and there it is. A car. My _own_ car. It's a dark grey Honda Accord, which looked brand new. Suddenly, the realization hits me.

 _I._

 _Have._

 _A._

 _Car._

I smile widely and hug both my parents, saying 'thank you' about a thousand times. Then I run over to the car, still in my pajamas, and penguin robe, opening the car door and sitting in the driver's seat. My hands run over the steering wheel, the radio and the leather seats.

"This is...amazing. Seriously, I don't even have words to describe this!"

My parents are laughing happily, glad to see me to excited over something. I don't think they've seen me this happy (over something that didn't have to do with Scott) in a long time.

We all go for a ride around the block, but we don't stay out long because we have people coming over, and the living room is covered in wrapping paper and we have to make lunch.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Lani!" Stiles says happily, giving me a hug.

I've learned over the past few months that Stiles is a hugger, which he must have gotten from his mom, because his dad seems to be the exact opposite.

I look over at Isaac, "No hug?" I ask sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes, "Maybe some other time." he mumbles, obviously not amused.

Scott and his mom arrive a few minutes after everyone else, and then we all go to the dining room to eat. My parents have never really talked to Isaac, so they start asking him questions to try and get to know him.

"So you live with Scott and his mom?" my mom asks.

Isaac nods, "Yeah. My dad was uh...killed," he sees the shocked look on my parents faces, "It's okay though, he had it coming."

My dad chokes on his bread and my mom drops her fork.

"Oh...wow." my mom says.

Scott nudges Isaac with his elbow, giving him a look that says 'What the hell is wrong with you?'

My dad clears his throat and carries on as if nothing happened.

"Well, do you have a girlfriend?"

This time, it's Isaac that chokes, and Scott pats him on the back.

"Oh, um...well...I d-do." he glances nervously at Scott.

"That's nice. Does she go to school with all you guys?"

Isaac runs a shaky hand through his hair, "She does."

After a few silent moments, Mr. Stilinski mentions something about a robbery in town, and all the adults start talking. I watch as Scott leans in close to whisper something to Isaac.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?"

I too noticed that he seemed very worked up, which is weird for him. He's always so calm and cool.

Isaac shrugs and takes a sip of water, his hands still shaking a bit.

Suddenly, I see Scott's eyes widen and his nostrils flare. The grip he had on his glass cup tightens, and the cup shatters in his hand. Everyone looks at him, and he realizes what he did.

"Oh Sh-sorry. I-I'll go get a towel," Scott glances down at Isaac, "You mind helping me?"

Both of the boys leave the dining room, and it's really quiet for a few moments, until everyone hears a very loud thud come from the kitchen.

I quickly jump from my seat, "I'll go check on them."

I walk into the kitchen and see Scott trapping Isaac between the wall and himself, with his hand tightly wrapped around his neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Scott?" Isaac manages to say.

Scott's grip only tightens, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? You're dating Allison!"

I suddenly understand what the problem is, and I feel a little annoyed that Scott still gets so worked up about Allison, but I try to not let it bother me.

I realize that Isaac is probably about to pass out, so I walk forward and place my hand on Scott's arm.

"Let him go, Scott." I say as calmly as I can.

He still doesn't let go, so I try again.

"If my parents walk in here and see you strangling your friend, they will definitely get the wrong impression."

Scott sighs and quickly lets go of Isaac's throat, dropping him back down to his feet. Isaac gasps for air and swallows loudly.

"I'm sorry, Scott. I didn't know how to tell you."

Scott looks down and shakes his head, rubbing a hand over his face. I decide to give them some privacy, so I walk over to a drawer and grab a towel, then walk back to the dining room and clean up the broken glass.

A few minutes later, both the boys walk quietly back into the room and sit down, acting as if nothing happened.

* * *

After lunch, all the boys and I go into the living room so I can give Isaac and Stiles their gifts. Stiles' eyes grow wide when he opens the box and sees the, fully loaded, marshmallow gun. He immediately aims it at Scott and shoots him in the chest, then laughs maniacally.

"I have so much power!" he shouts enthusiastically, "This is amazing, Lani. Thanks!"

"Yeah. _Thanks_ , Lani." Scott says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I laugh at Stiles' excitement and Scott's annoyed expression, "You're welcome, boys."

Isaac blushes when he unrolls the poster, seeing the girls in bikini's. He starts chuckling nervously.

"That's...that's very funny, Lani."

I take that as a 'thank you', smirking and sitting back on the couch next to Scott.

"Hey, Scott! Try to shoot the marshmallows into my mouth!" Stiles exclaims from his chair.

Scott and Isaac take turns trying to shoot the candy into Stiles' mouth, but most of them just end up hitting him in the face.

When the gun runs out of ammo, they move onto the other presents. I'm surprised when Stiles hands me a gift, and I smile widely.

"Wow, Stiles. You actually got me a present!"

He shrugs humbly, "Well actually, I _made_ it. I think you're gonna love it."

I open the box and see that it's a small photo album. The cover says 'Incriminating photos of your boyfriend'

My eyes widen and I hungrily take it out of the box and open it.

"Really, Stiles? I thought you were my friend!" Scott groans.

"I'm not your friend, I'm your _best_ friend. And as your best friend, I think it's my responsibility to show your girlfriend how much of a freakin' dork you used to be!"

I laugh when I see the first page. It's Scott when he was a toddler, and he drew all over himself when a permanent marker.

"That's actually not funny," Scott points out, "That stuff didn't wash off for like a month!"

I flip through the rest of the book, seeing pictures of him at all ages. All of them are hilarious, and we all laugh at how much Scott is blushing.

"Wow, Scott. You really didn't like wearing pants, did you?" I ask, making him roll his eyes.

At the age of twelve, he had braces and a really bad haircut, and I look back and forth between the pictures of him and the Scott sitting in front of me. He looks unrecognizable from the boy in the photos, but I know that despite now being a senior in high school, and a werewolf, a part of him is still that dorky kid.

I also laugh at the pictures Stiles is in, because he used to have a buzz cut, and he looks so much younger.

"I still think I rocked the buzz cut, by the way." he defends himself.

On the last page is a photo of Scott that looks recent.

"Lydia took that one." Stiles said.

In the picture, Scott and I are standing in the school hallway. I remember what was going on when Lydia took the picture. Scott and I had just kissed, and when I pulled away and opened my eyes, his eyes were bright red. It had startled me a bit, because I rarely saw them like that. He had shut his eyes tightly, then opened them again, and they were brown again. He sheepishly explained that _that_ sometimes happened when he lost control momentarily.

Lydia had taken the photo right when he had opened his eyes from the kiss, and he was grinning like an idiot. Eyes shining red.

"Aw. This isn't embarrassing, it's adorable." I tell Scott, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Seriously, guys? Get a room!" Stiles mocked.

Scott rolled his eyes, "Now, time for your present from me."

I smile and watch as he picks up the gift bag at his feet. He sets it in my lap and I excitedly remove the colored tissue paper, throwing it behind me like a child.

I pull a rectangular box out of the bag, opening it to see a necklace. The silver chain is long, and attached to it is a long purple gem, about the length of my finger.

"Scott, this is so beautiful. Thank you." I kiss his cheek, sparing Stiles any embarrassment.

"Actually, there is something inside it." Scott lifts it from the box, taking the jewel into his hands. He unscrews the metal piece linking the jewel to the chain.

"It's filled with mountain ash. Do you remember me telling you how the ash works?" he asks.

I nod, "Yeah. It's like a barrier against the supernatural."

"So, if you're ever in danger again, you can protect yourself." he tells me.

A small smile appears on my face, and I feel blood rush to my face. I take Scott's hand in mine and stand up, making him stand as well.

"Come with me." I say quietly, not caring what Stiles and Isaac think.

* * *

I lead him up to my bedroom, locking the door behind me. I immediately kiss him, much more passionately than when we were downstairs. I push him towards the bed until he falls backwards, and I climb over him, kissing him once more.

"Thank you, Scott."

He doesn't seem to be paying much attention to anything but kissing me.

"For what?" he mumbles against my lips.

I pull away and roll my eyes, "For the necklace, you idiot." I tell him playfully.

He just pulls me back down to his lips, tangling his hand in my hair. I moan and grind my hips on his, making him groan. I feel his hands on my hips, working their way under my shirt. He suddenly pulls off my sweater, quickly unclasping my bra and throwing it somewhere in my room.

Scott pushes himself into a sitting position, and I continue rolling my hips on his. I gasp when I feel his mouth on my breast, and his hand slides down to my lower back. I pull off his shirt, moving my hand over his muscular chest.

I squeal when he flips us over, his body hovering over mine. He holds himself up with one elbow, and his other hand trails down my body, his fingers slipping under the waistband of my skirt. He pulls it down, leaving me in just my underwear. Scott's mouth kisses just below my ear, and he starts whispering something.

"You're shaking."

 _Oh, I wonder why..._

"I'm just..." I can't think of what to say. My mind's racing and my heart is beating incredibly fast.

"It's okay. We can stop if you want to." he tells me softly, but I can tell that' sthe last thing he wants to do.

I shake my head, "No, I don't want to stop."

Scott's face breaks into an adorable half grin, and he kisses me deeply once more.

* * *

 **A/N Kind of a cliffhanger, sorry! Life has been a bit difficult for me lately, and that's why I haven't updated this story much. I have a very busy month ahead of me, so I'm not sure if I will get better about posting any time soon.**

 **This chapter is very much about relationships and such, and not anything supernatural. I need to know if you guys want this story to be mostly about Scott and Lani's relationship, as well as other people's, or if you want more supernatual things. Crime fighting and stuff like that. I've never really written anything like that, but I'm sure I could try if that's what you guys want.**

 **Thanks to AnimePrincessRach, Magicmarauder171, Yumeena, groovygroot, and xxhanschaxx for following this story!**

 **\- Maria**


	9. Girl and boy interrupted

"You did _it_?" Caleb asked loudly, causing me to 'shh' her.

After a few silent seconds of her staring at me, waiting for confirmation, I nod.

The only thing keeping her from screaming is my hand clamped over her mouth. When I'm sure she can stay quiet, I remove my hand, waiting for the onslaught of questions. Caleb isn't a virgin herself, but she still wants me to tell her what it was like for me.

"Was he good?" she starts off with.

 _I feel his soft lips trail down my neck and his erection rub against my middle. One of his hands holding him up, and the other rubbing small circles on my hip bone. I run my hands down his chest and stomach, coming to a stop at the waistband of his boxers, then sliding them down his legs._

 _Scott runs his hand down to my knee, pulling it up to his hip. The feeling of his lips on my neck and his hand rubbing up and down my thigh make me moan, and I feel the familiar aching in the pit of my stomach._

"Yeah, he was really good."

Caleb urgently grabs my hand, "You did use protection, right?"

 _"What are you doing?" I ask breathlessly as Scott pulls away, reaching for his jeans sitting on the end of the bed._

 _"I'm getting something." he speaks in a low voice._

 _I sit up and see him pull out his wallet, taking a small silver package out of it. He crawls back over me, ripping the wrapper with his teeth and rolling the condom over his erection._

"Yes, Caleb. We used protection." I tell her, rolling my eyes.

She nods, relief evident in her expression.

"Did he hurt you?" she asks quietly.

 _Scott positions himself over me, kissing me once more. I can feel his length rubbing against my core, making me shiver._

 _"Are you okay?" he asks softly, looking at me seriously._

 _I nod, wrapping my legs against his waist, pulling him closer. His hands grip my waist, and he slowly slides into me. I gasp, wincing at the pressure. I now understand why women say it hurts, but it also feels good, in a weird way._

 _"I'm sorry." he whispers, kissing me softly._

 _"It's okay." I tell him, experimentally moving my hips, feeling a spark a pleasure, the pain fading._

 _He gets the message, slowly pulling almost completely out of me before filling me back up. After a few thrusts, he starts speeding up, making me moan._

"Kind of. It went away pretty quickly though."

"Okay...who was on top?" she asks, smirking.

"Um..."

 _After I get used to the feeling, I start moving my hips in time with his. I can feel my orgasm building inside me. A few moments later, I flip us both over, moaning as he thrusts into me. His hands lock onto my hips, and he moves them up and down until I get the rhythm. I roll and rock my hips on his, making him groan._

 _Suddenly, I feel Scott flipping us back over. He lifts one of my legs and positions it on his shoulder, going even deeper and making me moan loudly._

"We...took turns." I say, biting my lip.

Caleb clicks her tongue, "Naughty girl! Did he let you finish first?"

 _I can feel my orgasm about to explode through me, and I know that Scott must be close as well._

 _"Scott, I'm...gonna..." I say breathlessly._

 _"Me too." he says kissing me before thrusting even harder._

 _I swear I see stars as a come, moaning loudly, despite my parents being just downstairs. Scott's grip on my leg tightens as he releases, burying his head in the crook of my neck, kissing me softly._

I smirk, "Yes, he did."

Caleb shakes her head, "What a gentleman. The jerk I lost my virginity to lasted about two minutes, then just left. Didn't even have the decency to get me off first. He hasn't talked to me since."

Caleb then goes on to talk about the many guys she has slept with since then, and how she quickly got over him. But I'm distracted, remembering what happened after Scott and I had sex.

 _Scott rolls off me, pulling me close to him. He places lazy kisses on my neck while I catch my breath._

 _"I love you, Lani." he whispers._

 _I give him a small smile and place my hand on his cheek, brushing my thumb gently over his bottom lip._

 _"I love you too, Scott."_

 _We kiss each other heatedly for a few minutes, until I remember that people are probably looking for us._

 _"We need to get dressed and go back downstairs, Scott." I say quietly._

 _He groans, "I just want to stay here, with you."_

 _I kiss him once more before sliding out of bed, looking for my discarded clothes. I find my bra and underwear, and I put them on before pulling on my skirt and sweater, then putting on the necklace Scott gave me. I turn and see that Scott is still laying in bed, just staring at me._

 _"Scott McCall," I say, crawling back onto the bed, "Do not make me go back down there alone."_

 _He rolls his eyes, "Fine. Where's my pants?"_

Luckily, no one except for Isaac and Stiles had seemed to notice that we were gone.

"Are we still on for the sleepover tonight?" Caleb asks.

I nod, smiling mischeviously.

She heads to the bathroom and I walk towards my locker. I'm almost to my destination when a pair of hands grab me and pull me into an empty classroom. I'm about to go all ninja warrior on their ass when I realize that it's Scott.

"Jesus Christ, McCall. You scared the shit out of me!"

He just backs me against the wall and kisses me softly, his hands gently placed on either side of my face. Scott pulls away a few inches, his lips still slightly brushing against mine when he talks.

"Did you mean it...when you said you loved me?" he asks quietly.

My eyebrows furrow, and I look at him seriously, "Of course I meant it. That was almost two weeks ago, why are you asking about it now?"

He looks down at his feet, "You haven't said it since then. I didn't know if maybe you were lying or something."

I sigh and place my hand on his cheek, softly stroking his cheekbone with my thumb.

"I would never lie to you, Scott. I love you." I tell him calmly.

I can see the edges of his mouth twitching into a smile, and I lean in and kiss him. After a few seconds, he pulls away and runs a hand through his hair.

"Sorry about that. I just...I guess after..." he stops himself from finishing his sentence, as if he thought it would upset me. I know exactly what he is talking about, though.

"After Allison broke up with you?" I ask softly, looking him in the eyes.

He nods, "I saw her and Isaac together today. They were...kissing."

"I'm sorry, Scott. But I promise you, Isaac isn't my type."

His face breaks into a smile and he laughs, which was just the reaction I was hoping for.

"Good to know."

We kiss again, only to be interrupted by the bell.

"I'll see you after school, Scott." I say, kissing his cheek and walking out the door.

* * *

Ever since school started back, I've started giving Scott a ride home. And today, when I pull into his driveway and give him a kiss goodbye, his hand sneaks up my thigh and his lips move more hungrily than usual.

"What's got you excited?" I whisper against his lips, smirking.

Scott's other hand rests at the base of my neck, tangling his fingers in my hair.

"Do you...wanna...go inside?" he asks between kisses.

I nod, turning off the car and grabbing my phone. We haven't slept together since Christmas day, with both of us being so busy. I've missed him a lot over the past two weeks.

Scott quickly unlocks the front door, pulling me inside by my hand.

"Where is your mom?" I ask, following him up the stairs.

"She's still at work. Won't be home until seven."

He leads me into his room, pushing me against the closed door and kissing my neck. He pulls off my coat, then my sweater. I slide his jacket down his arms and pull up his t-shirt, exposing his toned torso. My hands undo his belt and unbutton his pants. I slide them down his legs, leaving him in just boxers.

"No fair." he growls, practically ripping off my tank top.

Scott picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He carries me over to his bed, laying me down and climbing on top of me. He quickly unbuttons my jeans, pulling them off me along with my underwear.

He places rough kisses on my neck as he unclasps my bra, then works his way down. As his lips move over my breasts, his hand runs lightly down my stomach and slides over my core, making me moan.

His movements are quick and hungry, as if he can't control himself. I mean, I'm definitely not complaining, it's just so unlike him to be so...wild.

I feel my orgasm rip through me, but Scott wastes no time in pulling off his underwear, grabbing a condom from his bedside table, rolling it on and positioning himself with my legs wrapped around his waist. He thrusts into me, both of us moaning loudly. His hips move quickly, and his hands holds my hips up, moving them against his roughly.

I can feel another orgasm building inside me, and I moan loudly. I look up into Scott's eyes, seeing them turn bright red. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain on my thighs, and I look down to see that Scott's claws are digging into my flesh. He doesn't seem to notice, and he keeps thrusting deeply.

I kind of like the pain mixed with pleasure, and before long, I climax strongly, tangling my hands in his hair and moaning loudly. I watch as Scott comes himself, squeezing his eyes shut and groaning. When he opens his eyes, they are brown again, and I notice that his claws have contracted. He moves off me and lies next to me, catching his breath.

Scott looks down at his hands, seeing my blood all over them.

"Oh my god! I'm...I'm so sorry." he says guiltily, pulling back the covers to inspect the scratches.

"Scott, it's okay," I assure him, trying to get his attention, "I kind of enjoyed it."

He freezes, slowly looking up at me with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Really?" he asks, a wonderous look on his face.

Before I can respond, the door to Scott's bedroom opens quickly, and I see Isaac and Allison standing in the doorway. Isaac covers his eyes and Allison makes a squealing sound.

"Sorry! We heard a noise..." Isaac explains, not looking up from his feet.

Scott and I have both ducked almost completely under the covers, both of our faces blushing red. I can see Allison awkwardly glancing at Scott, hiding partially behind Isaac.

"Um...do you mind?..." Scott asks, raising his eyebrows.

Isaac and Allison quickly leave us, closing the door behind them. I glance at Scott, feeling laughter building in my chest. The look of utter embarrassment on his face is hilarious and adorable at the same time.

He looks at me funny when I start laughing quietly, which only makes me laugh harder.

"I don't think I'm finding this as funny as you." he says, still giving me a weird look.

I start shaking my head slowly, "I'm sorry. I'm just laughing to keep myself from feeling so...mortified."

Scott rolls his eyes and collapses back onto his pillow.

"Hey, do you think Isaac saw my boobs?" I ask, still laughing.

"Oh god!" Scott crawls under the covers, saying a few more words that are muffled by the blankets.

I duck under the comforter and join him, "What was that?" I ask.

"I said I'm gonna kill him!" he exclaims, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I cuddle closer to him and kiss his cheek, "Aw, I'm sure that wasn't his intention."

* * *

After getting dressed, Scott and I go back downstairs, finding Isaac and Allison sitting on the couch.

"Um, hey guys..." Scott says, awkwardly waving his hand.

"Hey there," Allison says before standing and walking forward.

"I don't think we've met," she tells me, "Lani, right?" she asks politely.

 _Damn! Why does she have to be so nice?_

 _Why can't she be a colossal bitch-face that I can be rude to?_

"Yeah. It's uh...nice to meet you." I say, not knowing if I sounded convincing.

"Sorry again for...barging in on you two." Isaac says, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Out of nowhere, Scott's face twists into a somewhat mischievous smirk.

"What _were_ you guys doing here?" he asks.

Isaac and Allison glance at each other quickly, both stuttering and failing to come up with an answer.

"W-well...we were coming here to..." Isaac starts, desperately looking at Allison for help.

"Study." she finishes.

Scott smiles and nods, watching in amusment at the nervous couple.

"You two are the worst liars...like ever." he says with a grin.

It's starting to get dark outside, so I decide to use that as an excuse to get the hell out of this awkward coversation.

"Okay, well. I really need to be getting to Caleb's house," I grab my purse by the door that I dropped when Scott and I came inside earlier, then turn back towards everyone, "It was good to meet you, Allison."

Then I just leave, having no idea what's going to happen between Scott, Isaac and Allison. I figure it's not really any of my business. While I walk back to the car, I glance up at the sky and see that it's a full moon tonight, which makes me roll my eyes.

 _That's explains why he was so excited._

* * *

On the drive to Caleb's house, the realization that Scott and I are in a relationship, a _serious_ relationship, crashes down on me.

 _Sure, we dated for a few months, but now it's like, official._

I feel a mixture of happiness and something similar to horror swirl around inside me. I'm happy because I've always liked Scott, since freshman year. But, it's also kind of terrifying to think that now I can't be with anyone else.

 _What if I meet the love of my life tomorrow, but I can't be with him because of Scott?!_

 _Or, what if Scott and I end up getting married, but then he gets killed because he's a fucking werewolf!_

I'm pulled from my train of thought when I see my phone light up. Caleb's calling me.

"Hello?" I say into the speaker.

" _I've tried calling you like four times! Are you okay_?" Caleb says loudly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have a lot to tell you when I get to your house."

* * *

Any time I sleep over at Caleb's house, she makes a huge deal about it. I'm talking tons of snacks, a gigantic selection of movies and an amazing pillow fort on her bedroom floor.

So, after I change into pajamas, make some hot tea and make myself comfortable on the fluffy fort, I tell Caleb about the events of today.

"They walked into the room while you guys were hooking up?" she asked with wide eyes and an amused grin.

"Well, we had just finished. But, I'm pretty sure they saw my boobs and Scott's butt." I say, shrugging as nonchalantely as I can.

Caleb bursts into fits of laughter, collapsing onto her back and rolling around.

I roll my eyes, "Okay, calm down!"

She finally sits back up and catches her breath, "So, what were you so worked up about on the phone?" she asks, now serious.

I sigh, feeling the anxiety creep back into me.

"I'm...in a serious relationship. Like, we've said we love each other, and I know Scott means it."

Caleb looks a little confused, "Do you not love him?"

"No! I love him so much!" I assure her.

"Then what's the problem?"

I take a sip of tea, trying to figure out how to say what's in my head.

"I'm just...afraid that I'll hurt him. What if I decided I wanted to break up with him? The thought of upsetting him...it hurts me just to think about it. Or, what if he breaks up with me? I don't want to lose him."

Caleb looks at me in that calming kind of way, "You know what I think?"

"What?" I ask, almost desperately.

"I think that you need to stop worrying so much. The way Scott looks at you, with that goofy smile, I can tell that he is _really_ in love with you, and that he would never leave you. And, when I see the way you act around him, all doe-eyed and clumsy, I'm sure that you wouldn't hurt him.

"You two were meant to find each other. I don't doubt that for a second."

I give her a small smile, "Caleb, you never cease to amaze me."

All of the sudden, she's back to her usual sassy demeanor, "I know!" she says with a twirl of her hair.

* * *

Around midnight, after we've both eaten about 200 pounds of pretzels each and watched around 3 movies, we are about to pass out.

"Hey Caleb?" I ask quietly.

"Hm?" she sounds like she's almost asleep.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I say, smiling when I think about all the things Caleb has helped me through.

I feel her hand cover mine, squeezing it gently.

"I don't know what you'd do without me either." she mumbles.

* * *

 **A/N Aw, Lani and Caleb! Anyone ship them besides me? XD Another kind of long one, but I hope you enjoyed! Lots of 'sexy times', as well as awkwardness. Speaking of sex, do you guys want me to keep writing some dirty stuff? I have no idea if I'm any good at it (oops)**

 **Thanks to Black Fox Kenzie, Hear BUFU, Nevergonnafitin (sure you will!), VervainHearts, camsbffIfOnly, cessysmilez, hungergamespettalover, .you.519, lanalana1000, stordec23, and twibe for following! You people are crazy awesome and I love you all!**

 **If you have any questions or suggestions for the story, PM me!**

 **\- Maria**


	10. Thanks for the shoulder

The day after the awkward encounter Scott and I had with Isaac and Allison, I get a text from Scott as I'm eating lunch.

 _ **Hey! What are you up to today?**_

 _ **Just enjoying a lazy Saturday :) What about you?**_

 _ **I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?**_

 _ **I'd love to!**_ I reply.

 _ **Great! I'll pick you up at 7 and we'll meet Isaac and Allison at the restaurant :)**_

 _Wait, what the hell?_

 _ **You kinda forgot to mention we would be with them...**_

 _ **Oh, did I? Well, yes. They will be there with us.**_

I roll my eyes.

 _ **That was cruel, Scott.**_

 _ **I'm sorry! Allison pressured me into all of us going out to dinner together. I didn't want to be mean.**_

The idea of going on a double date with Isaac and Allison sounds like the most awkward evening ever, but I don't want to upset Scott.

 _ **Fine. I'll see you at 7.**_

 _ **I love you!**_

I smile when I read his text, knowing I made him happy.

 _ **I love you too, McCall.**_

* * *

At 6:59, I reach the bottom of the stairs, having just heard Scott pulling his car into the driveway. After a few more seconds, I hear the doorbell. I walk forward, opening the door to see him standing there, looking as handsome as ever.

"Wow, Lani. You look amazing." he says, grinning widely.

 _Hell yeah I do!_

I look down at my black flowy dress and high heels, pretending that I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself!" I say, giving him a quick kiss before grabbing my leather jacket and stepping outside with him.

Before he opens the car door for me, he leans in and kisses me passionately, which I wasn't expecting. He pulls away, still close enough that his soft lips brush against mine as he talks.

"Thank you for doing this, Lani."

I kiss him once more, this time prepared for it.

"Anything for you, Scott."

* * *

As soon as Scott and I walk into the restaurant, we see Isaac and Allison waiting for us. We exchange a few greetings, before being led back to our table by the hostess. For the first five minutes of sitting at the table, the silence is incredibly uncomfortable, broken up only by the sounds coming from other people in the restaurant.

Eventually, Scott and Isaac strike up a conversation about lacrosse, which leaves Allison and I awkwardly glancing at each other, feeling undeniably awkward. Occasionally, I'll think of something to say, but the subject always dies down almost immediately.

Every time I start to feel overwhelmed by the uncomfortable situation, Scott seems to sense it, and I feel his hand squeeze mine reassuringly. This happens several times throughout our dinner, and I swear that Allison watches us closely every time it happens. At one point her eyes seem almost wild, and I wonder if she might explode.

A horrible part of me feels proud. Proud for making her jealous of me.

I had always been a bit envious of Allison. She's classically stunning, smart as a whip, and impossibly nice to everyone. She is even nice to me...at least to my face.

After dessert, the waiter brings the checks. Scott groans as he reaches into his pocket.

"I left my wallet in the car," he pulls on his coat and kisses my cheek quickly, "Be right back!" he tells us.

Not more than ten seconds later, Allison excuses herself to the bathroom. I don't think too much of it, and Isaac and I manage to have a, somewhat enjoyable, conversation about how cake was superior to pie.

After almost ten minutes, we both realize that our significant others haven't made it back to the table. We both slip on our jackets and step outside. I suggest walking to Scott's car, but quickly regret it when I see what has apparently been happening the whole time Isaac and I were waiting for them.

Allison had Scott's body pinned between herself and his car. Her hand was wrapped around his neck as she shoved her tongue down his throat.

At first, I thought maybe she had thrown herself at Scott, and he didn't know how to react. But then, I saw that one of his arms was wrapped around her waist, and his other hand was tangling in her hair. It was easy to tell that they were both enjoying themselves.

Unable to comprehend what was happening, I looked up at Isaac, who was standing beside me. The look on his face was pure disappointment, and it was a look I had never seen on his usually inexpressive face.

I turned back to Scott and Allison, who had still not noticed they were being watched. Out of nowhere, Isaac cleared his throat loudly, causing Allison to jump away from Scott. The look on her face told me that she wanted us to find them making out. It was a look of over-dramatic shock, with the slightest hint of satisfaction hidden in her eyes.

"Isaac." she said breathlessly.

"Lani." Scott said, barely audible.

I was still completely dumbfounded. This didn't feel real, it seemed like a nightmare that I would wake up from when my alarm clock rang. But, the painful and confusing moment seemed to drag on for hours before I did the only thing I could think to do.

I turned to Isaac, doing my best to not let my voice crack.

"Isaac, do you mind giving me a ride home?" I asked quietly.

He turned to me with sad eyes, then nodded his head, touching my shoulder gently. We both turned and walked straight to his car, neither Allison nor Scott trying to stop us.

* * *

The car ride was completely silent. I tried my hardest to not break down into sobs, because I didn't want to make Isaac more uncomfortable than he already was. After what seemed like years, he put the car in park in my driveway.

I took a deep breath, boldly looking over at him. He sat emotionless, hands resting on the steering wheel. I felt my heart break at the thought of him having to go back to the McCall's house, where he lived. Having to see Scott, and know that his own girlfriend liked still liked him. Not having anyone to talk to about what happened. I couldn't let him go home to that disappointment and awkwardness, at least not yet.

"Isaac?" I asked softly.

His head turned to look at me, "Yeah?" he said, and I could tell he was having a very hard time keeping his voice from breaking.

"Come inside with me." I said quietly.

He looked a little confused, so I elaborated.

"I can't let you go back home to...and well, I think I need a shoulder to cry on."

Isaac still looked a little apprehensive.

"I think you need a shoulder, too." I added.

At that, his face softened, and he nodded. He turned off the car and opened the door, stepping into the chill night air.

I unlocked the front door as quietly as I could, tiptoeing inside and leading Isaac up to my room. I shut my bedroom door softly after we had both entered the room. I turned to see Isaac standing in the middle of my room, shoulders slightly hunched over, with a sad look on his face.

To me, Isaac always seemed taller than everyone else. And he always looked to confidant and strong. Now, as he stood in my room, he looked to small and lonely, like a lost little boy. I slowly stepped forward until we were only about a foot apart.

Cautiously, I reached forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug that I hoped was comforting. After a few quiet seconds, his long arms wrapped around me as well, and I felt as he took a shuddering breath. We stayed like that for a few minutes, him quietly crying as we embraced each other.

I had yet to shed a tear. I still felt as though this wasn't real, and I had a hard time letting go and sobbing.

I finally looked up at Isaac's face, which was red and covered in tear tracks. I reached up and wiped away a few tears with my thumbs. Then, I reached down and took his hand, guiding him over to my bed.

I gestured for him to sit down, "I'm gonna go put on my pajamas. I'll be right back."

He nodded, and I grabbed a large t-shirt and some cozy pants, slipping into my bathroom to change.

When I came back out, Isaac was sitting with his back against the headboard of my bed. He had kicked off his shoes, and his jacket was laying on the back of my desk chair.

I sat down on the opposite side of my bed from him, positioning myself the same as him, our shoulders almost touching. I suddenly felt the urge to speak.

"Is this real?" I asked quietly, my voice threatening to crack.

He slowly turned to look at me with misty eyes.

"I think so." he whispered, taking my hand in his.

After replaying the memory of Scott and Allison kissing each other passionately in my mind for the hundredth time since it happened, I finally felt a tear fall down my cheek.

Isaac noticed, because he moved closer to me, wrapping an arm protectively around my waist, holding me close while I cried heavily into his white t-shirt. Throughout the night, we held each other tightly, comforted by the feeling of having someone supporting us.

Neither of us talked much, because there wasn't anything to say.

Eventually, we fell asleep. Both of us lying on our backs, my head resting on his chest, and his arm wrapped around me.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Isaac was getting off the bed as quietly as he could, so as to not disturb me.

"Thanks for staying, Isaac." I said softly, giving him the biggest smile I could, which wasn't big at all.

The corner of his mouth twitched into what could possibly be mistaken for a half smile, and he leaned down to softly touch my shoulder.

"Any time, Lani. And thanks for..." I could tell he didn't want to have to recount the events of last night, so I nodded, letting him know that I understood.

Isaac slipped on his jacket and stepped into his shoes.

"I guess I should probably use the window?" he asked, the slightest hint of his mischievous side showing through his worn expression.

I sighed and nodded, knowing my parents would be very confused when a boy they barely knew came walking out of my room.

Isaac unlocked and opened the window, looking back at me again.

"How difficult do you think things will be now?" he asked, a mixture of curiosity and sadness on his face.

"I wish I knew, Isaac." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

He nodded, and ducked out of the window, shutting it behind him. I took a deep breath and fell back against my pillow. As soon as I closed my eyes, I heard yelling coming from the front yard, and I dreaded what I might find when I looked out the window.

 _God damn it!_

 _I hate boys._

Apparently, Scott had been planning on coming to see me, but he ended up seeing Isaac climbing out my bedroom window. So Scott, being the reckless, emotional, and strong werewolf/teenager that he was, decided to pick Isaac up by his jacket and pin him against a tree.

I ran downstairs and yanked open the front door, ignoring my parents questions as I sprinted over to where Scott was attacking Isaac.

"Scott!" I yelled, having never been that loud around him, or in my entire life.

He hadn't noticed me until I yelled, so the look in his face was surprised when he turned to look at me, dropping Isaac down to the ground.

"Lani!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug that I _didn't_ want.

I shoved him off me, a hard expression on my face as I stared up into his eyes.

"No, Scott! We're done." Even though I only said a few words, they seemed to hit Scott hard, and his face flashed back and forth between sadness and anger.

He finally settled on being mad, and he pointed at Isaac, "Did you seriously hook up with him?" he asked loudly, despite my parents standing not too far away.

I blushed furiously and shook my head, "No! I asked Isaac to stay with me last night because I was having a really hard time...we-we both were."

Scott's face softened a bit, but he still looked bothered.

"Speaking of which," I said, looking into his eyes, "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

I didn't care that my parents, and probably my neighbors next door could hear me yelling.

"It-it was a mistake, honestly!" Scott said, trying to take my hand, which I jerked from his reach, "Allison cornered me last night, saying something about how she missed me. She kept rambling on and on about how we should get back together, and before I knew what was happening..."

"She kissed you. Like...a lot." I finished for him.

"You really seemed to be enjoying it." Isaac piped in, and I nodded my head in agreement.

Scott sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I...I had kinda...missed her too."

I rolled my eyes, turning my body around, about to stomp back inside my house.

"Wait!" Scott yelled, and I begrudgingly turned around, waiting for him to continue.

"I _had_ missed her. Back when she first broke up with me, I was heartbroken, and all I wanted was to get her back. Then, I met you, and you were amazing. I quickly started forgetting about Allison, and all I wanted was you!

"Then, last night, she trapped me. When she kissed me, my first instinct was to stop. To tell her I wasn't interested in her anymore, and to go back to you. But, the weak part of me remembered how much I used to obsess over getting her back, and I just gave in."

Through his whole speech, all I do is stare at him through narrowed eyes, listening to every word that comes tumbling out of his mouth.

"I swear to you, Lani. I'm completely over her. After you and Isaac left last night, I broke down and started crying. I was yelling at Allison and telling her I wanted her to leave."

Scott walked forward a few steps, gently taking my hand in his.

"All I want is you." he tells me again, and I can tell he's being honest.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, thinking over my options.

 _You could crush him. Tell him you will never forgive him, and tell him to get lost._

 _Or, you could forgive him._

 _Or maybe..._

"Let me think about it, Scott." I tell him calmly, removing my hand from his and walking back into my house.

* * *

All day Sunday, I thought about Scott.

 _Should I really give him another chance?_

 _What if he hurts me again?_

My parents told me to do what I thought was best, even if it would be difficult, for me and Scott.

Caleb, being the very blunt person that she is, told me that he didn't deserve me, and that I should break up with him.

After dinner, I just sat in my room, stressing over how important this decision was. I could choose to stay with him, and we could work out our problems. Or break up with him, never getting to wake up next to him, kiss him, or really talk to him ever again.

I felt a few angry tears fall down my face, and I wiped them away quickly. Suddenly, an idea came to my head. I picked up my phone and searched through my contacts until I found the person I needed to talk to.

 _Rebecca_ _Hale_

I dialed her number, hearing it ring a few times before a voice I recognized as Derek's spoke.

" _Hello?_ " he asked.

"Hey, it's Lani."

It took him a few long seconds to respond, and I figured he was trying to remember me.

" _Oh right! Scott's girlfriend. How are you?_ "

 _Not his girlfriend, actually..._

"That's why I'm calling. I kinda needed to talk to Rebecca about something. Is she there?"

" _Yeah, she's in her office, one sec..._ "

It was quiet for about ten seconds, then I heard Rebecca's sweet voice through the speaker.

" _Lani! I'm so happy you called. How are you?_ "

 _Terrible._

 _God-awful._

"I've been better. See, um...Scott and I are having some trouble. I was hoping you might be able to help."

Rebecca's voice was suddenly less happy, much more solemn.

" _Oh no...what's wrong?_ "

I took a deep breath, determined to keep my voice steady.

"Last night, I found Scott kissing his ex-girlfriend."

I heard her gasp quietly, " _Lani, that's horrible._ "

"He apologized this morning...a lot. He promised that it would never happen again, and that he loved me. But, I'm not sure if I can trust him again."

Rebecca was silent for a few long seconds, then she spoke seriously.

"Everyone has their moments of weakness, Lani. That being said, sometimes those moments haunt you forever, and you keep messing up. I'm sure Scott is a very nice guy, who would do everything he could to make you happy. But, the question is, do you _want_ to take him back?"

I sighed and shut my eyes, thinking over what she said. I was still confused, but I got what she was saying.

 _Do you really love him enough to take him back, and forget about this whole thing?_

 _Do you really think he will be able to stay strong?_

Rebecca and I talked a little while longer, and I finally decided what I wanted to do.

* * *

Despite it being almost nine at night, I drove over to Scott's house, preparing myself for what needed to be said. I walked up his porch steps, not surprised when I saw his front door open before I had the chance to knock.

Scott stepped outside, a look of hopefulness on his face.

"Hey, Scott." I said quietly.

He gave me a half smile, "I'm happy to see you."

I could tell he was dying to hear what I had to say, so I just started talking.

"I believe you, that you didn't mean for that to happen the other night. And I know that you love me."

He nodded, "I really do love you, Lani."

I took a deep breath, "I've been thinking all day about...you and I. I've thought about how happy I was after our first date, and how giddy and nervous I felt around you those first couple weeks we spent together. I remembered how amazing it felt when we touched each other, and how safe I felt in your arms.

"But, I also remembered how it felt seeing you kissing Allison. I had this feeling in my chest, like...like someone was stabbing me. And I felt this pure hatred towards you."

At this point, I'm starting to cry a bit, and Scott's eyes look a little watery too.

"I have this fear that, if I forgive you...you'll just hurt me again. I never, _ever_ want to feel that way again, Scott."

He steps forward suddenly, a desperate look on his face.

"I never wanted to make you feel that way, Lani! I promise that I'll never-"

"I forgive you, Scott."

His face lit up, and he moved forward to hug me, but I held my hand out to stop him.

"But I want to break up with you."

* * *

I sob harder than ever as I sit in my bath tub. When I got home, I thought taking a hot bath might calm me down. I was wrong.

I think back to the look on Scott's face about fifteen minutes ago, when I said I wanted to break up.

 _His eyes immediately spilled over with tears, and the look on his made my heart split in two._

 _Even though he hurt me by making out with another girl, I still loved him. That's why, when I saw his reaction, I felt the saddest I had in my entire life. I hated hurting him like that, but I knew it was for the best._

 _Having been his girlfriend for several months, my first instinct was to comfort him in some way, but I knew that would probably make things worse. So I just quietly apologized, then got back in my car and drove off._

Now, I'm sitting in the bath tub, hugging my knees against my chest, with tears streaming down my red, puffy face.

I don't get out until the water turns cold, and then I just wrap myself in a towel and lay on my bed, wondering if I have any tears left to shed.

My parents knew what had happened, so they let me have my space for the night. But, as I anticipated, when I woke up the next morning and went downstairs for a glass of water, my mom was waiting for me.

I can tell it's killing her to not bombared me with questions, and thankfully, she starts off slow.

"How are you feeling, Lani?" she asks softly.

I would usually come up with some sarcastic comment, but this morning, I don't have the strength.

"I've been better." I say, my voice sounding very hoarse.

My eyes start watering, and I can't help but quickly walk forward and hug my mom tightly, another round of sobs washing over me. She wraps her arms around me, rubbing her hand in comforting circles on my back.

I can hear my dad walk into the kitchen, but I don't let go of my mom just yet. I feel my dad's warm hand squeeze my shoulder, and it reminds me that no matter what, I'll always have my parents by my side.

* * *

By some miracle, I get to school on time. I walk with my head down, praying that I don't see Scott or any of his friends, accept maybe Isaac. I jump slightly when I feel a hand on my shoulder while I am putting things in my locker. I cautiously turn, thankful to see that it's just Caleb.

She pulls me into a tight hug, and I whisper 'thank you' in her ear.

As we walk down the hall, I glance around nervously, my heart starting to race when I see Stiles at his locker a few feet in front of me. He looks up from his phone to see me, and by the look on his face, I can tell that Scott told him what happened.

I see him start to walk towards me, and I take a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever he's about to say.

"Lani?" he asks quietly, looking me right in the eyes.

"Yeah?" I ask softly, willing myself to not break down.

He hesitates a bit before speaking, "Are you okay?" he asks, and it warms my heart to know that despite everything, he still cares about me.

I shake my head no, "What about...?"

He knows that I'm talking about Scott.

"Not too good, either. He's staying home today."

I nod, reaching out to touch his shoulder gently, before walking away, Caleb still by my side.

"I have a feeling things are gonna be awkward for a while." I state quietly, and Caleb nods her head in agreement.

* * *

 **A/N Okay, I know I haven't updated this in a long, _long_ time. I hope you guys don't hate me too much. Life has been...interesting, and I haven't had the time (or energy) to write much. But, I'm back!**

 **I hope I was able to surprise you guys with this chapter. I certainly surprised myself when I decided to break them up! Don't worry though, I'm not done with this story, and I should be updating again soon!**

 **I'm thinking about maybe jumping forward in time a bit, or a lot. Review or PM me and let me know what you think about that :)**

 **Thanks to AsMadAsMurdock, Atlantean-Child, Faby0411, Wrayth-Pariah, lanalana1000, wild-imagination6695, and Myujikaru Sakura for adding your support to the story! Sorry if I accidently don't add your username to this, I have a hard time keeping track of them XD**

 **\- Maria**


	11. Didn't expect to see you here

I sigh as I take the exit off the interstate, looking forward to and dreading visiting my old home.

After I graduated high school, I got the hell out of Beacon Hills as fast as I could. Not because my parents were horrible, or I had a dream of becoming a movie star in Hollywood. No, none of that.

I left because of a boy.

A. Goddamn. Boy.

I didn't leave because he was being rude to me, or begging me to take him back. Actually, he handled the whole 'break-up' thing very well. He gave me my space when I needed it, and when I was finally ready, he accepted my waves in the hallway with polite smiles, and we had talked a few times when we happened to bump into each other.

I left because I hated myself, and what I did to Scott McCall.

He made one mistake. Just one, and he begged for my forgiveness, promising that he would never hurt me again. He said that he was over Allison, and he wished he had never kissed her that night. He gave me his heart, and I broke it. And I couldn't forgive myself.

I had always imagined that I would stay in Beacon Hills. I figured I would go to college there, and hopefully become a teacher and work at the high school. I actually liked that idea, until I realized that by staying in Beacon Hills, I would constantly be reminded of Scott, and how I hurt him.

My parents were a little anxious about me moving to LA with Caleb, but I assured them that I needed to get away from my small hometown, and "reinvent" myself, as cliche as that sounds.

I think the only reason I stayed sane during those first few months when I first moved away from my parents, was because I had Caleb, as well as Rebecca and Derek. They kept me grounded, and would talk me out of running back home to my old home when I felt scared.

After living in a shitty apartment in LA with Caleb for almost a year, and working at a small cafe, I got a job offer. It was something I had never considered, or even thought I would be considered for.

It was a modeling job.

I never thought of myself as "model material". In high school, I was about average height and weight. After graduating and moving away, I did notice that I looked different somehow. I wasn't sure how, but I just was. I had gotten a haircut, cutting my brunette locks to just above my shoulders. I dressed differently; I showed more skin, and tried to be more stylish, seeing as how I was in the "big city" now. I wanted to fit in.

I was slightly more fit after moving to the city. I had to walk to work, and everywhere else since I couldn't afford to gas up my car, so that was probably why. And, I had grown a few inches. My legs were longer and a bit more toned.

The day the modeling agent gave me her card, I had been wearing cut-off shorts and a simple v-neck shirt. The agent was very forward, and she told me that I had potential. I had no idea what exactly she meant, but I went with it anyway, desperate for a job that paid better than the cafe.

The next year was a whirlwind of crazy, stressful, and just plain weird days. After contacting the agent, Ms. Terrence, I got a couple modeling jobs for shitty advertisments, and slowly but surely, made a name fo myself. I was finally making good money, and feeling acomplished. I moved into a new apartment while Caleb moved in with her boyfriend, I got a new agent, Mr. Connor Hayes, and my job offers became even more impressive. I even dated around a little.

And now, five years after leaving Beacon Hills, just as I started feeling happy again, my parents beg me to come visit them the week of my 23rd birthday. After much convincing, I finally agree to stay with them for a day or two.

So, here I am, parking my car in the driveway of my childhood home.

 _There is the front porch where Scott and I would kiss when he dropped me off after a date._

 _Oh look, there's the window Scott used to climb into at night._

 _And there is the tree Scott shoved Isaac against when he saw him sneaking out of that same window._

 _So many memories..._

I sigh before knocking on the front door to my old home, grinning widely when my mom opens the door, squealing before pulling me into a tight hug.

After a long lunch with my parents, during which I filled them in on everything that was going on in my life, and even showed them a few pictures from a recent shoot I did, I excused myself for a short nap.

I took a deep breath before opening the door to my old bedroom. When I stepped inside, I could feel tears stinging the back of my eyes. It looked almost exactly the same as when I left. It even smelled the same.

I swallowed hard before walking over to my desk, opening up the bottom drawer and pulling out a box that had remained untouched ever since I broke up with Scott. The box contained everything I had that reminded me off him.

A bunch of pictures of him, including a few goofy ones of the one and only, Stiles Stilinski.

A small bottle of the cologne he used to use.

One of his socks that he had accidentally left in my bedroom one night, which I never got the chance to return to him.

And the necklace he gave me as a Christmas gift so many years ago. The one containing mountain ash, to protect me in case I ever needed it.

I sat on my bed, looking through the pictures of him. After a few minutes, I felt a couple tears roll down my face, and the corner of my mouth twitch into a smile. The pictures of me and him cuddling together, or even just standing next to each other, they made my heart swell.

I remember how happy I was when I was with him. He made me feel beautiful, and smart, and funny. After breaking up with him, I struggled so much with learning to like myself again.

At some point, I feel asleep, pictures of Scott sprawled out around me.

* * *

Around dinner time, my mom gently shakes me awake. When I open my eyes, I can see that she's staring at me sadly, and I remember that I'm still holding those pictures.

I sigh, "I haven't seen these pictures since I left." I state.

She nods, "Have you talked to him since you moved?"

I shake my head no, hesitating before speaking again.

"How is he?"

My mom takes a seat next to me, "After he graduated college, he got a job in Seattle, as a veterinarian. He comes and visits his mom a couple times a year."

I close my eyes and nod, proud to hear that he got his dream job.

As if my mom reads my mind, she adds one more thing.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend."

I chuckle and roll my eyes, trying to act as if that question was the farthest thing from my mind. When, in fact, I was dying to ask.

* * *

The next day, while driving back through town, on my way back to LA, I see red and blue flashing lights behind me.

"Shit!" I exclaim as I pull into an empty parking lot.

 _Was I speeding?_

 _Did I run a red light?_

I roll down my window, barely glancing at my side-view mirror to see the officer walking up to my car. I take a deep breath before turning my head towards the window, not believing my eyes when I saw the man standing in front of me.

"Stiles?" I ask incredulously.

He looked even more surprised than me, and his eyes are wide as he leans all the way down to my window to look at my face. He looks mostly the same, except his hair is a bit shorter, and less wild. He's built a little more muscular now, and he's grown a few inches. It's also crazy how much he looks like his dad.

"Jesus Christ, Lani. I did not expect to see you like...ever again!" he says, still a bit shocked.

I explain that I'm just here visiting my parents, and we catch each other up on what's been going on in our lives. Stiles tells me about how him and Lydia Martin were getting married in March, just a month away. This doesn't surprise me at all; everyone knew it was only a matter of time before those two realized they were meant to be.

It's as if we both forget that he's just pulled me over, until there is a moment of silence, and I bring it up again.

"So, er...was I speeding?" I ask awkwardly.

He squints for a minute, as if he had no idea what I was talking about, then his eyes widened.

"Oh, right! Uh, actually there was a stop sign back there. You must have been distracted or something. I'll let you off with a warning." he said, scribbling something on a notepad.

I smirked and tilted my head to the side, "Are you that easy on everyone you pull over?"

He chuckles, "No, I'm not. Think of it as a birthday present."

* * *

I sigh as I throw my keys onto the table by my door. I leisurely walk into my living room, pulling back the curtains covering the windows, letting some natural light into the room. I collapse onto my couch, shutting my eyes. After a few seconds, I hear my phone ringing beside me. I reach over with even opening my eyes, answering the call.

"Hello?" I say tiredly.

" _Lani? It's Rebecca._ " I can hear Rebecca and Derek's twin boys yelling in the background.

"Hey there. What's going on?" I ask.

" _We were wondering if you wanted to come to the boy's fifth birthday party! It's on Friday, at two._ "

I perk up a bit, excited at the thought of seeing the Hale's for the first time in months. The boy's have probably grown a lot since the last time I visited them.

"That sounds like a blast, Rebecca. I'll be there!"

" _Awesome. Hey, boys! Aunt Lani is coming to your party!_ " I could hear the twins yelling 'yay!' repeatedly in the background.

"I'll see you in a few days, Rebecca."

" _See you then!_ " I laugh as I end the call. Despite Rebecca having to take care of twin boys, expecting a daughter in a few months, and dealing with her werewolf husband, she still always sounded happy and energetic.

* * *

Glancing at the clock on Friday afternoon, I figure I should start getting ready for the party. I curl my hair into loose waves, put on make up, and dress in white skinny jeans and a light pink flowy shirt. I grab the two gift bags sitting in my living room, and leave my apartment.

The drive to the Hale's suburban house takes about twenty minutes, and I arrive about half an hour before everyone else, figuring they might need some help setting up. Both of the birthday boys rush out of the house to greet me, practically tackling me to the ground.

"Lani!" they shout in unison, which might sound creepy if they weren't so adorable.

"Happy birthday, boys!" I say as I hug them both.

"Jenson! Luke! Don't hurt your aunt!" Derek calls from the front door, giving me a wave.

After many hugs from the boys, then Derek and Rebecca, she and I walk into the kitchen while all the boys go outside. We finish setting up the snacks, all the while talking about what's been going on recently.

"We finally settled on a name!" Rebecca exclaims excitedly, placing a hand on her fairly large stomach.

I gasp, "Tell me!"

"Eleanor! But we'll probably call her Ellie."

I 'aw' happily and hug Rebecca, "That's adorable."

"Oh, and I have something else to tell you. I wanted you to be really happy when I said it." she says quickly, making me chuckle.

"Um, okay. Go ahead."

"Well, er...Scott's coming for the party."

After all these years, I had expertly been able to avoid seeing Scott when he visited the Hale's. I always came to parties after I knew he had left, and I called before coming to their house, making sure he wasn't there. It was a bit ridiculous, but it's what kept me sane.

My first instinct when Rebecca told me he was coming was to run, but it was too late. I heard the doorbell, and somehow, I knew that Scott McCall was the one ringing it.

"I'm really, really sorry Lani." she says earnestly, a guilty look on her face.

I take a deep breath, not wanting to stress her out.

"It's okay. Really, I'm fine. This had to happen sooner or later."

The doorbell rings again, and Rebecca starts to lift herself from her chair, but I stop her.

"Don't bother moving, babe. I'll get the door." I say, patting her shoulder.

The walk to the door feels like I'm walking to my own funeral, and I take another deep breath, forcing myself to open the door. My eyes immediately land on his, and the look of shock on his face would be amusing if I wasn't so scared.

"Lani." he says, more to himself than me.

I nod, quickly looking him over.

 _Damn! He got sexier._

 _This isn't fair!_

Scott's hair was styled perfectly, and he was wearing a flannel button-up, with dark jeans. He had facial hair, but it was trimmed short, making him look much older than the last time I saw him.

"Wow, I...It's g-good to see you." he says, still just standing at the doorstep.

"It's good to see you too, Scott." I say, realizing those are the first words I've spoke to him since the day we graduated high school.

After a few awkward moments of silence, I step to the side, motioning for him to come inside. He does, hanging his jacket on the coat hanger. Then shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So...how have you been?" he asks.

I try to seem as calm as possible, but on the inside, I feel like I might puke.

"I've been really good. And you?"

He shrugs, "Fine, I guess."

"I um...I heard you're a veterinarian now. That's exciting!" I say, trying to make things less uncomfortable.

He shrugs again, not quite meeting my eyes.

"It's alright."

I can't help squinting at Scott a bit, seeing how different he looked, sounded, and acted since high school. He was so much quieter now, and almost depressed-looking. That spark was no longer in his dark brown eyes.

The silence is broken by Rebecca walking (waddling?) into the room.

"Scott!" she says happily, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" he asks, a forced smile crossing his face.

"Fantastic! I hope I didn't interrupt your conversation." she says, looking back and forth between Scott and I.

"Not at all," I assure her, "We were just catching up."

Her face brightens, "Oh! Did Lani tell you about her job?" she asks, turning to Scott.

I can tell what she's trying to do, but I don't stop her. I just roll my eyes.

"No, actually. What are you doing these days?" Scott asks, looking at me.

"Well, er...I'm actually a model."

He chuckles, and it actually sounds kinda happy and authentic.

"I can definitely see that. Everyone in Beacon Hills always said you looked like one."

I roll my eyes again, "They did _not_!"

"They most certainly did! I wouldn't lie to you."

I feel my heart beat a little faster when he says that, thinking back to that night when he begged for my forgiveness, saying that it was a mistake. Saying he would never lie to me.

Scott seems to notice that I'm feeling a little uncomfortable, so he quickly changes the subject.

"So, where are the birthday boys?"

Almost immediately, the twins burst into the living room, jumping up onto Scott's body and playfully wrestling with him. Scott pretends to be losing, dramatically falling to his knees.

"I surrender!" he yells, the twins laughing at Scott.

"Okay, uncle Scott! We'll let you live." Jenson says, pulling Scott to his feet and leading him to the backyard to show him the bouncy castle.

* * *

About an hour after everyone has arrived, Rebecca asks me to go to the kitchen and grab the extra pitcher of lemonade. I do just that, stopping at the door to the kitchen when I see Scott leaning against the counter, a tense look on his face.

He doesn't seem to notice me until I clear my throat, causing him to straighten up quickly.

"Oh, hi." he says, glancing around awkwardly.

"Sorry to startle you. I just came to get the lemonade." I say.

"Right, er, continue...I guess." he says, motioning to the pitcher beside him.

I nod, walking forward. I wrap my hand around the handle, looking curiously into his eyes.

"Are you okay, Scott?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asks, trying to act as casual as possible.

I sigh, wishing I hadn't said anything.

"You just seem kinda...depressed. I figured you'd be happy, having a great job and everything."

It's his turn to sigh, and he gives me a look that says 'I wish'.

"It's complicated, Lani." shifting his eyes from mine, to the ground.

I nod my head again, lifting up the pitcher and heading back outside.

* * *

After the cake had been cut, and the presents opened, all of the kids were enjoying their last few minutes on the bouncy castle. I decided to walk over and see what all the fuss was about. The kids seemed to be having the time of their lives, but even as a kid, I never understood how kids could enjoy inflatable playpens.

I grin and chuckle when I see a bunch of the kids piling on top of Scott, him pretending to be a monster of some sort. Growling and playfully wrestling with them. I can't quite get over how funny it is to see him acting like that, when he is in fact, something that most people would find scary.

Of course, he is much more frightening when he is an actual werewolf, not just pretending to be one around the kids. It's so weird to think back to those times when Scott was all wolfed-out, because he's always so gentle and quiet.

I'm torn from my thoughts by the sound of the twins asking me to play with them.

"Oh, uh...I don't think so, boys..."

There is a collective 'aw!' from all of the kids, and I'm pretty sure Scott joined in on it. I roll my eyes, not being able to say no to my favorite (and only) nephews. I slip off my shoes, and cautiously climb into the bouncy house.

Immediately, all the kids start jumping up high, yelling incoherently, and I have no idea what's going on, until Luke fills me in on the game they're playing.

"It's like tag! Scott is the monster, and you can't let him capture you." he says quickly, then disappearing into the crowd of kids.

I hear Scott growl, "Ready. Set. Go!" and all hell breaks loose.

The kids leap around, screaming cheerfully and ducking out of the way when Scott tries to capture them. I suddenly see him getting closer to me, so I jump out of the way, narrowly missing his outstretched arm. After a few minutes, I find myself getting really into the game. Even occasionally screaming with the rest of the kids.

I start to get tired, and sloppier with my attempts to dodge Scott's arms. Thinking I'm safe from being captured, I stop to catch my breath, only to be swept up into Scott's arms. I can hear him growling triumphantly, and I start laughing. He gently sets me down, but he has yet to unwrap his arms from around my waist. I spin around to look at him, a little surprised by how close his face is to mine.

Scott and I stare at each other, and we probably wouldn't have stopped if we didn't hear Derek's loud voice.

"Okay, you guys! Time to go home!" he shouts, smirking and rolling his eyes when all the kids complain.

I look somewhere off to the side, and he gets the message. Scott removes his arms from my waist, clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair.

"We should probably get off." I say, gesturing to the exit.

"Right! Yeah, we should..." he says, motioning for me to go first.

* * *

Once everyone leaves, we all start to clean up. I go outside with a garbage bag, collecting all the trash. I bend down to pick up a plastic cup, then I hear someone behind me. I spin around, surprised when I see Scott.

"I figured you would have left by now." I say, looking at him curiously.

"No, I offered to help Derek pack up that gigantic fucking bouncy castle." he has a playful smirk on his face as he talks.

I nod and chuckle, turning back around to finish collecting the trash. As I clean off the picnic table, I hear Scott's voice once again.

"Hey, Lani?"

I turn around, quietly gasping when I see how close he is to me. His hand reaches out to gently wrap around mine, and I lose the ability to breath.

"Y-yeah, Scott?" I ask nervously.

He doesn't answer, he just starts to lean forward. I close my eyes, waiting for his lips to connect with mine for the first time in over seven years, but Derek walks outside and starts talking, so Scott quickly pulls away.

"You ready to pack this up, Scott?" he asks, having not noticed how close Scott and I had been.

Scott takes a deep breath, "Yeah! Let's do this."

I roll my eyes and, somewhat violently, toss the trash back into the bag.

 _God damn it, Derek!_

* * *

 **A/N So, do you guys like what I've done with Lani and everyone else? I had several different ideas for what might have happened after they all graduated and everything, and I went with this one. Also, I couldn't resist having Stiles and Lydia get married! XD**

 **Thanks to Just Lindsey for adding your support!**

 **Also, please follow the Twitter I set up for my Fanfiction account. I will be posting sneak peaks of my stories, and other stuff as well :) The username is in my bio.**

 **\- Maria**


	12. Little black dress

The Monday after the birthday party, I'm sitting in my dressing room. I'm on break, doing a shoot for a new clothing line at American Eagle. As I'm sitting by myself in the room, I scroll through the pictures on my phone, seeing a few I snapped at the party last week. I laugh when I see one where Jenson and Luke are making funny faces as they blow out the candles.

Then, I see a picture I took where Luke is sitting on Scott's shoulders, and they both have these adorable smiles on their faces. I find myself not being able to take my eyes off Scott, and I sigh dramatically before texting Rebecca, not believing that I'm doing this.

 _ **Hey, sweetie! Do you have Scott's number?**_ I ask, already knowing the answer.

Her reply is immediate, and I figure she thinks I wanna get back together with him. Which I totally don't want to do...

 _ **Yes, I do!**_

I was hoping she was just going to give it to me, but she's obviously wanting to tease me a little.

 _ **Oh, that's cool.**_

It's more difficult than I thought it would be to actually ask for his number, admitting that I really wanted to talk to him again.

 _ **Do you want his number?**_ she asks, adding one of those 'winking' emoji's that get on my nerves.

I sigh loudly, rolling my eyes before I start typing.

 _ **Yeah.**_

I can practically see her smiling mischievously.

Rebecca sends me his number, and I add it to my phone just in time before someone comes to tell me my break is over.

* * *

I look back and forth between the TV, and my phone sitting beside me on the couch. Some reality show is playing, but I have a hard time focusing on it.

 _Text him!_

 _No, don't text him!_

 _But what about the other night?_

 _Don't read too much into it. Maybe he's just feeling a little lonely, and he wasn't thinking straight._

 _Yeah, that's_ definitely _it..._

 _For fucks sake, just text him already!_

I clench my jaw, quickly picking up my phone and typing a text to Scott before I can think too much about it.

 _ **Hey! It's Lani. It was nice seeing you the other night :)**_

I hit send as soon as I finish typing, immediately regretting it.

 _Great! Now he know's I'm thinking about him..._

I gasp when my phone vibrates, showing a text from Scott McCall.

 _ **Yeah, I'm glad we talked. Sorry about what happened after the party though...**_

My heart is racing a little as I type my reply. It occurs to me that no guy makes me as giddy as Scott does, but I quickly shove the thought aside.

 _ **It's fine, Scott. I'm just sad that it ended when it did.**_

Send.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

 _Did I really just say that?_

 _ **Me too. Do you want to meet up sometime soon?**_

 _Oh my god._

 _Do I?_

 _ **Sure :) So am I coming to Seattle or are you coming here?**_

 _Oh Jesus, this is actually happening._

 _ **I'm visiting my mom next week, so I can drive out to LA after that.**_

 _ **That works for me :)**_

After a few minutes, he texts back once more.

 _ **Great, I'll let you know what day I'll be there soon. Goodnight x**_

 _ **Goodnight.**_

I turn off my phone, thinking about what just happened.

 _This could either be really good, or really bad._

Within twenty-four hours, Scott texts me to say he'll meet me at my apartment next Saturday evening. I give him my address, and wait for the longest two weeks of my life.

* * *

The Saturday that Scott is coming to see me, I wake up and trudge into the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker. After I rub the sleep out of my eyes, letting them adjust to the light, I realize what a train wreck my apartment it.

Dirty dishes, piles of laundry, and empty take out containers are scattered throughout my _entire_ apartment. I groan and quickly start on loading the dishwasher while my coffee finishes. After guzzling almost three cups of black, very caffeinated coffee, I'm pretty sure the shaking in my hands will never subside.

I practically run through the apartment, cleaning everything as quickly as I can. I knew Scott wouldn't arrive until about six, but I overslept (as usual) and I wanted plenty of time to get ready.

At around three, I finally have the apartment clean. But, I waste no time resting. I immediately hop in the shower, scrubbing harder than ever to get every speck of dirt off me. I wrap my body and my hair into a towel, doing my make up. Then, I blow dry my hair, spending over half an hour to get every curl right with the hot iron.

I finally decide on an outfit; a low-cut black dress that ends at the middle of my thigh, as well as a pair of black, strappy high heels. They're so tall that I should be almost the same height as Scott when I wear them.

I have my music turned up so loud that I barely hear Scott knocking on the door, but I catch it just as the song changes. I hurry into the living room/entryway, opening the door for Scott.

Has a guy ever looked so sexy that you kinda hated him? Well, that's how handsome Scott looked. His hair was perfectly styled, and he was wearing a white button up tucked into his slacks, with a tie tied loosely around his neck.

"Hey, Scott." I say, giving him a small smile.

He returned it, "You look really nice, Lani." and I'm a bit taken aback when I see the way he looks hungrily over my body.

 _Someone has a case of bedroom eyes._

"So do you, Scott." I reply, standing completely straight and looking at him the same way he did to me.

Before I can comprehend what's happening, Scott quickly steps forward, leaning in close to me. And suddenly, I feel his lips on mine. I immediately remember the feel of them from all those years ago; the softness, fullness, and the way they expertly push and pull against mine.

Scott isn't wasting any time being gentle or taking things slow. By the way his lips desperately move against mine, and the tightness of his hand on my hip, I know exactly what he wants, and needs.

It's the same thing I've been craving all this time.

I throw my arms over his shoulders, and he lifts me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. His body feels slightly different from when we were dating. He seems bigger, and a little softer around the edges than when he was in high school. I suppose it's because he doesn't play lacrosse anymore. And I actually kinda like the way he feels now, it's different, but in a good way.

I've certainly changed my fair share since high school too. My breasts are definitely bigger, and my hips are curvier and more womanly now.

I hear him groan as he pushes the sleeves of my dress down, revealing the fact that I'm not wearing a bra. I moan as his mouth grazes over my breast, his lips sucking onto my nipple.

 _Okay, wow. This is really happening._

 _I at least expected us to make it through dinner before we tore each other's clothes off._

 _Oh well._

I pull his mouth back to mine, kissing him passionately as I undo his tie, throwing it somewhere behind me before starting to unbutton his shirt as fast as I can, which isn't that fast.

"Just rip it." he growls in my ear, biting down softly on my neck.

I smirk, taking the fabric of his shirt into my hands before pulling it apart as hard as I can, hearing the clinking of the buttons as they hit the ground.

"I've always wanted to do that." I say breathlessly, tilting my head back as he continues leaving red marks on my neck, which I don't really care about at the moment.

Scott awkwardly shuffles over to the table, still carrying me around. He sets me down, sliding my dress off my legs. I take this moment to admire his body; I was right, he is less muscular than he used to be. He's still toned, though. And I'm still extremely attracted to him.

He shoves his pants down his legs, along with his boxers. I start to kick off my heels, but he grabs my ankle to stop me.

"Leave those on." he says in a low voice, and I smirk.

 _Kinky._

 _I like it._

I lift myself off the table just enough for Scott to be able to pull down my skimpy underwear. I'm sitting on the very edge of the table, my legs wrapped around his waist again, with his erection positioned over my core. He kisses me hungrily once more.

"I've wanted this for such a long time, Lani." he whispers against my lips.

"Me too, McCall." I say, tangling my hand in his hair.

He smirks before wrapping his hands around my hips, thrusting hard into me. I moan and dig my nails into his shoulders. All I can do at this point is keep my legs wrapped tightly around his waist, hoping to God that he doesn't stop.

His thrusts become quicker and deeper, and I'm constantly moaning his name.

I feel his teeth graze against the skin below my ear.

"Say my name." he groans breathlessly.

I obey, moaning out his name louder and louder.

After a few more thrusts, I know I'm not going to last much longer.

"Scott, I'm gonna..."

His hand travels down my body, stopping at my clit. He rubs circles over it, making me gasp loudly.

"Come for me, Lani." he growls, kissing my lips again.

I do just that, climaxing the strongest I had in a very long time. Scott thrusts a few more times before he groans loudly, squeezing my hips with his hands as he releases inside me. His head buries into the crook of my neck, lazily kissing my clammy skin. His mouth slowly makes it's way back to my mouth, where he kisses me gently for the first time since he got here.

Our mouths break apart, and we look each other in the eye, at a loss for words.

"Well, that was..." he starts.

"Unexpected." I finish.

He nods, "Yeah, unexpected."

Scott backs away from me and the table, bending down to grab my lace underwear and his boxers. He maneuvers my underwear over my feet, slowly sliding them up my legs. I left myself off the table, letting him slide them into place. He gives me another quick peck on the lips before slipping on his own boxers.

I put my dress back on while he puts on his pants. I look up to see him holding his button-less dress shirt in his hands, a smirk on his face.

"Sorry about that." I say, now feeling self-conscious by how carried away I got.

He chuckles and walks forward, brushing his thumb across my cheek.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he assures me, "That being said, I don't think I can go out to dinner with you when I don't have a shirt." he smirks.

I roll my eyes, "Well then, I guess we'll just have to hang out here for the rest of the night."

Scott nods slowly, amused, "Oh really? And what could we possibly do to pass the time?" he asks, pretending to be confused.

"I have an idea." I say, starting to lean forward to kiss him, but I stop just before our lips touch, "Pizza. And Chinese food. I also recorded the newest Aliens Vs. Zombies movie last night."

Scott laughs, "That sounds great."

I smile widely, "Okay. I'll order the food, and you just go sit shirtless on the couch. I'll join you in a few minutes." I say, kissing him on the cheek.

We spend the rest of the night watching movies and eating way too much food. Until, around one in the morning, Scott ends up having to carry me to bed because I've crashed hard after drinking all the coffee.

* * *

I wake up feeling very well-rested. I also feel someone's arm wrapped around my waist, and I panic for half a second, until I remember what happened last night. I turn my head around, seeing Scott's relaxed face as he sleeps.

The corners of my mouth twitch into a smile, and I snuggle back into Scott's body. Right as I get comfortable, I remember that I had to work today. Today I was scheduled to do a photo shoot for Aerie, at noon.

I shoot up out of bed, looking at the clock on my night stand; 11:07.

"Mother fucker!" I say loudly, forgetting that Scott was asleep.

I gasp when he jumps out of bed, an alarmed look on his face. I can also see that his claws are out, and I would've laughed if I wasn't so late getting ready for work.

"It's okay, Scott," I assure him, grabbing a change of clothes, "I just overslept. I need to be at a shoot in less than an hour." I walk quickly into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door.

I turn on the hot water in the shower, stripping down to nothing and hopping into the stall, sighing as the scalding water runs down my back.

After taking the quickest shower of my life, I wrap a towel around myself and brush through my damp hair. I dress in a simple t-shirt and shorts, knowing it doesn't matter what I'm wearing.

I somehow completely forgot that Scott was still here, until I walk into the kitchen, seeing him put a carton of almond milk back into the refrigerator.

"I made you breakfast." he says, giving me a warm smile.

I smile back, "I'm sorry, Scott. I don't have enough time to sit and-"

He cuts me off, handing me a smoothie, "I know. Figured you could drink this on the way."

 _Oh Jesus._

 _He's one fine man._

I take the cup out of his hands, setting it on the counter before pulling him into a passionate kiss. As I feel his arms wrap around me, I wish I could stay like this all day. But, I need oxygen, and to get to work. I pull away, brushing my fingers against his jawline.

"Thank you, Scott."

I grab my smoothie and start towards the door, turning around to ask one more thing.

"Wanna get dinner tonight? We might actually be able to make it to the restaurant this time." I say, smiling.

He laughs, "Well, we can try. But if you wear another one of those little black dresses, I might never let you go." he says, smirking mischievously.

I chuckle, nodding.

"I guess we'll just have to see." I say, winking before walking out the door.

* * *

I burst out laughing as Scott tells me the story of the night Stiles proposed to Lydia Martin. It involved ice skating, and Stiles getting a broken leg.

"So, he proposed in the hospital?" I ask, still chuckling.

Scott nods, "Yeah. He was all doped up on morphine. He says he doesn't even remember doing it, but that it was still one of the best moments of his life."

Scott and I had successfully made it to the restaurant, and now we were sitting at a small table, enjoying the food and conversation.

"Oh, how's the job going? Being a veterinarian must be stressful." I say after the waiter fills our wine glasses.

Scott chuckles, "Yeah, it's a little daunting sometimes. But, I still love the work. I'm actually kind of mentoring this high school kid, and it's crazy to think about how Deaton used to teach me everything, and now I'm teaching someone."

I grin, vividly remembering one time back when Scott and I were dating; I begged him to take me to work with him one day after school, wanting to see what kind of work he did at the animal clinic. It was so cool getting to watch Scott heal all of those sick and injured animals. He was always so gentle and caring with them.

Scott takes a deep breath and leans forward, looking at me intently.

 _Oh no._

 _He wants to have the talk._

 _The one I've been dreading for days._

"So, Lani. I have to go back to Seattle tomorrow." he stated.

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"But before I go, I need to know what we are; what this thing we're doing is."

I sigh, closing my eyes. I still had no idea if I wanted Scott and I to get back together for real.

"What do _you_ want this to be?" I ask, looking at him curiously.

He raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"Well, ever since I saw you at the birthday party, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, or how much I wanted us to...at least give us dating another shot."

I nod again, figuring that would be his answer.

"I think...we might be able to do that." I say, his face immediately breaking into a smile.

"Really?" he asks.

I smile, taking his hand in mine.

"Yes, Scott. I think if we really try, we can make it work."

* * *

I gasp as Scott throws me onto my bed, quite literally ripping off my underwear. His rough hands pull my dress over my head, then unclasp my bra.

"Not fair." I say, seeing that he was still fully clothed.

He smirks, pulling off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. I smile mischievously, hooking my fingers under the waistbands of his slacks and boxers, pulling them down in one motion. Scott crawls on top of me, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down my neck, all the way down to my breasts.

"Scott," I say breathlessly, "I need you now. I can't wait any longer."

He responds only by lightly running his fingers down my stomach, landing on my core. He only glides his fingers over me for a few seconds, before he pulls them away, then grips my waist.

"Don't tease." I tell him sternly, desperate for more pleasure.

I bring my hand down to his erection, moving my hand in a way that makes him groan. Once I know he's enjoying the sensation, I slide my hand back up his bare torso. I smirk when I hear him growl.

"Who's the tease, now?" he asks in a low voice.

I chuckle and wrap my legs around his waist, using my arms to flip us over. I position myself over his length, waiting a few seconds before lowering myself onto him. Both of us moan loudly, and his hands squeeze my hips, trying to move them up and down to create some friction.

I click my tongue, shaking my head.

"I'm not done torturing you, McCall." I say, doing my best to not move my hips.

He growls loudly again, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Fuck that." he says breathlessly, flipping us over again, and thrusting deeply into me.

I bite my lip to keep from screaming, and dig my nails into his shoulders. His hips start moving quicker, and his mouth moves down to my neck, his hot breath sending shivers down my back. After a few more minutes, I can feel my orgasm building. I know I won't last much longer.

"Scott, I'm..."

I can't finish my sentence; I climax sooner than I though I would, and my moans and gasps seem to drive Scott over the edge as well.

He collapses next to me, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close to him. After we both catch our breath, I hear his voice.

"You think we're trying hard enough yet?" he asks mischievously.

I laugh, "It's a start."

* * *

 **A/N This chapter goes out to all of my readers who have dirty minds, and enjoy reading sexy stuff *wink wink* I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I really want you to review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Now, I'm flying out of state for a wedding in a few days, and I'm going to be a bridesmaid. So, I'm not sure how much I will be able to update for the next week or so. Sorry about that.**

 **Thanks to Belinda Valentine Bite, BlackVeilBridesLoverX3, .smile, .Lakeya, lijahsgirl, Harley1994, katrelli, and ashley0921 for adding your support! Currently sending virtual hugs and kisses to all you crazy, awesome people :)**

 **\- Maria**


	13. Glasses

I'm woken from my deep sleep by Scott's lips softly pressing against my cheek. I slowly open my eyes, confused when I see that it's still dark outside.

"Scott, what's going on?" I mumble sleepily, "Why are you dressed?"

He sighs, "I've got an early flight back to Seattle." he tells me, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

I pout and clutch at his shirt, "Please don't go." I whisper, knowing that no matter what I say, he still has to leave.

He leans down and kisses my lips softly, brushing his thumb against my cheek. He pulls away all too soon, and starts talking.

"Believe me, Lani. I would much rather stay in bed with you, but I've got a really busy day ahead of me. But, I promise to text you when I get back to Seattle, and I'll call you on break."

I sigh and nod my head, letting go of his shirt.

"I'm gonna miss you." I tell him.

He gives me a half-smile, "I'm gonna miss you, too. We'll see each other again soon, though. I promise."

"I know. Maybe I'll come to you this time." I say, smiling.

He laughs, "That could work. We'll talk about it soon."

We kiss once more, then he pulls away, saying the words I was dreading.

"Goodbye, Lani."

I squeeze his hand, "Goodbye, Scott."

Scott stands up from the side of the bed, picking up his jacket and walking towards the door. The moment would have been a lot sadder if he hadn't turned around at the door, saying one last thing.

"I'll text you in a few hours." he says, then smiles and winks.

After I hear the door to my apartment close, I lie back down, the bed feeling too cold and empty without Scott in it.

I eventually fall back asleep, waking up at around six in the morning by the sound of my phone buzzing.

 _ **So this long-distance thing already really sucks.**_

I smile, glad to know that the plane landed safely, and that he isn't already rethinking our relationship.

 _ **I know. I really miss you :(**_

 _ **Oh, by the way, I told Lydia that you would be my plus-one at their wedding.**_

I laugh, wondering what her reaction to that particular bit of news was.

 _ **Haha looking forward to it!**_

 _ **Me too. Now go back to bed! You have work in a few hours.**_

 _ **Yes sir! Goodnight.**_

 _ **Goodnight :)**_

I sigh and put my phone back on the nightstand, cuddling back into the pillows I set up to mimic Scott's body.

* * *

Almost two weeks go by without Scott and I seeing each other. We text constantly, and call each other at least once a day. It's still really hard, though. I never thought about how difficult it would be to try and date someone when you couldn't even see them in person, or touch them, or kiss them.

Tonight, as I sit on my couch, getting really worked up over how much I miss Scott, I hear my phone ring beside me. I see that it's my agent calling, so I take a deep breath to calm myself before answering.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Lani. I've got a job for you._ "

I clear my throat, "What is it for?"

" _It's a fashion show in Seattle. An incredibly important and highly anticipated one at that. They want you to be one of the models for the main runway._ "

As soon as he had said 'Seattle', my answer was yes.

" _You're filling in for one of the models that dropped out at the last minute, so you need to be on a flight out there tomorrow morning._ "

At this point I'm practically jumping up and down from excitment.

"Thank you so much, Connor! This is amazing."

" _So I'm guessing this means you're taking the job?_ "

As soon as I'm done talking to Connor, I look at the clock, seeing that Scott should be on break right about now. I quickly dial his number, thankful when he picks up.

" _Hey! What's going on?_ " he asks happily.

"Guess where I'm gonna be tomorrow." I say, trying to sound as calm as possible.

" _Er...Russia? No, Tokyo. It's definitely Tokyo._ " he says seriously.

"No. I'm actually going to be in Seattle!"

" _Really? Am I dying?_ " he asks sarcastically, making me laugh.

"It's totally last minute, but I'm filling in for another model at this really amazing fashion show."

I can faintly hear the sound of a dog barking in the background as Scott talks.

" _Well, that's awesome! I can't wait to see you. Do you wanna stay at my place?_ "

"Er, I was planning on just staying at a hotel or something..."

" _No way are you staying at a hotel. It's decided, you're staying with me._ "

I laugh, "Okay, then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

" _What time does your flight get in?_ "

"Ten thirty. Why?"

" _No reason. See you tomorrow!_ "

Scott hangs up before I can say anything else. I just roll my eyes and call Rebecca to tell her the news.

* * *

I make my way through the gate and towards the baggage claim. As I'm leaning over to grab my suitcase from the conveyor belt, I feel someone tap on my shoulder, and I hear a familiar voice.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. I think that's mine."

Just as I turn around to look at this dude who is obviously mistaken, because my suitcase is bright blue with my tag on it, I gasp and wrap my arms around the man, who just happens to be Scott McCall.

He laughs and hugs me tightly, pulling away just enough to kiss me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I pick up my suitcase and start walking towards the exit.

"I'm picking you up." he says as if it's the most obvious thing.

I roll my eyes, "But I didn't even tell you what airport I was landing at."

"Well, that's just how good my detective skills are!" he says, taking the suitcase out of my hands.

I squinted at him, "Did you call Rebecca and ask her what airport I was landing at?"

Scott tries his best to look as innocent as possible, "Hm? What was that? I didn't hear you."

I roll my eyes and follow him to where his car is parked.

"So, are you free to spend a little time with me?" Scott asks as we pull on our seatbelts.

"I don't have to be at the venue until five for rehersals, which will probably last until about ten. But tomorrow I have to go back at noon and stay until after the actual show."

He nods, backing the car out of the space.

"Well then, I think we should get an early lunch, then we can walk around town a little, if you want?"

I smile, "That's sounds great. But, it's Friday. Don't you have work?"

He shrugs, "I asked for the day off."

I roll my eyes again, smiling when he takes my hand in his and rests them on the center console.

Scott took me to a really small, cozy cafe; He knew those were my favorite kinds of restaurants. Then, he took me sight-seeing, and to a few shops he knew I would like, including an amazing record store.

By two in the afternoon, he could tell that I was tired.

"Do you wanna go back to my place and rest for a while?" he asked as we walked down the street, heading back to where he parked the car.

"Yeah, I guess I've got a pretty long night ahead of me." I said, wrapping my arm around his waist as we made our way down the sidewalk.

* * *

"So, here it is!" he exclaimed, gesturing with both of his arms at his living room.

The room wasn't too big, and it was decorated simply, yet warm and comfortable. That's how the whole apartment felt; warm and comfortable. The bedroom reminded me a lot of Scott's room back in Beacon hills. A queen-sized bed, a desk and a few different sized bookshelves, and a dresser.

It was nice to see that even though Scott had a fantastic job, and made good money, he didn't live a very luxurious lifestyle. He was still the same Scott McCall.

"So, uh...now that you've had the tour, do you want to lie down?" Scott asked.

I nodded, and we walked back into his bedroom. We both slipped off our shoes and climbed under the covers. I set an alarm to make sure I woke up with enough time to get ready for tonight's rehersals, then snuggled my back against Scott's chest.

Just as I was about to doze off, I heard Scott's voice speaking quietly.

"Hey, Lani?"

"Mmhm?"

I felt his thumb trace tiny circles over the top of my hand.

"I'm really glad you're here."

I smiled, "Me too." I replied sleepily, then fell asleep.

* * *

I closed the door to Scott's apartment behind me, groaning quietly and leaning against it. Scott had given me a key to his apartment because he knew I would be getting back late from rehersals. I took a deep breath and pushed myself away from the door, walking into the living room to find Scott sitting on the couch, looking over some paperwork that I supposed was from work.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that he was wearing reading glasses. Really sexy ones, at that.

 _Holy mother of God._

 _This man will be the death of me._

"Hey, uh...Scott?" I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled, "How did it go?"

I just stayed frozen, staring at him.

"Since when did you start wearing glasses? I thought being a werewolf would give you like...perfect eyesight or something."

He chuckled, "I don't actually need them. They just help me focus."

I raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to laugh.

"Plus, I know you think I look super sexy in them." he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, McCall. I'm gonna go take a shower."

Scott smirked from his seat on the couch, "Want me to join you?"

I thanked Scott as he handed me a glass of wine, sitting next to me on the couch. I brushed my fingers through my damp hair, telling Scott about my evening and explaining everything about the show tomorrow.

* * *

"I'm really gonna miss you, Scott."

Scott and I were standing at the entrance of the airport. My flight was taking off in an hour, and he was dropping me off. We were hugging each other and saying goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you, too. But we'll see each other in a few weeks." he assured me.

I nodded.

In two weeks, Scott would be flying back down to LA, and we would drive together to Beacon Hills to attend Stiles' and Lydia's wedding.

I finally pulled away from the hug, kissing Scott passionately. I could feel people staring at us, but I didn't care.

* * *

 **A/N This chapter is a good bit shorter than usual, and a little boring. Sorry about that. But, the next chapter is gonna be really funny and cute with LOTS of Stydia! Please review and tell me what you thought, I would really appreciate it :)**

 **Thanks to Bumblebee1013, proofreadyourshit, and guess it's me now for following this story. I love you guys more than tacos, and that's saying a lot.**

 **\- Maria**


	14. Newlyweds

I shot out of bed early Friday morning. Today was the day Scott and I were driving to Beacon Hills for the wedding.

As I was digging through my closet for something to wear during the drive, I heard Scott's raspy voice from where he was lying on my bed.

"Why are you up so early?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around to look at him. His flight got in late last night, and I had picked him up from the airport, bringing him back home with me.

"I'm just excited to see everyone!" I said, sitting next to him on the bed.

Scott just groaned and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

"Aren't you excited to see everyone?" I asked.

His reply was muffled by the pillows.

"What was that?" I asked, laughing.

He rolled over to look at me, "I'm going to have to deal with Stiles being a nervous wreck for the next day and a half."

That was true. We were driving down the day before the wedding, and Scott offered to keep Stiles company up until the wedding, since Lydia wasn't going to let Stiles see her after the rehearsal dinner, up until she walked down the aisle.

"Aw, you poor thing." I said dramatically.

He just rolled his eyes.

We both showered and I made sure I had everything packed, then Scott and I ate a quick breakfast before leaving the city. I had already put together a playlist for the drive down there, and we were singing along to all of the songs at the top of our lungs.

* * *

After our very enthusiastic sing-along to Bohemian Rhapsody, a slower song came on, and the car became very quiet. I was just watching the trees move past us outside the window, when a thought came to my head.

"Hey, Scott?"

He glanced at me and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Is Isaac gonna be there?"

I could see Scott tense up, and I knew he was trying to figure out how to answer.

"Er...I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since graduation day."

I nodded, "Me either."

It was true. After that night that Isaac kept me company when Scott kissed Allison, Isaac and I never talked too much. I knew that despite Isaac's 'cool-guy' demeanor, he was a very emotional person, and that he really loved Allison. So, seeing her kiss his best friend was very hard on him, and he tried his best to forget about Allison, so I guess that meant ignoring all of his friends.

I knew that talking about Isaac made Scott uncomfortable, so I dropped the subject. Eventually a Beyonce song started blasting through the speakers, and after Scott laughed at my singing for about a minute, he finally joined in.

* * *

We arrived in Beacon Hills a little after noon, and the first place we went to was Stiles and Lydia's apartment. Scott knocked on the door, and an exceptionally hyper Stiles Stilinski opened the door, grinning and pulling Scott into one of those 'man-hug' things. Then he shoved Scott away and pulled me into a very tight hug.

"Lani! Aw, I've really missed your hugs." he said, making me laugh.

After he refused to pull away, I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, that's enough. Get yourself together, Stilinski!"

Stiles chuckled and stepped back, looking up and down my body several times before giving me a weird look.

"Something's different." he stated.

I just furrowed my eyebrows, starting to feel self-conscious.

"Oh Jesus, Stiles. Will you stop checking me out and let me inside your apartment?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes and stepped aside, letting Scott and I walk inside. I could definitely tell that Lydia Martin lived here; it was very well decorated and probably a bit more feminine than Stiles would have liked, but I knew that he would do anything for his soon-to-be wife.

We all sat in the living room, just talking about the wedding. About ten minutes into the conversation, Stiles jumped up from his seat.

"You have boobs now!" he exclaimed, pointing to my chest.

I immediately felt my face redden, and I knew that Scott's had too.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, still a little shocked.

"That's what's different about you." he said as if it was obvious.

I rolled my eyes, "For your information, I've _always_ had boobs."

He shook his head, "No. No, they're definitely bigger now."

And suddenly, Scott and Stiles were having a conversation about my boobs, as if it was no big deal. I would've been a lot more embarrassed if it had been anyone other then those two boys, but I knew that once they got started, I wouldn't be able to stop them.

Eventually, I was able to tear myself away from the boys long enough to go visit my parents. When I told them that Scott and I were seeing each other again, they both got these weird smiles on their faces, then told me that they were really happy for Scott and I.

I knew I wouldn't get to see Lydia until the rehearsal, because she was incredibly busy running around town finishing things for the wedding. So, I just went back to Stiles' apartment and hung out with the boys. At some point, we all started getting ready for the rehearsal, then we all left, heading to the venue for the wedding.

* * *

When we got inside, the first thing I saw was Lydia Martin in a heated discussion with a florist or someone, but she quickly brightened up when she saw me standing a few feet away. She ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's so good to see you, Lani!"

"It's good to see you, too! I would say 'congratulations' but I figure you've heard that enough today."

She chuckled, "You have to idea." she said, pulling away.

I saw that there were several people who were waiting to talk to Lydia, so I let her go, promising that we would catch up when she wasn't so busy.

The other people in the wedding party started arriving, and I froze when I saw Allison Argent walk into the door to the sitting room, where everyone was waiting for the rehearsal to start. I saw as Scott made eye contact with her, then leaned over to whisper something to Stiles, who glanced at Allison. Stiles' eyes went wide, and he looked back and forth between Scott and I apologetically.

"Shit, I'm sorry, guys. I didn't know how to tell you that she would be here."

"So you just decided to not mention it?" Scott asked, obviously mad.

Stiles shrugged, "Yeah. That's pretty much it." he said, making Scott and I roll our eyes.

Scott turned to look at me, "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

After a few minutes, I noticed Allison walking towards Scott and I with a nervous look on her face.

"Hey, guys." she said, stopping in front of the couch Scott and I were sitting on.

We both stood up, and all three of us were standing there awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Um, hey. How, er...how are you?" Scott asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm good." Allison replied, glancing around the room, "It's so weird to be back here, though. I've hardly seen seen any of you guys since we all graduated."

"Where have you been?" I asked. I didn't really give a damn about where she had been, but I wanted to fill the awkward silence.

"I've been in New York, with my girlfriend."

Scott and I both looked at Allison with shocked expressions, which made her chuckle.

"That's what everyone else's reactions were." she said.

"W-wow. I, uh, had no idea that you were..." Scott stammered.

"A lesbian?" Allison offered, obviously amused.

"Well, yeah." Scott said.

"Me either, until I met Elise." Allison said, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh, well um...congratulations, I guess." Scott said.

I was still a little shocked; never had I once thought that Allison was interested in girls, and even though I was still upset with her about what happened all those years ago, I was oddly happy for her.

After Allison excused herself to go talk to Lydia's mom, Scott and I both turned to look at each other.

"Wow." was all he said.

"Yeah. Wow, indeed."

* * *

I wasn't in the wedding, but Scott was Stiles' best man. So, I watched as he, along with the other groomsmen, practiced walking down the aisle with the bridesmaids. Allison was Lydia's maid of honor, so her and Scott had to walk together, but I didn't really mind. I had always thought that the idea of a rehearsal for a wedding was kind of stupid, but after seeing all the people in the wedding party who had no idea where they were supposed to go, I realized that rehearsing was a really good idea.

Eventually, we all made it to the restaurant. There were a bunch of round tables set up in the dining room, and Scott and I's place cards were set up on the same table with Stiles and Lydia, Allison, both of Lydia's parents and Stiles' dad.

All throughout dinner, Stiles and Lydia were holding hands, kissing, and making googly eyes at each other. I knew they were crazy about each other, and it was almost annoying how perfect they were together; Lydia was patient with Stiles, and kept him out of trouble, but Stiles was able to get Lydia out of her shell and let loose. He knew exactly how to make her smile and laugh, and she knew how to calm him down.

"Okay, everyone! As the best man, I'd like to say a couple of things about the bride and groom." Scott said, standing up and getting everyone's attention.

"First off, let me start by saying that I have listened to Stiles talk about how amazing Lydia is ever since we were in third grade. Like, he literally never stopped talking about her."

Stiles was blushing and looking at his plate in front of him while everyone laughed/awed.

"And he was one-hundred percent correct; Lydia Martin is absolutely incredible...and I have no idea why she went for a guy like Stiles."

Stiles rolled his eyes, and I could tell Lydia was trying to not laugh too hard.

"But, I know that no other couple in the world understand each other like Stiles and Lydia do. And, despite all the things that you two have been through since you've known each other, you still ended up together, and I know you will be there for each other for the rest of your lives."

Everyone in the room nodded and awed again, but I knew that there were only a handful of people in this room that knew exactly what Scott was talking about.

"Stiles, I know that you will take great care of Lydia. Because you know that if you don't, I, and everyone else in this room will come after you."

Everyone laughed, but Stiles looked genuinely nervous, because his best friend just happened to be a werewolf, and his dad the town sheriff.

"And Lydia, I know that you will take great care of Stiles, because you are the only person in the world that can get him to shut up and listen."

The whole room was filled with laughter, and Lydia was nodding.

"It's true." she said to everyone.

Scott raised his glass of champagne, and everyone else did the same.

"I'm so happy for the both of you. To the bride and groom!" he cheered, and everyone repeated him, taking a sip from their glasses.

"That was an amazing speech, Scott." I whispered in his ear after he sat down.

He looked at me and grinned, "Thanks. I came up with it on the plane last night, but don't tell anyone that."

I smirked and locked my pinky finger with his.

"I promise."

* * *

"Oh my God, Lydia! You look amazing!"

It was the day of the wedding, and I had just walked into the dressing room all of the girls in the wedding party were getting ready in. Lydia had texted me a few minutes ago, asking me to come help her with something.

When I walked into the room, the first thing I saw was Lydia standing in the middle of the room, wearing one of the most beautiful wedding gowns I had ever seen. It had lace, and a long train in the back, and I was sure that Stiles might have a heart attack when he sees her. But, I started to get confused when I saw that her hair and make up still wasn't done. The ceremony was starting in less than an hour, and her hair was still just tied into a messy bun, and I could see dark circles under her eyes, probably because she hasn't been sleeping well lately.

Then, I noticed what was going on around her. All of the bridesmaids, including Allison, were all drunk. Like, dancing on tables and making that 'wooing' sound that all girls make when they get blackout drunk.

"No! I don't look amazing. The ceremony is starting soon, and my hair still looks like this!" Lydia exclaimed.

I furrowed my eyebrows, still not completely sure what was going on.

"Don't you have a hairdresser or something?" I asked, trying to be polite and calm her down.

"Beth was supposed to do my hair, but then she decided to get smashed with everyone else!"

"Well, er...what can I do to help?"

Lydia stepped around a few girls who dancing sloppily in front of her, and walked up to me.

"I need you to do my hair while I finish my make up, which Chelsea was supposed to do, by the way." Lydia looked over at the girl I had met yesterday, Chelsea, who just started laughing for no reason.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, let me just call Scott and ask him to bring a couple gallons of coffee for the girls to chug. Maybe we can sober them up a little before the ceremony." I said, pulling my phone out of my purse.

Lydia sighed and pulled me into a tight hug, "You are a Goddess, Lani."

She pulled away and ran, as quickly as she could in her long dress, over to the make up table.

Within the next fifteen minutes, Lydia's hair was halfway done, and all of the bridesmaids were guzzling coffee and eating bagels, thanks to Scott.

* * *

The string quartet started playing, the large doors to the church opened, and in walked the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Then, once they were all in their places, the song changed, and Lydia appeared at the end of the aisle with her father. I glanced up at Stiles, and his face was priceless; his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging slightly opened.

My eyes stung with tears as I looked back and forth between the bride and the groom. They both looked so completely happy, and it was obvious to everyone in the room that Stiles and Lydia were made for each other.

When Lydia finally made it to the alter, Stiles pulled her into a hug, and you could hear everyone in the room 'aw'.

The time came for Stiles and Lydia to exchange vows, and Lydia went first. She said a lot of sweet, very un-Lydia-like things that made people laugh and cry, including Stiles. Then, Stiles went. He talked about how he had been imagining marrying her for a very long time, and how he never could've imagined how amazing it actually was. He vowed to never leave her, and that he would spend every day of his life proving just how much he loved her.

By the end of the ceremony, _everyone_ in the church was a blubbering mess, and Stiles and Lydia were finally married. Everyone was following the newlyweds out of the church, and as soon as I saw Scott, I ran up to him and pulled him into a long kiss.

* * *

I laughed quietly at something funny Scott whispered in my ear as we slow danced. Everyone was at the reception now; we had all eaten, Stiles and Lydia had said 'hello' to everyone, and now a bunch of people were dancing to a slow song on the dance floor.

"Hey, where's the happy couple? I haven't seen them in a while." I asked Scott as me made our way back to our table.

"I'm not sure...oh wait, there they are." he said, pointing to Stiles and Lydia, who were walking back into the reception area.

"They look a little..." I started.

"Like they just hooked up in a closet or something?" Scott asked, smirking devilishly.

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to contain the laughter that was bubbling in my chest. It was true; Lydia's lipstick was a little smeared, on both her lips and Stiles', and her hair was noticeably disheveled. Stiles hair was quite messy too, and his tie was loose and crooked.

When Stiles saw Scott and I trying to not cause a scene by how hard we were laughing, he took Lydia's hand and lead her over to us.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" he asked, which only made Scott and I laugh harder.

"Stiles, you have Lydia's lipstick on your face, and your zipper is undone." I said, finally able to speak.

His eyes widened, and his hands flew down to fix his zipper. He grabbed an unused napkin from one of the nearby tables and wiped off his mouth.

"Oh, uh...thanks Lani." he said awkwardly.

Scott leaned over to whisper something in Stiles ear, who immediately blushed and looked away.

* * *

The party was winding down; all of the families with young kids had left, as well as many of the elderly people. All that was left was Stiles and Lydia's close family, and all of their friends. Almost everyone was drunk, except for Lydia. Which didn't make since, because she had been drinking champagne all night. After Scott and I, along with Stiles, had danced for about ten minutes straight, we all collapsed in chairs around Lydia, who had been watching, and laughing, from her table.

As everyone was catching their breath and guzzling water, I eyed Lydia curiously. Her and Stiles were busy staring into each other's eyes or whatever, so she didn't notice. I played back the last two days in my head, thinking about how Lydia had been acting. She had seemed a little off; always either distracted or over-emotional. I had seen her stop what she was doing several times, then walk quickly out of the room. And, she definitely hadn't drank any alcohol, besides champagne, all weekend.

None of this had struck me as odd, until right now.

I moved my eyes from Lydia to her champagne glass, squinting my eyes. While her and Stiles were distracted, I reached over and picked up her glass, taking a sip.

Sparkling white-grape juice.

Busted.

"Hey, Lydia?" I asked innocently.

She looked over and smiled, "Yeah?"

I leaned over to whisper in her ear, knowing she wouldn't want me to say what I was about to say loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Stiles were expecting?" I whispered excitedly.

Her eyes widened; she was at a loss for words.

"I'm so happy for both of you!" I said, and before I knew it, she was hugging me tightly.

Lydia pulled away, leaning over to Stiles, who hadn't been paying attention, and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened just like hers had, and he looked at me.

"How did you know?" he asked incredulously.

I smirked, "Lydia's drinking grape juice."

They both rolled their eyes.

"Who else knows?" I asked them quietly.

Lydia shook her head, "Just you and Stiles."

"Seriously?" I asked, surprised that they hadn't at least told their parents.

Stiles held up a finger, signaling for us to wait. He stood and woke up Scott, who had been passed out with his head lying on the table. They both walked a few feet away, and Stiles looked around him before saying something quietly to Scott, who immediately pulled Stiles into a hug.

They were both smiling and laughing, talking back and forth.

I looked back over to Lydia, who had a smile on her face.

"You guys are going to be amazing parents." I told her.

She looked at me, her eyes a little watery.

"Thank you so much, Lani. Stiles and I were really afraid of telling people."

I took her hand, looking her in the eyes. I paused for dramatic effect, and I could tell she was very curious as to what I was going to say.

"Fuck them." I said with a shrug, which made her burst out laughing.

* * *

 **A/N Oh my God, a Stydia baby! Dreams really do come true :) So, I've written a one-chapter story of Stiles' point of view of the wedding, should I post it? Please review or message me and let me know! Also, apparently I made Allison a lesbian...thoughts? XD**

 **Thanks to Emaj246, , and Amelia Mikaelhey for following. It's amazing to know that people enjoy this story, and I hope you all stick with it.**

 **Please don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think, or just PM me about something completely random, because I love talking to you guys!**

 **Oh, and my birthday is October 9th. Happy birthday to me!**

 **\- Maria**


	15. Jealous

"Okay, you guys. That was great! Let's take fifteen and reset." The photographer called out, and everyone walked off the set to do as they were told, while I, along with the other models, made our way back to our dressing rooms to change.

"Great job, Lani. Those shots are gonna look fantastic!" Gil, one of the male models I was working with, told me.

I shot him an appreciative smile, "Thanks! You did awesome, too."

He smiled and nodded, and we walked our seperate ways.

I made it into my dressing room, grabbing my next outfit off the rack and starting to strip down and change. Maisy, my make up artist for the day, walked in, getting her supplies ready to touch up my make up.

After I changed, I sat in the chair in front of the mirrored counter, quickly unlocking my phone and checking for a text from Scott. When I didn't see one, I sighed and tossed it back onto the counter, leaning back in the chair.

"Is something wrong?" Maisy asked, looking at me curiously.

I sighed again, "Yeah, kinda. My boyfriend is coming to town to visit for a few days, and he said he would text me when his plane landed, which was supposed to be like, an hour ago." I say, earning a sympathetic look from Maisy.

"So this is a long distance relationship?" she asked, applying some concealer.

I nodded, "The last time we were together was about a month ago, at our friend's wedding. We've both been so busy, and haven't had time to see each other. He was supposed to come here to the shoot right after he landed, so I keep checking for a text saying that he's waiting outside for me or something."

Maisy pursed her lips as she fixed my eyeliner.

"I'm sure he will explain everything once he gets here." she told me reassuringly.

I smiled weakly, "Thanks."

* * *

All of the models, including me, came back onto the re-done set, having changed outfits and had our hair and make up touched up.

During the whole time I was in the dressing room, Scott never texted or called me, and I had started to worry. He should've made it to where we were doing the shoot a while ago, and I heard nothing about his flight being delayed.

But, I had to stop worrying about that for the time being, and do my job. At the moment, there was myself and two other girls, as well as three guys on set. The photographer had us changing our poses constantly, and some of them were pretty intimate, which made me feel a little guilty. But then I remembered that Scott seemed to be ignoring me, and I didn't feel so bad about it anymore.

The photographer finally informed us that we were finished for the day, and I sighed and started towards my room to put on some yoga pants, but stopped when I saw Scott standing a few feet away, a less-than-happy look on his face.

I smiled, momentarily forgetting about how he never called, and started walking quickly towards him. I was planning on pulling him into a kiss, but the closer I got, the more annoyed he seemed to get. So, when I was standing only about a foot away from him, I stopped and gave him a questioning look.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Scott huffed, "No. Nothing at all. You ready to go?" he asked, showing no emotion.

I looked down at the low-cut crop top I was wearing, along with skin-tight black jeans, then back up at Scott with a look that said 'are you serious?'

"Well, first of all, I don't think these clothes are very appropriete to wear out in public, and second, these clothes don't belong to me."

 _Did he just roll his fucking eyes?_

 _Oh, he's asking for it..._

Scott sighed, "Okay, well can you get changed to we can get out of here?"

I stared silently at him for a few seconds before nodding once, grabbing his hand roughly and leading him to my dressing room.

I practically kicked open the half-opened door, switching on the lights.

"You can sit there while I change." I told him coldly, pointing to a couch across the room.

He nodded and went to sit down. I walked over to the clothes rack, taking off each article of clothing besides my underwear, and hung them up. I pulled on a loose-fitting tank top and my yoga pants, then turned to look at Scott, who it seemed, the entire time I was practically naked, never looked up from his phone.

"So it works?" I asked.

"Huh?" he said, still focused on the screen.

"Your phone? It isn't broken or something?" I asked, my anger starting to boil.

Scott sighed, as if he knew why I was mad, "Yeah. It's working." he answered simply, still not looking at me.

I groaned and stomped over to the couch, standing above him with my arms crossed and my foot tapping the floor rhythmically.

"What the fuck is you problem?" I asked, my patience running low.

He stopped whatever he was doing, locked his phone, and slowly looked up at me.

"So, is that what you do all day? Let strange men grope you?" he asked, his voice low.

I suddenly understood why he was being such a dick. He was jealous, which was ridiculous. He was an incredibly handsome, sweet, werewolf/veternarian.

I sighed and sat next to him, taking his hand in mine.

"Scott, there is no reason for you to be upset. It's strictly business, I swear. Besides, most of those guys would never give me a second look if it wasn't there _job_."

Scott rolls his eyes, "You know that's not true, Lani! Every guy in there couldn't take their eyes off you."

I tried my best to keep my cheeks from blushing. I really didn't want Scott to get angry again.

"Hey, listen. I really don't want you to worry about this, Scott. Please, tell me what I can do to make you feel better." I said, trying to calm him down.

Scott closed his eyes, resting his head in his hands. I stayed silent, wanting to give him a little time. So, I gently placed my hand on his back, rubbing in a way that I hoped was comforting. Then, I remembered that this was the first time Scott and I had seen each other in a month, and a small smile played on my lips.

I leaned down to rest my forehead on his shoulder.

"I really missed you, Scott." I whisper in his ear, and I can feel his whole body relax slightly.

He turned his head so that our faces were only a few inches apart. His eyes looked considerably less mad, and I swear I saw a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I missed you, too." He said, placing a small kiss on my cheek, right below my eye.

I couldn't contain the slight giggle that escaped from my mouth, and that seemed to calm him down a bit, and he kissed me again, and again. All over my face, except for my lips; he saved that for when we both had erupted into small fits of laughter. When our lips finally connected, I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and it didn't take long for us to become sideways on the couch.

* * *

"Ah, it's nice to be back!" Scott exclaimed as we stepped into my apartment.

I laughed, "Really? It's nice to be back _here_?" I asked incredulously, gesturing to the messy living room.

Scott shrugged, "What? You have better water pressure than me." he said, as if it was obvious.

I rolled my eyes and walked off to the kitchen.

"You want a beer?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

* * *

Scott and I sat together in my bath tub, sipping our beers and talking about what happened in our lives this past month.

"Why haven't we taken a bath together before?" he wondered aloud, and I shrugged.

"I don't know. It's actually pretty nice."

Scott nodded in agreement, and I caught his mischievous smirk right before he grabbed a handful of bubbles and smeared them on my face.

I laughed and set down my bottle, "Oh, you asked for it, McCall!"

We playfully fought until the water turned cold, then we wrapped ourselves in fluffy towels and laid down on my bed, lazily kissing each other and cuddling. During a quiet moment, when my head was resting on Scott's chest, and his fingers were brushing through my hair, he started talking.

"Hey, Lani?" he asked quietly.

"Hm?" I could feel my eyelids growing heavy with sleep.

"I got offered a job in L.A." he said slowly.

It took a minute for his words to sink in, but when they did, I shot up into a sitting position and turned to face him.

"Are you serious?" I asked, my eyes wide.

Scott laughed at my reaction, then nodded, pulling himself into the same position as myself.

"I'm very serious." he said softly, placing a kiss on my bare shoulder.

I hadn't shown any emotion as to wether or not I was happy, so he started to give me a confused look.

"Do, er...do you think I should take it?" he asked, a little reluctant.

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch, just barely smiling before I leaned forward and kissed him softly, never tiring of the way his lips feel pressed against my own.

"I think you should take the job, but only if you want to." I said simply, looking him in the eyes.

He smirked, "Well, that's a relief." he said.

I looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"I already took the job." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

I laughed and tackled him back onto the pillows, straddling his lap.

"This was definitely the reaction I was hoping for." he said happily, flipping us over so he was on top.

* * *

The next morning, Scott and I were sitting in the floor of my kitchen, eating muffins and sipping coffee, both of us too lazy to sit at an actual table.

"Hey, Scott? How are Mr and Mrs. Stilinski doing? I haven't heard anything from them." I asked.

He perked up, "They're doing really well. Stiles said that the honeymoon in Italy was amazing, and after that they finally told their parents that Lydia's pregnant, and they were thrilled. Now they're looking for a house."

I smiled, thinking about how happy they must be. Stiles had been dreaming of getting married and having kids for years, so it must be crazy to him that that's actually happening.

"I'm really happy for them. I can't imagine what a relief it must be for you." I said to Scott.

He looked at me, confused.

"I mean, you had to listen to Stiles talk about Lydia for such a long time, so it must be a relief for them to finally be together, and you won't have to hear Stiles talk about how much of an angel she is all the time."

Scott laughed, shaking his head.

"Actually, if anything, he's gotten worse." he said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

He nodded, "Think about it. Now she's his wife, and pregnant with his child. Why wouldn't he be obsessed and have her on his mind all the time?"

I chuckled, "I guess you're right."

As we finished our breakfast, we talked about Scott's new job, which he would be starting in two weeks. Halfway through us talking about whether or not to ship all of his stuff, or Scott drive a rental truck himself, he had a look of realization flash across his face.

"What?" I asked, wondering why he stopped talking.

"I'm so sorry, Lani. I never even asked if you were okay with me moving in with you." he said, and I could tell he felt guilty.

I just chuckled, "Scott. I _really_ want you to move in with me, I promise." I reassured him.

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Nothing would make me happier."

* * *

"Scott! Would you please stop fixing your hair? We're gonna be late!" I yelled, knowing Scott could hear me from where he was standing in the bathroom, fixing his already-perfect hair.

A few seconds later, he came walking into the living room where I was waiting, purse and phone in hand.

"Jesus Christ, babe. You take longer than me!" I teased, kissing him quickly to let him know I was just messing with him.

He smirked, "Well, I do always look better than you, so..."

I shot him a glare, and he busted out laughing, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Kidding! I'm kidding!"

I roll my eyes and lead him out the door.

The last place we were going before Scott had to fly back to Seattle was the Hale's house for dinner. When Rebecca found out Scott was going to be in town for a few days, she insisted we both come over for dinner.

I believe her exact words were, "I need to hang out with people that don't have kids."

I couldn't blame her; Ellie was due any day now, so Rebecca was pretty much stuck at home, with only her husband and twin boys to entertain her. Of course, Scott and I were very excited to see the Hale's again. The twins had probably grown about a foot, if they were anything like their dad.

* * *

When we arrived at the Hale's home, Jenson and Luke came bounding outside like always. Luke tackled Scott to the ground, and Jenson jumped into my arms. We were all cheering and it took all of fifteen seconds for all the boys, including Scott, to start talking about superheroes or something. So, I walked inside, finding Derek and Rebecca having a quiet, but important looking conversation in the kitchen.

Rebecca glanced my way, her eyes widening when she saw me.

"Lani!" she exclaimed, walking as gracefully as she could with such a huge stomach.

She pulled me into a sideways hug, and soon Derek was hugging me too.

"Wow, Rebecca. You're glowing!" I say, receiving a snort from Rebecca.

"That's hilarious, Lani." she said, rolling her eyes.

Derek was about to say something, but then there was a very loud, somewhat cheerful yell from outside, and he rolled his eyes.

"I better make sure their not killing Scott."

As he left, he shot Rebecca a look, and she nodded. Rebecca and I just started talking about work, the twins, Scott and Derek, just about everything.

"Hey, babe?" I asked, very used to calling Rebecca 'babe'.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up from the cutting board.

"What were you and Derek talking about when I came in?"

She looked back down at the tomatoes she was slicing, letting out a sigh.

"Oh um...I've just started having contractions." she said simply.

My eyes widened, and my first instinct was to run. The idea of having a baby come out of you was absolutely horrid, in my opinion. And, as much as I loved Rebecca, I didn't want to be anywhere near her while that was happening.

She saw my reaction and started laughing.

"Don't worry, Lani! They're far apart and not bad at all. Derek was just a little worried, but I probably still have a few days until things get serious."

I didn't feel any better, but she quickly changed the subject, so I don't have a chance to say anything.

We finish making dinner, and bring all the dishes to the dining room. Well, I bring the dishes, Rebecca brings the silverware and napkins.

* * *

All the boys piled into the room and collapsed onto their chairs, still pretty energetic and loud.

"Okay, boys! That's enough yelling." Derek said sternly, and the boys instantly calmed down. I knew they listened to them because he was their father, but I also wondered if it was because he was their alpha too. I mean, they haven't developed all of their "werewolf abilities", but he must still have some kind of effect on them.

Everyone made their plates, and as we were eating, conversations were quickly struck up. But, Derek and I had been watching Rebecca closely. We watched her every move, and every time she winced or rubbed her stomach, it took everything we had not to rush to her and ask if she was alright. Eventually, Scott started to notice us acting weird, and he leaned over to make.

"What's going on with you and Derek?" he asked curiously.

"What's going on is that Rebecca is probably in labor, but she refuses to realize it!" I whispered harshly in his ear.

His eyes widened, and from then on, it was Derek, Scott and I watching Rebecca constantly. It wasn't until when we were eating dessert, and Rebecca gasped and grabbed onto her stomach, that we couldn't take it anymore. We stood up at the same time and rushed to Rebecca's chair, Derek practically lifting her into his arms.

"Okay, Rebecca. We need to go." he said, carrying her into the living room.

"Derek, sweetie. I still have ti-"

"No! Listen to me, we need to get to the hospital." he said, setting her on the couch so he could get all of their stuff together.

"But, what about the boys?" she asked, looking at Jenson and Luke still sitting at the table, coming dangerously close to having a food fight.

"We'll take care of them, babe. Don't worry." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

After Derek got her hospital bag and his car keys, he and Scott helped her off the couch and out to the car, while I dispelled whatever was going on between the twins. When Scott came back inside, the boys seemed to notice that something was up.

"Where's mommy?" Jenson asked.

"Her and your dad are going to the hospital to have Eleanor!" Scott said, trying to sound cheerful so the boys didn't get worried.

"Oh, okay!"

And with that, the twins went back to talking about Transformers.

I smiled at Scott and walked towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, wondering if Derek wanted the boys to wait at the hospital or something.

"They asked us to watch them here, until Eleanor comes. Then they want us to drive them over to the hospital." he said, running his thumb across my cheek.

"Okay, sounds good." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Ew!" both the boys shouted when they saw Scott and I kiss.

We both laughed and stuck our tongues out at the boys.

* * *

After we all cleaned up dinner, Scott and I managed to get the boys to take baths, then get them in their pajamas. As we were tucking them into bed, Jenson looked up at me with watery eyes.

"Is mommy gonna be okay?" he asked, and the sound of his tiny voice made my heart clench.

"She is gonna be just fine, sweetie." I said calmly, pulling the covers over him.

"Goodnight, boys." Scott said, standing in the middle of the room.

"Goodnight!" they replied happily.

Scott and I collapsed on the couch, exhausted from having to chase those boys around all night.

"How the hell do Derek and Rebecca do this?" I asked sleepily.

Scott shook his head slowly, "I have no fucking clue."

* * *

The sound of Scott's phone buzzing on the counter woke me from my nap on the couch. I chuckled when I saw that his head was resting on my shoulder, and he was snoring lightly. I moved as gently as I could, trying to not wake him.

When I picked up the phone, I saw that it was 4:03 in the morning, and that Derek was calling.

"Hello?" I spoke sleepily.

" _Lani! Eleanor is here!_ " Derek's cheerful voice woke me up completely, and I smiled.

"That's fantastic! How are the girls?" I asked.

" _They're amazing. Both of them are doing great. Rebecca is sleeping soundly, and I'm sitting in the room holding Ellie._ " he said, and it was rare that he ever sounded so happy.

"I'm glad to here that everyone is healthy. So do you want Scott and I to bring the boys over there in the morning?"

" _That would be great. See you guys around nine?_ "

"See you then!" I said, hanging up the phone.

Sometime during that conversation, Scott had somewhat woken up, and now his head was resting on my lap.

"Who was that?" he asked groggily.

I laughed at how Scott seemed to forget why we were at the Hale's house, sleeping on their couch.

"It was Derek."

He shot up into a sitting position, "Is everything okay? Is Ellie here?" he asked urgently.

I nodded, "Everyone is happy and healthy. Rebecca is asleep and Derek is staring at his daughter as we speak." I told him, smiling.

Scott's face broke into a grin, and I could tell by the way he was blinking quickly that he was trying to not cry. I chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"I love you, Scott." I said as we laid back down on the couch.

"I love you too, Lani."

* * *

"She looks dead." Luke stated simply, staring at Eleanor laying in her bassinet.

Derek chuckled, "She's sleeping, dummy."

"Oh." Luke replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Scott and I had successfully managed to get the twins dressed and to the hospital, and now we were all standing in Rebecca's room, staring at Eleanor. We had just gotten there, so she hadn't been woken up by the rowdy boys yet.

"She's beautiful, you guys." I tell Derek and Rebecca.

They both smiled and said 'thank you'

"Can I hold her?" Scott asked.

Derek nodded, leaning down and gently picking up Eleanor's tiny body. He placed her in Scott's waiting arms, and somehow she looked even smaller when he held her close to him. As much as babies scare me, she actually looked pretty cute. But, it probably had something to do with the fact that my adorable boyfriend was holding her.

 _Sorry, Ellie._

I was so wrapped up in watching Scott hold Ellie, I didn't even realize that he was placing her in my arms until it was too late, and I was holding her all by myself.

"Er, Scott. I think you should-"

He noticed how scared I was, so he placed a hand on my lower back, and put the other one under the one holding up Ellie.

"You're doing great, Lani."

I took a deep breath, looking down at Ellie's brown eyes.

 _Okay yeah, she is pretty cute._

 _But still terrifying._

When I finally looked up from her little face, I saw that Scott was taking a picture of me with his phone, a cute grin on his face.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry I took so long to update, but this chapter is finally here! Review and let me know what you thought! Also, I can promise you that next chapter is going to get pretty...exciting *wink wink***

 **Thanks to Turtleluv19, coveryoureyes, chained2love, marbellag111, sears678, imwiththeband69, moniet93, and AnImEfReAk4994 for following. It means a lot, trust me.**

 **\- Maria**


	16. The hills part 1

" _I'm taking the exit now. I should be there in about twenty minutes._ " Scott told me over the phone.

"Okay, great. I'll see you soon!"

I placed the phone on the counter, tapping my fingers anxiously against the marble counter in my kitchen.

Scott had flown back to Seattle, packed all of his stuff in a rental truck, which was being driven by some guy he hired, and now he was driving back to L.A. in his own car, with the other guy following him. All off this had happened in the past couple of days, and I figured Scott would be pretty exhausted by the time he made it back to my apartment.

Well, I guess it's _our_ apartment now.

While he was gone, I had cleaned out half the closet, as well as half the drawers in my dresser. I cleared several shelves in the bathroom, and made sure he had plenty of room to put books on the shelves in the living room. I had no idea how much space he would need. I mean, I'd never lived with a guy before, so I didn't know how much stuff he might have.

I was honestly a little nervous about Scott moving in with me. I had no idea what to expect, and I was nervous about him being around all of the time. He would see me when I had absolutely no make up on, and when I was sick. When we got into fights, there would be nowhere for him to go back to, we would be stuck together.

I guess in a way that's a good thing, but it's also a little scary.

* * *

The sound of Scott's keys in the door made me jump up from the couch, and I made it to the door just as he stumbled in with several cardboard boxes balanced in his arms.

"You need a little help?" I asked, already taking one of the boxes.

"Thanks." he said, kissing my cheek.

"What are in these boxes?"

Scott looked on the side of the box witht he writing on it, "Uh, let's see...clothes."

"To the bedroom!" I exclaimed, taking off to the other side of the apartment.

Scott dropped his final box of belongings on the living room floor, sighing in relief.

It had taken almost three hours, but we eventually got all of Scott's boxes out of the truck and into my apartment. They were still stacked up in several rooms, but I was relieved that we wouldn't have to walk back down to the truck again.

"We're done! Finally. Fucking. Done." he said, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Thank God. I don't think I could've made another trip." I say, collapsing onto the couch.

Scott sat on the arm of the couch, looking around the room. Not saying anything, just looking.

"What's on your mind?" I asked curiously.

He looked down at me, then moved so he was kneeling in between my legs. He placed both hands on each of my thighs, slowly rubbing them up to my waist. He leaned his head down to press a kiss to the inside of my thigh, and I could feel the warmth of his breath as he exhaled against my skin.

"You know what would be a perfect way to _really_ make this place ours?" he asked in a low voice.

I already had a pretty good idea of what he meant, but I decided to play along.

"What is that?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

Scott started trailing his lips higher up my thigh, until they were at the base of my very short shorts.

"We should have sex in every room." He said simply, the vibrations of his voice sending shivers through my body.

I leaned my head against the back of the couch, already feeling a wave of heat in my core.

"You still have energy?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'm never too tired to be with you." he hummed against my skin.

"Well then, that sounds like a good idea." I replied, wrapping my hand around the base of his neck, pulling his lips to mine.

"Where do you want to start?" he asked, his lips pecking against my jawline.

I smirked and pushed him so that he was lying with his back on the couch. I crawled on top of him, straddling his lap.

"I suppose here is as good a place as any." I said, grinding my hips against his, causing him to moan.

Scott's hands gripped my waist, trying to move my hips and create more friction. I chuckled and shook my head.

"If you want to do this in _every_ room, you're going to have to slow down." I told him, leaning down to place kisses on his neck.

I really liked being in control; usually he would get a little frusturated when I teased him, and he would flip me over and speed things up. It wasn't that he ignored my needs, he just didn't like it when I made things more difficult for him.

So, when he tried to flip us over, I tightened my legs around his waist and held us steady, not letting him move.

"No, Scott. We're gonna do things my way." I whispered in his ear, biting sofly on the skin just below it.

He groaned, but I could tell that he was interested in what I was about to do, and he wasn't going to try and stop me.

I started off by slowly sliding his t-shirt up his torso, then pulling it completely off him. I began a trail of kisses at his collarbone, then started moving down his chest and stomach, stopping at the v-lines that led down below his waist. I unbuckled his belt, sliding it through the loops and letting it fall to the floor. I unbuttoned his pants and undid the zipper, pulling the dark fabric down his legs incredibly slow, moving back until they were all the way off his body.

I could already see the tent in his boxers, which got me even more excited. I reached up and did the same to his boxers that I had done with his pants, pulling them off slowly.

"Not fair." he whined, looking at me in all my clothes, "Take those off."

He was trying to take charge again, but I wasn't going to let that happen. Everything that happened tonight, or, at least on this couch, would be up to me.

I looked up at the ceiling and tilted my head to the side, as if I was considering what he just said. To bother him even more, I bit my lip, knowing that would drive him crazy.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." I told him, gliding my hands up his thighs and past his hips.

His eyes shut for a few seconds, and I knew he was trying to control himself. After he took a few deep breaths as I continued rubbing my hands over his body, purposefully avoiding the area he most wanted me to touch, he opened his eyes again.

"Please." he said breathlessly, "I need you so bad."

I smirked, amused that I could make Scott McCall beg. I decided enough was enough, and I slowly pulled my shirt over my head, revealing my dark purple bra. Scott moaned and slid his hands up my stomach and around to the clasp, undoing it and pulling the straps down my arms. I gave him a moment or two to slide his fingers over my breasts before I leaned down and wrapped one of my hands around the base of his erection, sliding my tongue along the tip.

He wasn't quite expecting it, so he moaned rather loudly, his fingers tangling in my hair.

"Oh God, Lani." he groaned, thrusting his hips up.

I took all of him that I could into my mouth, going up and down. I kept this up, occasionally changing the way I moved my tongue. It didn't take long for him to get close, and soon I felt him twitch in my mouth, and warm liquid coat my tongue.

I sat back up again, wiping my mouth and climbing off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Kitchen." I said with a shrug.

Within a matter of minutes, Scott had me perched on the kitchen counter, completely naked. He was kissing down my body, and soon kneeled in front of me, greedily kissing my bundle of nerves. I was a moaning mess, and all I could do was tangle my fingers in his hair.

"If you keep this up, the neighbors are gonna hear." I told him between pants.

"Good." he growled against me, only bringing me more pleasure.

I felt his tongue dip inside me, and I knew I wouldn't last long at all. I think Scott knew as well.

"Let go." Scott ordered me, biting the inside of my thigh.

His deep voice brought me over the edge, and I came loudly, my head falling backwards as I moaned.

Scott came back up to kiss me, and I could taste myself on his lips.

"Where now?" he asked, pushing my hair off my face.

After I caught my breath, I answered.

"My office."

He nodded, wrapping my legs around his waist before lifting me up and carrying me to my office.

Scott set me on my feet, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss me.

"I've always wanted you to bend me over this desk and fuck me, but we've never quite gotten to it." I say simply.

He seems surprised by my sincerity, but that doesn't slow him down. He unwraps my hands from my neck and turns me around, pushing me so that I'm bent over the desk, my face resting on the smooth surface. Scott moves my hair to the side, so he can kiss my neck softly as he positions himself at my entrance.

In one swift move, he fills me up, and a cry escapes my lips. He goes slow at first, but soon I'm begging him to go faster, and harder. He obeys, and soon the only sounds in the room are our moans and the sound of his skin hitting mine. When he can tell that we are both geting close, he grabs me by the hair and pulls me up, biting my neck softly, and all I can do is groan.

When I turn my head sideways, I can see that his eyes have gone red, and I'm sure that his fangs have come out as well. He knows that I trust him, though. He's never physically hurt me, and I know he doesn't intend to now.

Scott's hand glides down to rub circles over my clit, and before I know it, I'm orgasming strongly. After a few more thrusts, he is too.

As soon as we've both finished, he's back to his gentle self, and he's all soft touches and sweet kisses.

"So where to now? Bedroom?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No, the bathroom. Let's take a shower."

I take his hand and lead him to the bathroom. We both climb into the bath tub, and I turn the shower head on. Soon the water turns hot, and we lather shampoo into each other's hair. After we rinse our hair of conditioner, Scott starts kissing my neck, and I know he's ready for round...well, I've actually lost count.

He picks me up and pushes me against the cold tile wall, kissing my lips slowly. I reach down and take his hard length in my hands, postioning it at my entrance. He pushes in, and rests his head on my shoulder, groaning quietly.

We are both pretty worn out, but we don't let that stop us. He keeps his thrusts as rhytmic as possible, and I clench around him, making him growl. His hands squeeze my waist, and I'm sure I'll have marks later on, but I don't really give a damn.

As I feel myself getting closer, I start kissing his neck. I bite and suck, wondering if tomorrow morning he will have purplish bruises, or if they will have already healed.

After a few more minutes of thrusting, moans and groans, we finally come. Scott sets me down, and we rinse off one last time before turning the water off. He wraps a towel around me, then one around himself, and we make our way to the bedroom and collapse onto the bed.

"So, I guess all we have left is this room, huh?" I ask tiredly.

Scott makes some kind of noise in agreement, and I know that he is just as sore and exhuasted as I am.

"You know...we've already had sex in here quite a lot. Don't you think we can just go ahead and count those times?" I say, hoping he knows what I'm getting at.

"Definitely." he says, and I sigh happily.

"Oh thank god. I love you, Scott, but I'm completely spent."

He laughs, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me against him.

We're both asleep within minutes.

* * *

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that Scott isn't in bed with me anymore. I glance over at the clock, seeing that it's 8:32 in the evening. Curious, I get up and walk out of the bedroom. As I walk through the living room, I smell something amazing. When I walk into the kitchen, I see Scott standing over the stove. I clear my throat, getting his attention.

"I'm making fish tacos!" he says with a smile, making me laugh.

"Aw, I've missed your fish tacos." I say, wrapping my arms around his waist.

* * *

Scott and I lay sprawled out on our bed, full on tacos and ready to go back to sleep.

"Hey, Lani?" he speaks quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I just realized that we never used a condom today."

It hits me that he's right. Of course, I'm on the pill, but I know it isn't one-hundred percent effective. I take a few deep breaths, trying to keep myself calm. But, at the same time, mentally kicking myself for being so stupid and horny at the time.

"I uh, I guess not. That was probably not a good idea." I say, and my voice feels small.

He turns on his side to look at me, "Would it be so bad if...if we had a-"

"If you're about to say baby, I swear to god, Scott."

"...er, okay then. I won't say anything." he said, defeat evident in his voice.

I sigh and turn to look at him as well.

"Scott, I love you, and I think I want to have kids with you one day. But now is nowhere near the right time."

He sighs too, laying down on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I guess you're right. But, let's just say that you did end up pregnant...what would happen?"

I think about it for a few minutes, drawing circles on Scott's arm with my finger.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I mean, my job is going so well right now, and once I have a baby, my modeling days are pretty much over. So, I'd have to get a new job."

"So you would want to keep it?" Scott asked, looking at me with the slightest hint of a smile.

I rolled my eyes, "I could never get rid of it, Scott. I don't think I'd be able to handle that."

We are both silent for a little while, until I realize I never asked him the same question.

"What would you do if I ended up being pregnant?"

I'm shocked when I see a smile spread across his face.

"I would be thrilled, actually. I'd take care of you and our baby, and we'd get married and move into a big house."

I'm not sure how I feel about Scott being so comfortable with he idea of it all, but I guess it is a little comforting to know that he wouldn't abandon me.

"I love you, Scott." I say, brushing my thumb against his cheek.

* * *

The next few months came and went. I knew for sure that I wasn't pregnant, which was a load off my mind. Scott got settled into his new job, and seemed to really enjoy it. It took us a few weeks, but we finally got every single box of his stuff unpacked, and I think Scott really thinks of L.A. as his home now.

We visited the Hale's house regularly to see the twins and Ellie, as well as babysit the kids so Derek and Rebecca could have some alone time.

But today, Scott and I were above and beyond excited. Why? Because we were going to Beacon Hills for the weekend to visit our families and friends, and to attend Lydia's baby shower. She was about seven months along, and her and Stiles had announced that they were having a boy.

I could tell that Scott was happy for his best friend, but I also knew how much he wanted what Stiles had; a wife and kids. He would never admit it, but I know he was kind of disappointed when he found out I wasn't pregnant, which only made me feel guilty for being so relieved.

I knew for sure that he was sad when we went gift shopping for the Stilinski's baby. We went to this little boutique that sold all sorts of adorable toys and clothes for babies. I had been looking in a section with a bunch of stuffed animals, when I glanced over and saw Scott staring at a tiny blue onesie. He looked really upset, as if he might cry, but then he shook his head and walked away.

It wasn't until a week later, when we were driving to Beacon Hills, when I finally brought up the subject.

"So, you've seemed kind of upset lately. What's going on?" I asked, putting my hand over his, which was resting on the center console.

He shrugged and changed lanes, not saying anything.

"Does it have something to do with the B word?" I said, hoping he might find it humorous in some way.

Scott sighed, glancing at me quickly.

"It...might."

I bit my lip and looked out the window, wondering how to go about making him feel better.

 _Jeez, why are some people so emotional?_

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He exhaled loudly through his nose, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Nope." he said coldly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Scott, I'm sorry that I'm not ready to be married and have a baby, but we're both still so young! We have so much time left, and I don't want to rush into that sort of thing and then regret it."

"So you're saying that you'd _regret_ marrying me?" he asked, his tone getting angrier by the second.

"What? No, I just don't want to look back one day and wish that we had taken things slower! I still want to travel, and stay out late getting drunk. I want to enjoy being young! Hell, I've never even tried marajuana before!"

Scott looked over at me, his eyes burning.

"That's why you don't want to have a life with me? Because you want to go to another country and get wasted?" he scoffed.

"Jesus Christ, Scott! If that's what you think I mean then obviously you haven't been listening!"

"Oh! I've been listening! I've been listening to what _you_ want for months! Have you even thought to ask what _I_ want?"

My eyes widen, and I can feel my anger rising to new levels.

For the next two hours of our car ride, Scott and I yell at each other constantly. We just keep going in circles.

I ask him what he wants, he says that he wants to be married and have a family, and I tell him I'm not ready. He says I'm being selfish and not caring about his opinions, and then I ask him what he wants. It's a vicious circle, and by the time we've made it into the city limits of Beacon Hills, we're ready to kill each other.

"Drop me off at my house. You can find somewhere else to sleep tonight." I tell him viciously.

"Fine!" he says.

Scott pulls up to my childhood home, and after I get my bags out of the trunk and slam it shut, he speeds off. I groan and walk up to my front door, knocking quickly.

"Lani! You're here!" my dad exclaims, pulling me into a hug, which I return weakly.

He knows something is up as soon as he pulls away, "What's wrong?" he asks curiously.

I sigh, closing my eyes.

"Could we maybe talk about this later? I could really use a little time to cool off." I say quietly, my throat a little sore from yelling so much.

He nods, giving me a smile.

"I'll tell your mom to give you some privacy."

* * *

I lift my bag onto my bed, unzipping it and pulling out a small bottle of vodka that I had packed. I tend to bring alcohol with me any time I visit here. I twist off the cap and take a long sip, grimacing after I swallow.

As I lay on my bed, I watch the light grow dimmer and dimmer as the sun sets. I keep expected Scott to call me, asking if he can come back to me. I get sadder with every passing minute, and slightly drunker. Before I know it, I've drank a very generous amount of vodka, and I'm sobbing quietly on the floor. I should've known better than to pack vodka; it always makes me a sad drunk.

Around nine, when I've cried all my tears, I hear a quiet knocking on my door. I jump up from the floor, thinking it might be Scott. When I yank open the door, my mom is standing on the other side. At first I'm disappointed, but then I remember that I haven't seen her in months, and I start crying again. She looks worried, and before she can say anything, I pull her into a tight hug.

I must look like an absolute train wreck, but at this moment, I'm drunk and hugging one of my favorite people in the world, and I don't care. It's crazy how much I miss my parents sometimes, and when I finally get to see them after so long, it's overwhelming.

"Sweetie, are you drunk?" she asks, and I can tell she's holding back a laugh.

I nod into her shoulder, and she chuckles and rubs my back. I pull away and swipe my hands under my eyes, hopefully wiping away whatever mascara has trailed down my face.

"I think we should talk." she says, smoothing down my hair.

I nod.

* * *

"Then he dropped me off here and sped off. This is the biggest fight we've ever had, and I don't know what's gonna happen now." I finish telling my mom about what Scott and I were fighting about.

She purses her lips and exhales through her nose, looking thoughtfully at me.

"Well, I can tell you this, Lani; you are absolutely right about you guys needing to take things slow, and not rush into marriage. If you guys are having problems, that will only complicate things."

I nod my head, "I completely agree. And it feels like the only way I can make Scott happy is if I do what will probably make me unhappy, maybe even bitter and resentful. I really don't want that, mom. I want to wait until we are _both_ ready, and can enjoy everything, knowing that it's what we both want."

After a very long discussion with my mother, which left the both of us a little lost as to how I should fix things with Scott, I went to back to my room.

I didn't blame my mom for not being able to give me more advice; her and my got married after high school, and didn't wait to long until they decided to have kids. They both knew they wanted a family, and it wasn't a sore subject like it is for Scott and I.

* * *

I sat at my desk chair, scrolling through my contact list, looking for Scott's number. I was planning on calling him and asking him to come over to we could talk, but I stopped scrolling when another name caught my eye.

 _Surely he doesn't still have the same number?_

 _This is probably a bad idea._

 _Did I just hit the call button?_

I brought the phone up to my ear, hearing it ring several times before a voice that I hadn't heard since high school answered.

" _Hello?_ "

"Isaac?"

* * *

 **A/N I have to admit, it was a lot of fun getting to write an argument between Scott and Lani. And I hope the first part of this chapter satisfied all you dirty minds out there reading this. Also, who else hopes that Isaac comes back in season 5B? Cause I'm craving Mr. Lahey and that fucking smirk of his.**

 **Thanks to Trollman1810, Supernaturalidentity, and darkestdaysbrowneyes for following this story. You guys are the reason I keep writing, and I love you all!**

 **\- Maria**


	17. The hills part 2

" _Yeah, this is Isaac._ "

I breathed deeply, wishing I hadn't called him.

" _Who is this?_ " he asked after I hadn't spoken.

"It's Lani." I say, feeling my heart beating.

He's silent, and I think for sure that he's going to hang up.

" _Is something wrong?_ " he asks, a little bit of urgency in his voice.

I nod my head yes, even though he can't see me.

"Well, uh...no one's hurt or anything. I just, er..."

I can practically hear the smirk in his voice as he speaks, " _You just need a shoulder?_ "

I sigh, a small smile creeping onto my face, despite the situation.

"I really kind of do. Although I don't know why I called you, since you're probably not even in the country right now." I say, chuckling lightly.

I hear him laugh through the speaker, " _Actually, you're in luck. I'm in Beacon Hills for a day or two, so we can meet up right now if you want._ "

My eyes widened in shock, "Wow, I guess I am lucky. You sure you can fit me into your busy schedule?" I asked sarcastically.

" _I might be able to carve out a minute or two for an old friend._ "

* * *

I sat anxiously on a park bench, waiting for Isaac. This was the same park that I had been attacked by an omega in all those years ago, but I'm not that same scared little teenager that I was back then, so I'm not too scared. Plus, Beacon Hills hasn't had hardly any problems with the supernatural in years. At least, not that any of us knew about.

Sometimes I wonder if there is a new group of friends at Beacon Hills high school, all with some connection to the supernatural world, and if they have to protect their families just like Scott and his friends had to.

"You look different."

I jumped when I heard the voice from behind me, but I wasn't freaked out, because I would recognize that voice anywhere.

I turn around to look at the boy standing behind me. Well, I guess I can't call Isaac Lahey a boy anymore. His face doesn't have that boyish quality anymore; it's more defined, but I guess that could be said about the rest of his body as well. He's broader, definitely taller, and it's almost as if his presence demands more attention.

What I'm trying to say is he is sexy as fuck and I can't stop looking at him.

"I've been told." I say with a smirk.

Isaac strides over and sits next to me, his hands in his coat pockets.

"You aren't sobbing right now, so that must be a good sign." he says, and even though what he said was pretty insensitive, I know he means well.

"Oh, just give me five minutes, it'll happen." I tell him, turning in my seat so that my feet are resting on the bench and my back is propped up by the arm rest.

He stares at me intently for a moment, "So, what's the matter?"

I sigh and tell him the whole story, which I practically have memorized word for word. By the end of it, I'm not really sure what Isaac thinks. Maybe that I'm a heartless bitch who won't commit to her perfect boyfriend, or that Scott is pressuring me into a life I don't want. Either way, his face is blank of any emotion.

"So...any thoughts?" I say after my whole speech.

He takes a deep breath and adjusts himself in his seat.

"I'm gonna be completely honest with you, Lani. I haven't had any serious relationships since Allison, so I don't think I'll be any help."

I groaned dramatically and hung my head back, "Why can't anyone just tell me what to do?" I asked desperately.

"Maybe because you need to make this decision yourself? I mean, deep down you must know what you want, but you are too afraid to say it."

I stare at Isaac until he squirms under my gaze, "Jesus, Lani. Don't look at me like that."

I laugh quietly, leaning my head against the back of the bench.

"I wonder how different these past couple of years would've been if I had been getting advice from you." I say curiously.

We sit silently for a few minutes, staring up at the stars.

"So, Isaac. What have you been doing for the past seven years?"

He sighs, staring thoughtfully at the ground.

"Oh, you know. Just the usual, I guess."

I roll my eyes at his vague answer, "Oh, c'mon Lahey! Seriously, tell me what you're doing with your life."

"I've been traveling." he says simply.

"Where?"

"Everywhere. I've been to France, Spain, Germany. I even stayed in Ireland for a solid few months."

I sit up straighter, "How is that? Traveling, I mean."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It changes. Sometimes it's beautiful. Sometimes scary. It can be eye-opening, and humbling. But, one thing that it always is, is lonely. I mean, you don't know anyone around you, and everything looks different. The food is weird, the beds are small, and the road is endless."

"So if you could go back in time and not leave everything you knew behind, would you?" I ask.

Isaac shakes his head, "No. If I hadn't left, and experienced what I did, then I would have taken everything I had for granted. So now, when I know what I want, I will fight for it."

"And what is it you want?"

He turns his head to look at me, a small smile on his face.

"That's the million dollar question, now isn't it?"

* * *

Isaac walks me back to my house, and before he can turn around and leave my life again for who knows how long, I pull him into a long hug. He doesn't return it at first, but when I refuse to let go, he gives in and wraps his arms around me.

"Please don't ever not talk to me for that long again." I plead into his chest, a few tears welling up in my eyes.

"I promise." he says.

I eventually pull away, and he chuckles.

"What?" I ask, sniffling.

"I knew you would be crying at some point tonight." he said, that shit-eating grin on his face.

"Oh, shut up." I say, wiping my nose on my sleeve.

Just before he can walk away, I remember something.

"Hey, wait! Are you coming to Lydia and Stiles' baby shower tomorrow?"

Isaac's eyes go wide, and he looks at me like I just spoke another language.

"Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski are having a _child_?" he asks incredulously.

I roll my eyes, "Wow, you have been gone a long time. Oh! And it's Lydia _Stilinski_ now, by the way."

* * *

The next morning when I wake up, I grab my phone from the nightstand, checking to see if I have any texts or missed calls.

Nothing.

Just as I'm about to put my phone down, it starts ringing, and Stiles' caller I.D shows up on the screen.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Lani. Listen, Scott's a complete wreck right now, but I know when he sees you he's probably gonna act like an asshole. So, please take it easy on him._ "

I sigh, a wave of guilt washing over me.

"Where is he now?"

" _He's in the nursery with Lydia. We've been setting up some of the furniture this morning since everything for the party is taken care of._ "

I laugh, "Yeah. That Lydia is one hell of a party planner." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

Stiles laughs, and I can tell he is about to say something, but then I hear Scott's voice in the background. I can't make out what he says, but Stiles quickly tells me that he has to go, but that he will see me in a few hours.

I take a shower and get dressed, putting on a coral colored sundress and brown strappy sandals. I do my hair into a side-braid and put on minimal make up, sick of wearing heavy eyeliner and red lipstick for photo shoots this past week.

The clock on my phone says I still have an hour before I have to leave, but I say fuck it and walk downstairs anyway. My mom let's me borrow her car, and I drive off in the direction of Stiles and Lydia's new house.

* * *

The house is the perfect size; big, but not extravagant. It's blue with dark brown shudders and a roof the same color. There are two stories, and a decent-sized porch. I can't see the backyard, but I'm sure it's perfect too.

For a few moments, I understand how Scott feels; Stiles and Lydia are married, are going to be parents soon, they have a beautiful house, and they are so annoyingly happy. I can see how Scott is depressed that he doesn't have what they have.

But, then I think back to how chaotic Derek and Rebecca's lives are, with three kids. And, I remember how miserable Rebecca looked while she was in labor with Ellie, and I dread having to go through that one day.

I walk up the cobblestone path, smirking when I see Stiles ancient blue Jeep sitting in the garage.

Seconds after I ring the doorbell, a slightly rounder Lydia opens the door, her face lighting up when she sees me.

"Oh, thank god! I've been stuck with only two guys to entertain me all morning. It's been hell, and I really need help with my hair." she says, pulling me into a hug.

"Who's at the do-" I see Scott walk up behind Lydia, freezing when he sees me.

I realize in that moment just how much I missed him. After living with him for a few months, it was weird to be away from him for so long.

And of course he looks rugged and adorable and sexy all at once, which almost makes my knees go weak.

His dark green flannel and jeans, paired with his scruffy face and chocolate brown eyes made me want to melt, and it took all of my strength not to run back into his arms.

 _You have some serious issues to work out, Lani!_

 _Don't let his cuteness get in the way!_

 _God dammit, woman! Get yourself together!_

"Hey, Scott." I say casually.

Suddenly I'm brought back to that day back in February, when Scott and I saw each other for the first time in seven years.

"I think we should talk." he says, skipping the awkward pleasantries.

I nod in agreement, and he leads me into what I think might be Lydia's office.

* * *

We stand a few feet apart, staring at each other.

"So I guess one of us should start talking..." I say, hoping he will take the lead.

"Right. So, let me just start by saying I'm really sorry. I know I've put you in a crappy situation, and said some really hurtful things. I don't have any excuse for my actions, all I can do is hope that you'll forgive me."

 _Dammit, I really should've gone first._

"Wow, Scott, that's...really, really nice. And, I do forgive you. I've definitely made things hard for you, and I've denied you a lot of things that you are ready for-"

Scott holds up a hand to stop me, which is a good thing, because I had no idea where I was going with my speech.

"Actually, you've been right all along, Lani."

I raise my eyebrows, urging him to go on.

"After seeing the kind of stress that Stiles and Lydia are under, I've realized that I'm not ready for this life, like, at all. I mean, they have so many things going on at once, and if they stop to catch their breath, everything could come tumbling down, you know what I mean?"

I shake my head no, and he continues.

"They have their jobs, which keep them so busy. But now they also have a house that they have to pay for, and a _baby_. And then, once the baby is born, they're expected to handle their jobs, house, and a kid!"

Scott seems to be getting overwhelmed just naming off all he things they have to deal with. He actually starts counting the things on his fingers.

By the time he reaches all the things Stiles and Lydia will have to deal with by the time their son is in high school, I have to cut him off because I think he's about to pass out.

"Scott," I say, putting a finger to his lips, "It's alright, babe. Everything is alright, I promise. None of this is our responsibility. All we have to do right now is focus on our jobs and each other, okay?" I speak as calmly as I can, trying to calm him down.

He nods several times, then looks me in the eyes. He reaches up and removes my finger from his lips, "I love you so much, Lani."

I smile and bring his lips down to mine, kissing him deeply.

"I love you too, Scott."

* * *

"Hey, kids! No sex in my wife's office, alright?" Stiles exclaims, walking in on Scott and I engaged in some pretty heavy kissing.

"Sorry." Scott says while wiping some of my lip gloss from his mouth, obviously not sorry.

"Oh hey, can I see the nursery?" I asked Stiles.

He nodded, smiling.

"Absolutely! C'mon, it's almost finished."

Stiles led Scott and I down the hallway and into a fairly large room with light beige walls. All of the furniture was white, except for a light blue plush rocking chair in the corner. The windows had drapes the same color as the chair, as well as a rug. There were several shelves with brown wicker baskets used for storage, and a few cute paintings hanging on the walls.

"Aw, Stiles! This is perfect!" I say, smiling widely as I looked around the adorable room.

For some reason, now that this big fight with Scott about marriage and kids was over, babies were cute again.

"Well, don't look at me. Lydia and her mom designed the whole room. The only thing I did was put together furniture."

Scott cleared his throat, making Stiles roll his eyes.

"And Scotty here helped me do that." Stiles added.

Scott had a dramatically smug look on his face.

* * *

It wasn't long before Natalie Martin arrived, then Sheriff Stilinski. I talked with both of them for a little while, then other guests started arriving and I had to go serve punch and restock any foods that were running low.

As I was bringing out a tray of cupcakes, I saw Isaac walk through the open front door.

"Ooh, cupcakes!" he said, lifting one off the tray.

Just as he had taken a huge bite out of it, and got blue frosting all over his mouth, Stiles walked past, doing a double take when he saw who was standing beside me.

"Isaac?" he asked, probably not believing his eyes.

"Um, yeah?" Isaac said as best as he could with a mouthful of cake.

"Lydia didn't tell me you were coming!" Stiles said, taking a few steps away to call his wife over, "Hey, Lyds! Why didn't you tell me Groucho was coming?"

Lydia walked over, her eyes widening when she saw Isaac.

"I had no idea he was coming either." she says, a confused smile on her face.

"Trust me, I didn't either until last night." Isaac said at quite possibly the worst time, since Scott was walking by.

"Last night?" he asked curiously, not even bothering to say 'hi' to Isaac, whom he hadn't seen in years.

I took a deep breath, getting ready to explain myself.

"Yeah, I was having a hard time dealing with everything last night. I called Isaac and he just so happened to be in town, so we met up and talked for a long time."

Scott's face made it obvious that he was pissed off; pissed off that I ran to another guy for help, a guy who just so happened to be incredibly handsome.

"Scott, he was the one who helped me decide to forgive you." I added, hoping it would make Scott less mad.

It did.

Scott took a deep breath, a small smile spreading across his face.

"It's good to see you again, Isaac." he said, holding out his hand for him to shake.

We all talked for a few more minutes, then Natalie walked over and told us that Lydia should start opening gifts soon.

Lydia and Stiles excused themselves, and soon the rest of us headed into the living room to watch them open their gifts.

There were quite a lot of presents, so it took a while for them to all be opened. Stiles laughed when he saw one of the onesies Scott and I gave them. It was white, and had the Mets logo on it. We also got them a few more onesies, one of which had a cutely drawn wolf on it, which made Stiles and Lydia chuckle uncontrollably, and a gift card so they get whatever they wanted themselves.

* * *

After over an hour of presents, everyone stuck around for a little while longer to say goodbye to everybody, then they eventually all left. The only people still at the house were Scott and I, Natalie, and John.

"That was a great party, Lydia." I told her as we were cleaning up.

"Yeah, you've outdone yourself." Scott added.

Lydia smiled, "Thanks, you guys."

Stiles suddenly walked into the room and whispered something in Lydia's ear, which wasn't really any use, because Scott could hear what he said.

"Tell us what?" Scott asked curiously.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Well, we have something we want to ask you and Lani."

Scott and I both stood there, urging them to continue.

Lydia took Stiles hand in hers, giving us a warm smile.

"We want you guys to be our son's godparents."

I looked at Scott, and he looked at me with the same wide eyes. We both shared a smile before looking back at Stiles and Lydia.

"We'd love to." Scott said happily.

The Stilinskis smiled and hugged us both, and we all talked excitedly while we finished cleaning.

* * *

Scott and I were lying in my bed in my old bedroom, talking about the past day. My head was lying on his chest, and his arm was wrapped around my shoulders, drawing circles on my side.

"I'm really happy we aren't fighting anymore." I told Scott.

He nodded, "Me too. I'm glad that we are taking things slow."

"Yeah, I am too." I said in agreement.

Scott was silent for a few minutes, then started rambling a little.

"Of course, I still plan on proposing to you one day. When we're both ready, I mean. Not to put any pressure on you or anything, I just mean that-"

I roll my eyes and turn over to look at Scott, putting my finger over his lips for the second time today.

"I know what you mean, Scott. Now, can we please get some sleep?"

He chuckles and nods, and we both drift off.

* * *

 **A/N I've been re-watching old TW episodes and crying at how happy everyone was back then. Someone. Help. Me.**

 **Thanks to Chella8181, and Crazy X Teen for following!**

 **And a special shout out to stordec23 for ALWAYS reviewing and letting me know what they thought! I love you dearly :)**

 **In case you hadn't noticed, this story is getting suuuper close to 100 followers, so if you want to be one of my favorite people in the world and recommend this story to anyone, I would be so incredibly grateful!**

 **\- Maria**


	18. Leaky pipes

"You need a haircut." I inform Scott as I run a hand through his hair.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, his dark hair becoming messier.

It was true; Scott needed a haircut very badly. His almost black hair had grown a lot over the past month, and I always laughed when I saw it sticking out in every direction right when he woke up.

"Ugh! You know I hate getting my hair cut." he whines, pouting his lip ever so slightly.

"What do you hate about it so much?"

Scott sighs, sinking farther into the couch.

"I don't like strangers running their hands through my hair. And why should I trust someone I don't know to chop off my hair?"

This time I roll my eyes, exhausted with Scott's childish refusal to do something as simple as getting his hair trimmed.

"Hey! Why don't _you_ cut my hair?" he asked, giving me a slightly mischievous look.

"Ha! Very funny, babe." I say, turning my attention back to my phone in my hand.

Scott sits up, "No, I'm serious. I trust you." he says, winking at me.

* * *

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Scott." I say, holding trimming scissors in one hand, and a comb in the other.

He shrugs, adjusting himself on the chair he had placed in front of the bathroom mirror.

"I think you'll do great," he assures me, "just keep in mind that if you mess up, I'll look like an idiot and It'll be your fault."

I exhale loudly, "Gee, thanks! You're really making me feel better." I say flatly.

I had read and watched some stuff online for tips on how to trim guy's hair, but I still wasn't very confidant in my 'hairdressing' skills.

We had both agreed that it shouldn't be cut too short, and it should be something that didn't make him look younger, since a lot of people still think he looks like a college student. I was scrolling through a list of haircuts, whenever he stopped me and pointed to a picture, telling me that's the one he wanted.

So, here I am, standing behind him with an assortment of tools lying on the counter in front of me. By now, I've sprayed some water in his hair, and draped a towel over his shoulders.

After several minutes of me just kind of staring at his hair and running my fingers through it, trying to figure out the best way to start, I hear Scott's voice.

"You gonna start some time this century?"

I roll my eyes, grabbing the scissors from the counter and taking a deep breath.

* * *

"It actually looks _really_ good!" Scott exclaimed, turning his head from side to side, looking at his new haircut.

I relaxed slightly, "You think so?" I asked, reaching for the broom so I could sweep up the mess from the floor.

He nodded, "Yeah! You could do this professionally."

I blushed, brushing a few stray hairs from Scott's shoulder.

"It does make you look pretty sexy." I whispered into his ear, smirking when his face turned pink.

After a few more minutes of staring at his hair, he started looking closely at his face.

"Maybe I should shave my beard." he said.

"No!" I practically yelled, earning a confused look from Scott, "It's just...you look so good with it."

He rolled his eyes, "It makes me look older, doesn't it?"

I sighed and nodded, patting his face gently.

* * *

Scott and I were sitting by the bar at a club downtown. In all the time that he had been here, he still hadn't been to one of my favorite nightclubs in L.A. so I figured tonight would be the perfect time for us to go out.

So far, the night had gone really well. We had gotten here about half an hour ago, and already had several drinks. Of course, the alcohol didn't really effect Scott, but he drank anyway. So that left him to watch over my already-buzzed self.

"Let's dance!" I exclaimed, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

He relented; he knew that if I wasn't dancing with him, some other guy would certainly try to. If I was sober, I probably would've been laughing at how terrible Scott's dancing was, but I was too focused on my own to really notice.

We danced for a good ten minutes before taking a break. After I successfully stumbled up to the crowded bar, I ordered two jack and cokes, handing one to Scott. He helped me onto one of the stools, then sat on the one next to me.

I looked over and saw one of my friends from work, and I waved her over. We were talking back and forth when I looked over at Scott to introduce him, but I stopped short when I saw some redhead flirting with him. If I hadn't been tipsy, I probably would've just kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't try anything, but since I had already downed a few drinks, I felt myself getting angrier every second, until I finally got off my chair and pushed her away.

"Sorry. Redheads aren't his type."

She rolled her eyes and walked off, finding another guy within a few seconds.

Scott had a worried look on his face, as if I would be mad at him or something. I dismissed it and looked back over at my friend.

"Hey, Scott. This is my friend, Stephanie."

* * *

I had progressively gotten drunker and drunker. Scott had to stop me on more than one occasion from dancing on top of a table, and I kept running off to the dance floor.

I've been told by multiple people that I'm an 'energetic drunk', but I usually never remember much after I get _that_ wasted, so I never have any idea what they're talking about.

But even though by the time we left the club I was smashed, I had still noticed every single girl that walked up to Scott and asked him to dance, or tried to give him their number. He never accepted any of their offers though, and I didn't forget that either.

"I'm starting to hate your new haircut. Every girl in there wanted you." I slurred as we walked to the street where he parked the car.

He chuckled and gripped my waist tighter to keep me from falling, "I'll take that as a compliment."

I nodded, "You should. You definitely, definitely should." I couldn't seem to stop repeating the word 'definitely', and Scott found it amusing.

"I don't think I've ever seen you _this_ drunk, Lani." he said, catching my purse when it fell from my hand.

I laughed, somehow finding what he had just said funny.

Scott somehow managed to get me into the passenger seat and buckled in. And when we made it back to the apartment, he had to carry me to our door because I was only half-conscious. He carried me all the way to the bedroom, setting me down on the side of the bed, then started slipping my heels off.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stop." I said sloppily as he lifted my dress off my body.

He chuckled, "And why is that?"

"Because I have a _boyfriend_." I hiccuped.

He raised his eyebrows in mock curiosity, "Oh, you do, huh?"

I nodded, "He's tall, and handsome. _Really_ handsome, actually. He's got killer arms and a crooked chin, which is just adorable. _And_ he just got a haircut, and it looks really fucking hot." I say, pulling my arms through the sleeves of the shirt he pulled over my head.

Scott laughed as he helped me into a pair of yoga pants. He made me brush my teeth, but after that I refused to walk back to the bed, so he carried me yet again.

He tucked me in, and just as he was about to turn off the lamp, my hands grabbed onto the hem off his shirt, pulling him closer to me.

"What are you doing, babe?" he asked.

"I'm trying to get you naked." I said simply, failing at unbuckling his (at the time, confusing) belt.

"Naked, huh?" he was obviously amused at my determination.

"Mhm," I nodded, "Could you undo your belt, please? It's just so damn difficult."

He laughed and shook his head, "Maybe we should just sleep, Lani. Doesn't sleep sound nice?" he talked to me like a was a little kid, which at the time seemed to be working.

I sighed, "Sleep does sound fun." I yawned.

And right after that, I passed out into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, my head felt like someone had been using it as a drum for the past eleven or so hours that I had been asleep. I opened my eyes ever so slightly, shutting them quickly when a blinding light nearly made my head explode.

"Scott! Can you turn the sun off?" I groaned, burying my head under my pillow.

I could hear the creak of the bedroom door opening, and Scott chuckling.

"I was starting to think you were dead." he said quietly.

"I feel like death." I replied, peaking my head out after I heard him close the drapes.

I could tell he was trying to not laugh at what I looked like, "You look like death, too." he teased.

I would've rolled my eyes, but I knew it would have hurt too much.

"Very funny, Scotty." I say, rolling onto my stomach.

I instantly regretted moving, because I could feel my stomach flip, and I knew what was about to happen. I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, making it to the toilet in just enough time to vomit violently.

I felt Scott's hands tie my hair away from my face, then I heard the sound of running water. A sigh left my mouth as I felt a could washcloth being pressed against the back of my neck, and I leaned my head on my arm, trying to breath through the nausea, if that was possible.

After a minute or two, Scott spoke up.

"Do you think you can make it back to the bed?"

I shook my head, "I think I'm just gonna take a shower. That might help."

He nodded and turned on the hot water in the shower, "I'm gonna go make you something to eat. Let me know if you need anything."

I felt much better after my shower, then I ate two grilled cheese sandwiches, and I was back to my normal self.

While Scott took the trash out, I started to do the dishes. But I stopped when I started hearing a dripping sound. I couldn't figure out where it was coming from, but when Scott came back into the kitchen, he immediately heard it and looked in the cabinet under the sink, finding the source of the problem.

"You've got a leaky pipe," he told me, standing up and wiping his hands on a towel, "I can fix it, though. You got a wrench?"

I shook my head. He kept naming a few different tools that I definitely didn't own, which he found amusing.

"Tell you what, I'll go to the hardware store and get you all the tools you need." I said.

He rolled his eyes, "You just don't want to finish cleaning, do you?"

I pretended not to hear him, and grabbed my purse and keys.

"I'll be back soon!"

* * *

"Excuse me, sir?" I said to the middle aged man stocking a shelf with boxes of screws.

He turned to me and gave me a polite smile, "Yes ma'am?"

"What aisle do you keep the wrenches on?" I asked, feeling a little dumb for not having a more descriptive or technical term.

"Oh. Aisle five." he replied, "Need anything else?"

I shook my head and thanked him, walking towards aisle five. When I found it, I hurriedly walked down to the wall with about twenty different choices of wrenches. Scott had told me what size to get, but I had already forgotten.

I sighed and pulled out my phone to call Scott, mad at myself for being so forgetful. Just as I was about to hit the 'call' button, a familiar voice got my attention.

"Need some help?"

I looked up from my phone and almost had a heart attack.

I knew exactly who this boy was. I knew the signature wave of his black hair, the dark brown of his irises, and the crookedness of his chin. Of course, this version of him couldn't be older than 18.

And yet, there was something about him that just seemed wrong. This boy seemed different from the one I recognized him to be. He squinted his eyes more, his smirk was colder, and he stood much too close to me.

This boy was the spitting image of an 18 year old Scott McCall. The exact replica. Maybe even his long lost twin.

But this wasn't the same Scott that was too afraid to talk to me, the one who kissed my cheek after our first date, or gave me a necklace filled with mountain ash, that I still wore to this day. This wasn't the boy who stole my heart after the first kiss.

This was a trick; a prank.

"Who are you?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

 _Or, what are you?_

He shifted on his feet, tilting his head to the side and holding out his hand.

"Scott McCall. But, you already knew that, didn't you?"

I froze, not knowing how to respond.

"You seem nervous, Lani." he said in a low tone, stepping even closer to me.

I forgot how to breathe, and I was desperately hoping someone would come down this aisle so he would back off, but I had no such luck.

"What do you want?" I finally asked, returning his hard gaze.

He smirked, and I saw his eyes flit down to stare at my lips for half a second before looking back at my eyes.

"Well, for now? For now, I'm just delivering a message."

I took a deep breath for the first time in over a minute, "And what message is that?"

"Tell Scott that he has something we want, and that pretty soon, I, along with the rest of my pack, will be paying him a visit."

I was about to ask him what it is Scott had that this guy and his pack wanted, but he leaned forward and pulled a wrench from the hook on the wall, then held it out to me.

"I think this should be the right size." he said quietly, setting it in my hand before walking out of the aisle and out of sight.

I walked quickly in the direction he went, glancing around that area of the store, but he was nowhere to be seen.

When the events of the past two and a half minutes played back through my mind, I started gasping for air, the reality of the situation crashing down on me.

 _Scott's in trouble._

 _Which means everyone we know is in trouble._

 _And I just saw Scott._

 _But it wasn't really him._

 _Who was is?_

 _Why can't I breathe?_

I was pulled from my thoughts when the same employee who helped me earlier started talking to me.

"Miss? Are you okay?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

I steadied my breathing as best as I could, "Y-yes. I'm fine."

We both stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Well, um...are you ready to check out?"

* * *

"Lani? What's wrong?" Scott asked nervously, since I had been standing in the kitchen, completely still, for the past two minutes.

I finally made eye contact with him, and I relaxed when I saw that spark that only he had. No one could imitate that spark that he had in his eyes, and I knew for sure that it was the _real_ Scott McCall standing in front of me.

"I saw you...at the hardware store." I said, not sure how else to word what had just happened.

He squinted his eyes and frowned, "But, I was _here_ , at our apartment, the whole time you were gone." he explained slowly, gesturing to the kitchen around him.

I nodded, "I know. That's why I'm a little freaked out."

Scott shook his head, "Can you please explain what happened?"

I leaned back against the counter, taking a deep breath.

"I was in one of the aisles, about to text you, when I heard a voice behind me. I swear, I almost had a heart attack when I heard it."

He just kept staring at me in shock, "So it was _my_ voice?"

I nodded, "So I looked up, and I saw you staring back at me. But, it was you when you were like, eighteen."

Scott raised his eyebrows, "Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"And what did I- I mean _he_ say?"

I closed my eyes, trying to remember what exactly he had said, "He said he was delivering a message. He said that you had something he wanted, and that him and the rest of his pack were going to come see you soon."

* * *

After I explained everything to Scott, he said he needed a few minutes to think things over, and he left the apartment.

"I promise I'll figure this out, and everything will be fine." he assured me before walking out the door.

So now, I'm just sitting on our bed, thinking things over as well. I didn't get nervous whenever Scott still hadn't come home by midnight, because I knew he was probably just sitting in his car, or on a park bench somewhere.

I haven't the slightest clue as to _how_ or _why_ this thing decided to look just like a teenage Scott, or what it wants from him.

This is one of those times where Scott could really use the rest of his pack, and Deaton, who still ran the animal clinic, as far as I know. I feel bad that I can't be of more help, but even though I had known about all of the supernatural things that Scott and his friends were involved in, I was still pretty clueless. Scott had kept me pretty guarded from all of it.

At some point, I fell into a fitful sleep, and woke up when I felt the bed dip beside me.

"Scott?"

"Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep." he said quietly.

I wasn't sure that I could, "What time is it?"

My eyes were open, but I didn't think to turn over and look at the clock.

"Two twenty-six." Scott replied as he slipped off his jeans and t-shirt, leaving him in just boxers.

He laid down beside me, wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Are we gonna talk about it?" I asked, running my hand up and down his arm.

He nodded, "In the morning, I promise. But I need some sleep."

I kissed his cheek, settling down and falling into a more restful sleep.

* * *

"So, I guess I'll start now?" Scott asked as we sat down at the kitchen table with cups of coffee in front of us.

I nodded.

"Well, after I left last night, I just walked around for a while to wrap my head around the fact that a teenaged version of myself is walking around town and threatening my girlfriend.

"Then, about an hour later, I called Stiles. I explained everything to him, and he was just as confused as you and me. He promised that he would start researching shapeshifters and try to figure out what this _thing_ is. I told him I appreciated it, but that he needed to focus on Lydia, and work."

"And what did he say to that?" I asked, the hint of a chuckle in my voice.

Scott half-smiled, "Nothing. He had already hung up by then."

I really chuckled this time, shaking my head slightly.

"What did you do after you called Stiles?" I asked after our laughs had died down.

Scott hesitated, "I called my mom." he said simply.

I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Did you think she might now something?"

Scott shook his head, "No. I just wanted to hear her voice."

I froze, a lump forming in my throat.

 _For godsake, don't cry!_

He seemed completely oblivious to my eyes threatening to spill over with tears. He just looked down at his cup, talking softly.

"I asked her how her day went, and how everyone in town was doing. I listened to her talk for a long time. Then we started talking about you." he said, finally looking up at me.

I swallowed hard to keep my voice from sounding thick, "Me?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah. She started talking about how much happier I've been since February, since we started dating again. And she told me to never let you forget how much she loves you...and how much I love you."

I really was crying now, and Scott reached his arm across the table and held my hand.

"I didn't mean to make you sad." he said gently.

I sighed and wiped away a few tears, "I'm not sad, Scott. I'm just...happy."

He looked at me thoughtfully, a small smile on his face.

"Even with all this scary, messed up shit going on right now?"

I smiled and nodded, bringing his hand up to my lips, placing a kiss on his knuckles.

* * *

 **A/N After 17 chapters, with the help of one of my loyal readers, I finally have some supernatural goodness for any of you who find this story boring XD And yes, stordec23 gave me the idea of Lani running into a somewhat creepy, teenage Scott McCall, and for that, I will be** _ **forever**_ **grateful!**

 **Thanks to SBMFanatic, and KatieelSims for following. I love you all :***

 **Also, I'm going to become an aunt soon and I am so fucking excited! WHOOOOOO!**

 **\- Maria**


	19. Best friend

It had been a week since I was approached by the fake Scott McCall, and Scott (the _real_ one) and I were on edge.

We had taken to calling whatever that thing was a shapeshifter, even though I would've settled for 'psychotic dickhead that can't leave well enough alone'.

Scott still had no idea what it was that the shapeshifter wanted, and it had been eating away at him. He always had a tense look on his face, and I tried my best to keep him calm, since I didn't know how else to help.

Don't get me wrong, I've been downright terrified most of the time, but I try to push that aside, and focus on happier things.

It hasn't really been working.

Sometimes Scott and I will blurt out ideas of what the shapeshifter wants, but usually the ideas are desperate and badly thought-out.

It isn't until tonight, when Scott and I are huddled over our separate laptops, researching anything that might be of some help, that I come up with a somewhat solid idea.

"What if it wants me?"

Scott freezes, slowly moving his head up from the screen to look at me. I know that the idea of one of Scott's enemies wanting to harm me in some way is something he's worked hard at to keep from happening, but you never know what the deal is with these supernatural sons of bitches and what they want.

"No," he says firmly, shaking his head, "It _can't_ be you."

"But what if-"

Scott roughly pushes his chair away from the table, walking out of the room before I have a chance to finish my sentence.

I roll my eyes and get out of my seat, going to find Scott.

He's in the bedroom, where I figured he'd be. He is sitting on the edge of the bed, resting his head in his hands.

"I shouldn't have said anything." I admit quietly, watching as he runs a hand over his face and through his hair.

Scott looks up at me, too many emotions to count flashing across his eyes.

"I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you." he says, his voice now weak.

I sigh and join him on the bed. I rest my head on his shoulder, rubbing his back with my hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, Scott." I whisper against his neck.

* * *

About an hour later, while I was brushing my teeth and Scott was already in bed, I heard someone knocking at the front door. I quickly rinsed the toothpaste out of my mouth and jogged to the door.

I looked out the peephole in the door, checking to make sure Scott's look-a-like wasn't waiting out there.

I was pleasantly surprised when I saw an old friend through the glass.

"Caleb!" I exclaimed as I opened the door.

There she was; my best friend. We hadn't talked in a very long time, since we were so busy.

"Hey! I hope you don't mind us stopping by..." she said cheerfully.

I shook my head, "Not at all." I replied.

She looked a little different from the last time I saw her; her dark skin was absolutely flawless, her arms and legs were even more toned, and she dressed different. Edgier, I guess. She sounded different too; her voice was lower.

I realized what was going on a few seconds too late.

I hadn't even paid attention to the fact that she said 'us'.

And I figured she was just exercising and eating better, making her look stronger.

It didn't occur to me until she shoved strongly me against the wall, knocking the air out of my lungs, that she wasn't entirely human anymore.

Caleb, my best friend since I was a child, was now a werewolf.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, her eyes shone a shiny dark blue that made my stomach drop. I knew what blue eyes on a werewolf meant, and I felt the urge to cry when I realized that she had most likely killed people; innocent people.

"Don't do this!" I gasped, still trying to force air into my lungs.

She pouted mockingly, "Aw, sweetie. It's too late to go back, now."

As if on queue, the shapeshifter walked through the door, just as the real Scott bolted into the living room.

"What the-" I heard Scott start to say. I'm guessing he stopped when he saw himself standing across the room from him. I couldn't quite see everything that was going on.

The shapeshifter chuckled darkly, "Sorry to drop by unannouced."

"Let her go!" Scott shouted, and I could tell by the way his voice sounded that he had his fangs out.

I tried to turn my head to look at Scott, but Caleb wrapped her hand around my neck, squeezing just enough to make it difficult to breath.

"I don't think so, Scott. Not yet, anyway."

I heard the sound of heavy footsteps, then the shapeshifter sighing as he sat down on the couch.

"I think we need to have a little chat." he said, his tone almost friendly.

Scott huffed loudly, "Fine. Talk!"

Mr. Asshole Shapeshifter hesitated a moment before starting.

"Okay, then. So, as I'm sure your pretty little girlfriend over there told you, you have something I want. And, before you ask if it's her, the answer is no. I'm not _that_ typical."

I admittedly felt the slightest hint of relief, but I didn't let it show. I was still afraid of what it was he wanted.

"Then what the hell is it?" Scott said angrily.

The room was almost silent for a second or two, and I felt a little self-conscious knowing that everyone else in the room could hear how fast my heart was beating.

"Have you really not figured out what it is by now?" the shapeshifter asked teasingly, "I thought it was kind of obvious." he said simply.

Scott growled loudly, jumping forward quickly and pinning the shapeshifter down to the couch and wrapping his hands around his neck.

"Tell me!" Scott roared.

I felt Caleb's grip on me loosen as if she was about to let me go, but the shapeshifter spoke before she could.

"Stay, Caleb. I've got McCall right where I want him."

Scott roared again and lifted his twin up by his shirt, throwing him onto the floor.

The shapeshifter started laughing evilly again.

"This! This is what I want!" he exclaimed loudly from where he was lying on the ground, making no move to get up, "I want _this_ Scott McCall."

I could hear Scott breathing loudly, probably trying to calm himself down.

"You want me to be in your pack." he said matter-of-factly.

"Now you're catching on, Scott."

In the blink of an eye, the shapeshifter was on his feet and clutching Scott's shoulders.

"I want the strong, ruthless, _alpha_ Scott McCall!"

Scott hesitated for a moment, then roughly grabbed the shapeshifter's arms and shoved them away, then leaned in close.

"And if I say no?"

The shapeshifter turned his head and nodded at Caleb, who then threw me down to the ground. I landed hard on my knees, but before I could stand, she pulled me up by my hair and placed her claws at the side of my neck.

I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself for whatever was about to happen. But, the only thing I heard was the sound of everyone breathing heavily.

"Don't you _fucking_ dare!" Scott yelled, the volume of his voice making my ears ring.

"All you have to do is join our pack, McCall. Then all of this will be over." this time, it was Caleb who spoke.

I could practically hear the enternal struggle in Scott's brain, and I would've said something, _anything_ , but I was afraid Caleb might end up clawing my throat out.

"W-what...would you have me do? If I said yes." Scott asked, his voice strained.

Now that I could see the shapeshifter's face, I could see the smirk that came upon his mouth.

"Well, first off, you would have to kill the rest of your old pack."

Suddenly, the room was filled with the noise of me practically screaming the word 'no' and Scott barreling into the shapeshifter, sending them both into a bookshelf.

All the shapeshifter did was laugh, "You know what? I'm feeling generous, so I'm gonna let you think it over." he said, raising his hands in surrender.

Scott hesitantly released him.

"But, if you haven't made up your mind in a few days when I come back," the shapeshifter pointed at me, "I'm taking _her_ with me."

All at once, Caleb dropped me back down, and Scott had rushed to my side.

I looked up at the shapeshifter, and my heart dropped when I saw that he looked just like the modern-day Scott McCall; he was slightly taller, with broader shoulders and a beard. It would be impossible to tell a difference between them now.

He crouched beside me, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"I'll see _you_ soon."

I didn't know what to say, so I just kept looking him in the eye. The fact that I wouldn't look away seemed to amuse him, and he didn't move for a long few seconds. Finally, he stood up and walked out.

Scott and I were completely still for a solid minute before I finally stood up, then walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked quietly.

I didn't answer, I just shut the door. I did the lock, the deadbolt, and the chain, before turning back around to look at Scott.

"Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted." I said, walking straight past him and into the bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N I know this update is short as fuck. I haven't been up to writing lately, but I knew you guys were probably mad at me for not posting anything at all in a while. Just so you guys know, it's going to take me a while to write new chapters, with all of the 'shapeshifter' stuff, because I want them to be cool and not just a jumbled mess.**

 **Actually, this whole story is a jumbled mess...let's move on.**

 **And you guys should probably know that this story will be coming to an end relatively soon.**

 **Thanks to .Twitch, Gryffindor4eva, and lumix68 for being cool enough to follow. Every single one of you guys SLAY in my opinion.**

 **Review and let me know what you think, and PM me if you have any questions, or just wanna talk. I'm always here for you guys!**

 **\- Maria**


	20. Eyes

_**Please read: I rewrote this chapter countless times, trying to continue from where I left off in chapter 19, but everything I came up with was complete shit and made no sense. I stressed over it for weeks, until I just said "fuck it" and skipped a whole bunch of stuff. You guys are probably disappointed, and/or confused, and I'm sorry. Just don't give up on me quite yet!**_

* * *

Those same few seconds play again and again in my mind.

I remember putting the barrel of the gun against his head, then wrapping my other arm around his neck. It was a stupid move, but it was the only one I had left.

His pack had Scott, Derek and Isaac cornered. The shapeshifter's back was to me, and he had no idea I was even there.

Nothing was going according to plan, so I decided to go against everything Scott had told me to do. He made me promise to stay in my place, hidden from everyone, until the time came for me to take the shapeshifter out.

Well, that time never came.

The shapeshifter's pack was bigger than we thought; much bigger. I counted six werewolves, not including the leader himself, and they were strong.

It was sickening to watch his goons circle around my friends, snarling and lunging forward to attack them. And the shapeshifter just stood off to the side and watched with a smirk on his face the whole time.

Scott and the guys put up a good fight, but it was only a matter of time before they were beaten; bloody and weak.

I knew I only had a few seconds before the shapeshifter's pack finished them off, so I did the first thing that came to mind.

It was meant to be a distraction to his pack, and I hoped maybe they would surrender, or the guys could get the upper hand and take them out.

As soon as I got my hands on the shapeshifter, I shouted to get his pack's attention, which worked.

They all turned to stare at us, and I saw fear and dread flash across Scott's face.

"You know, Caleb told me you'd be here. Guess I should've listened." the shapeshifter said casually, as if he didn't have a gun pressed to his temple.

I scanned the faces of his pack as I took a shaky breath, trying to not tremble in fear as I saw all those shiny blue and yellow eyes glaring back at me, eyeing me like I was their prey.

"Make them stop." I said as steadily as I could.

The shapeshifter chuckled, and I tightened my finger on the trigger.

"I think you already did." he said, his tone icy.

And that's when everything went to complete shit.

In a move that seemed impossibly fast, and in slow motion at the same time, the shapeshifter gripped my arm even tighter and brought it to his mouth, digging his fangs in deep just as I pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot rang through my ears, and the feeling of the gun bouncing off his skull, then the kickback made me want to throw up.

Then came the realization that I had been bit.

And the pain.

My eyes watered, but I saw the pack growl ferociously and start heading my way.

And something in my brain just...snapped.

I guess it was the culmination of everything that had happened in the last seven or so years.

I couldn't handle one more second of it, and I wasn't going to put up with anyone else's bullshit.

The pack didn't even get close to me before I started burying bullets in their heads.

It must've taken them off guard, or scared them, because the last few ones remaining slowed down to a stop, glancing back and forth between each other, their dead pack members, and me.

I realized that my chamber was empty, but I just threw the gun to the ground and stomped anngrily towards the last three of my enemies.

One of which was Caleb.

I pulled a knife from my belt, gripping it tightly in my hand.

The other two werewolves turned on their heels and ran off, but Caleb stayed; an unsure, scared look on her face.

"Lani, don't..." I recognized it as Scott's voice, but I paid no attention.

I had other things on my mind.

My feet didn't stop moving until I was only a few inches away from Caleb, and I looked her in the eyes with a glare I hoped scared the shit out of her.

In a swift move, I grabbed the back of her neck and pressed the edge of the blade against her neck.

I could feel her hurried breath on my face as we stared at each other, and by the look on her face, I knew she was afraid of me.

"You bitch..." I said quietly, "You and your pack...ruined my life."

It could've been my imagination, but I swear I saw the quickest look of guilt flash across her face.

I could've easily killed her; ended her life with a move of my hand.

"Fuck you!" I said venomously, having never said anything that angrily to anyone before.

And with that, I removed my hand from her neck and shoved her away.

Her eyes widened, and I knew she was surprised I let her go.

She didn't waste any time getting the hell away from me. Once she was out of sight, I looked back at Scott, Derek and Isaac.

I don't think I'll ever be able to explain the looks they had on they're faces, partly because there were so many emotions they had to be feeling, and partly because I passed out just a few seconds later.

That was two days ago.

* * *

I woke up ten hours later, in my bed.

The sun was shining brightly through the curtains, and a glance at the alarm clock told me it was around noon.

In those first few moments of me being awake, I wondered if maybe it had all been a dream. I thought about how nice it would be to get out of bed, have breakfast with Scott, and go to work without worrying about werewolves and shapeshifters.

I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy a few more seconds of not knowing whether or not I had been bitten.

Whether or not I was a killer.

With a deep breath, I opened my eyes and looked down at my arm.

I saw a bandage wrapped tightly, and I felt a spark of hope run through me.

Maybe the bite hadn't turned me?

Maybe I was immune?

I undid the wrappings, and my heart sunk when I saw absolutely nothing but smooth skin.

I was officially a part of the supernatual world.

A werewolf.

The memory of me mercilessly killing all those creatures flashed through my mind; I saw the blood splattering, and their bodies falling lifelessly to the ground. And the heartbreaking look on Scott's face, and the scared look on Caleb's face.

I was a monster.

I _am_ a monster.

A sob escaped my throat before I could stop it, and then I crumpled into a weeping mess.

It didn't take long for the bedroom door to crack open, and Scott's wary-looking face to peak through the door. When I didn't say anything, or even look at him, he took that as an invitation to come in. He walked slowly to the bed and sat on the end of it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked tentatively.

All I did was turn over so he couldn't see my face.

Scott tried several more times to get me to talk, but I never did, so he told me he'd be in the living room when I was ready.

* * *

It's been twenty-four hours since then, and I haven't talked to anyone.

And I think Scott is about to go insane.

He comes into the bedroom every our or so. Sometimes he has a tray with food with him, and sometimes he just sits on the bed. He'll stay in here for about half an hour, and when I don't say anything, he stalks out of the room.

It's a quarter past six, and Scott bursts into the bedroom, making me jump from where I'm sitting on the bed.

"Get up." he says, his voice hard.

When all I do is stare at him, he walks forward and pulls me up by my arm, pulling me towards the bathroom. He turns on the light, then the shower.

"Take a shower, then get dressed. We need to leave in half an hour." he tells me, then walks out.

I consider not listening to him; turning around and going back to my bed. Crawling under the blankets and sulking for the rest of my life.

But, I know I look (and smell) horrible, and if I don't do as he says, he will wash my hair himself.

* * *

I comb through my wet hair with my fingers as I scan my closet, grabbing a dark pair of jeans and a black long-sleeved tee shirt. After I get dressed, I slowly walk up to my mirror, which I've successfully hidden from these past two days.

I am a little surprised at what I see; clear skin, shiny hair, and an overall glow.

It doesn't make me happy, though. It makes me sick to my stomach.

As I look at my reflection, I find myself looking into my own eyes, and my heart sinks when a thought comes to mind.

 _Blue?_

 _Or yellow?_

I close my eyes, wondering how Scott does it. I try just opening and closing my eyes several times, as if it might "activate" it or something. When that doesn't work, I shut my eyes again and imagine what everything might look like through my other eyes.

Right before I open them, I hear Scott's footsteps outside the door, then the creak of the floorboards as he steps into the room. I still haven't opened my eyes, and I'm sure he knows what I'm doing.

It's quiet for a few seconds, then I hear his voice.

"Why aren't you opening your eyes?"

I take a deep breath, trying to calm my beating heart.

"I'm afraid of being a monster." I say quietly.

Scott sighs, and I hear him step closer to me.

"The fact that you're worried about being a monster, tells me you could never be one." he says, and I feel his arm wrap around my shoulders.

 _3._

 _2._

 _...1_

"What you did...you did to protect your pack." he tells me.

And as I look into my yellow eyes, I start to think he just might be right.

Even if I only believe it for a moment.

* * *

 **A/N I know this chapter is not what you guys were expecting, but I'm just relieved to have finally updated this after so long. I felt really bad leaving you guys for so long, but I'm back, so let's just focus on that!**

 **If you have any questions or anything, you can always leave a review or PM me. I'd love to talk to you.**

 **No, this isn't the last chapter. Yes, we are getting very close to the end.**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and gave this story a chance.**

 **And a special thanks to everyone who has left a review. They make my day better, and I love hearing what you have to say.**

 **\- Maria**


	21. Talk to him

I had to admit- Scott's idea of taking me to the Hale's house to cheer me up was a solid idea.

I didn't say much in the car on the ride over. He didn't seem to mind much though. He was satisfied with the short sentence he got from me earlier, and a little smug that I had given up on giving him the silent treatment.

I was still mad at him, and the only reason I hadn't lashed out at him yet was because I was mad about something selfish.

Scott pulled the car into the familiar driveway, and we walked to the front door. I rung the bell, and one of the twins, Luke I think, answered the door.

I was very tense around all the kids; I was overwhelmed, and worried I might lose control. Rebecca offered Ellie to me to hold, something she was used to me loving to do, but I shook my head and excused myself to the bathroom.

I shut the door and looked down at my hands, which were shaking. I made my way to the sink and splashed some water on my face, trying to calm myself.

I could tell Rebecca and Derek were on edge as well; I'm sure he told her everything that happened, and I don't blame them for being nervous about me being around the screaming kids.

After rubbing my eyes vigoriously, I opened them, and couldn't believe what flashed before me in the mirror before disappearing.

I saw myself.

Covered in sickeningly red blood.

With claws out and fangs showing.

It was gone in an instant, but I knew what I saw.

A knock at the door made me jump, then I heard Jenson's voice. I could tell it was him by his slight stutter.

"Do you want to come look at my new train set?" he called through the door.

I should've just told him I would later, but I told him I'd be out in a minute.

I'd never had a panic attack before, but I had a feeling I was about to have one. I tried to rememeber something Scott told me a long time ago, when we first started dating and I had just found out about what he was. I asked him how he stayed in control, and he told me something about how hard he had to focus, and how sometimes he repeated a chant or something, over and over again.

But for the life of me, I couldn't remember what it was.

I didn't have much time, so I came up with three things. Well, three names.

Three people that just understood me, and never judged me. Three people that made me happy, and that I loved wholeheartedly.

 _Luke._

 _Jenson._

 _Ellie._

I whispered it to myself several times, until my breathing steadied, and I stopped shaking.

 _You're in control._

* * *

Within five minutes of messing around with the twins' new train set, and listening to their cute laughs, I had distracted myself from the thoughts that had been constantly preying on my mind the last few days.

Luke had given me a small green train to drag across the wooden tracks, and I happily played with the boys until Derek had to come into the playroom and tell us dinner was ready.

The twins groaned, but stood up obediantly when they saw their father's stern face.

I got up off the floor and went to follow the little boys out, but Derek placed his hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"Please don't ask me if I'm okay." I said quietly, avoiding his gaze.

He sighed, in that way only he did, and spoke gently.

"I don't have to. It's not hard to see that you're miserable, Lani."

My eyes met his, but I didn't say anything. He took that as a que to keep going.

"I can garuntee you that things won't get better if you keep moping around and refusing to talk. Trust me, I tried that for a long time, and it didn't make things any easier."

This time, he's waiting for me to talk. I have a feeling he won't let me walk out until I spill my feelings to him.

Sometimes Derek can be such a know-it-all.

"I killed people, Derek. A lot of people."

He just stood there, knowing I wasn't finished.

"And right after I got bit, I...I wished that I wouldn't survive."

Another second or two.

"From the beginning, I never wanted to be like this."

Derek nodded, staring at me sadly.

"Why have you been ignoring Scott?" he asked curiously.

I sucked in a breath, which I hoped went unnoticed by Derek.

"I guess it's just my way of coping with everything." I said, which was half-true.

He shook his head slightly, and I knew he heard my heartbeat rise, a telltale sign I was lying.

"Tell me the truth."

I didn't respond, because I couldn't seem to make the words come out of my mouth.

Realization flashed across his face, "You blame Scott, don't you?"

I didn't need to say anything; Derek could tell by the look on my face that he was right.

"I just...I wonder what my life would be like if Scott and I hadn't met. Would I have stayed in Beacon Hills? Gone to college?"

Derek looked at me for a long few seconds, as I he were trying to read me, figure me out.

"You need to talk to Scott about this."

I let out the slightest of groans, and he gave me the same hard look he gave the twins.

"Lani?" he said, using his 'dad voice'.

"...Yeah?" I asked, my voice high.

"Talk to him."

* * *

"Lani!"

The sudden loud noise made me jump. I still wasn't used to my hyper-sensitive hearing.

"Come sit next to me!"

I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it was only Jenson shouting to me from his seat at the table.

I glanced at Scott, who was sitting next to Luke at the other side of the table, and holding Ellie. He gave me a small smile and a nod, and it looked so genuine. These past few days, it seemed like he had almost given up, and any interactions we had were cold and somewhat weak.

The look he gave me just then made me feel even guiltier.

I sat quietly next to Jenson, across from Scott, and listened to the conversation him and Rebecca were having. Derek sat at the end of the tabe, opposite Rebecca, and shot me a quick look, silently asking if I was alright.

I gave him a slight nod, and he looked up at his wife, then smiled.

"Let's eat!"

* * *

After several minutes of convincing, I managed to get both Derek _and_ Rebecca out into the backyard to play with the kids, while I cleaned up the mess from dinner.

Once the table had been cleaned off, and the leftovers put in the fridge, I started on the dishes. It felt nice to be productive for the first time in days, and I made a mental note to try and keep myself busy, thinking it might distract me from...well, everything.

As I rinsed the suds off a plate, I heard the back door open, and knew it was Scott coming to the kitchen, even before he stepped through the archway.

I didn't turn around; just kept scrubbing and rinsing.

"You feeling better?" he asked, hopefulness in his voice.

I thought about it for a moment, then nodded my head.

"Mmhm."

I listened to his footsteps as he made his way to stand beside me. He leaned against the counter, and I glanced at his face for a minute, before turning my attention back towards the dishes.

"Y'know, you'll feel a lot better once you start talking to me again." Scott said after a few moments.

 _He's got a point._

 _Ugh, why does he have to be right so much?_

I sighed quietly and set the cup back down into the sink.

 _Just talk to him!_

 _Good god, woman._

"I know, Scott."

He visibly perked up at my words, obviously seeing them as progress.

"I promise I won't be mad, or...or angry. No matter what, I will listen and help as much as I can."

I felt the corners of my lips twitch into a smile, and I admittedly felt a bit of weight lift off my shoulders.

And that's when I spilled my guts to Scott; telling him how scared I was, of myself and what others might think about me. I eventually made it to the other thing that was bothering me.

The selfish thing.

"Lani, I...I don't blame you for being angry with me." he said, after silently listening to me ramble on and on for way too long.

I was surprised, and yet, not surprised at all. Of course he wouldn't be mad, or offended. He's to much of a good person to be mad at me.

"You don't?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head, "I've always known that you never wanted to be involved in all this. And I thought maybe you wouldn't have to. But, then all this shit happened, and it happened anyway. And to be honest, I've been pretty angry with myself too, for letting it happen. Back when it first started, when the shapeshifter showed up, I wondered if it would've been better if I never went on that date with you."

During Scott's whole speech, I stared at him with a sad expression. I felt bad enough thinking those things myself, but hearing him say that he felt that way made my heart break.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he asked, his voice immedietely softer and gentler.

I didn't even realize that I was, but he reached his hand up to my face, wiping away a tear I didn't know was there. As soon as he started to put his hand down, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, burying my face into his chest.

I had forgot how much I missed hugging him, and I felt warmth spreading through my chest.

"I love you so much, Scott," I said, pulling back enough to look at his eyes, "And I don't regret meeting you."

A smile spread across his adorable face; the biggest smiled I'd gotten from him in a long, long time.

"I love you too, Lani."

* * *

 _"No, Lani. Don't! Please stop!"_

 _I recognized the voice somewhere in the back of my mind, but I was to busy with the task at hand._

 _"This isn't you! Lani, listen to me!"_

 _A small part of me wondered if maybe I should listen to this person, but the urge to rip their throat out was much bigger._

 _Finally, a face came into view, and I was confused for a minute when I saw Scott._

 _Why would I want to kill him?_

 _Again, that need to sink my claws into his flesh overcame me, and I let out a growl as I lunged forward._

"Stop! Lani, wake up!"

It was Scott's voice again, but much, much louder this time.

My eyes flew open, and the first thing I saw were my hands. My claws were out, and about an inch from sinking into Scott's neck; the only thing stopping them was his hands wrapped tight around my wrist.

I gasped as I realized what had happened, and I practically jumped off the bed, putting distance between my boyfriend and I.

"Oh my god, Scott. I'm so sorry! I was having a nightmare and I just..." at this point I was close to sobbing, because almost killing Scott had kind of traumatized me.

He shot out of bed as well, walking towards me and taking my shaking hand.

"Shh, don't worry. Calm down. I'm okay, I promise."

I looked down at my hands again, my breathing getting even harder when I realized my claws weren't shrinking back down, and I had no idea how to make them.

"Sc-Scott. What do I do? I...I c-can't..." I was turning hysterical.

He kept trying to calm me down, and eventually I did enough to listen to his instructions.

"The ability to do it is there, you just have to find it." he told me, his voice steady.

I squinted my eyes at him, "What the _hell_ do you mean? How do I find it?" I asked frantically.

"Just try. You'll get it, I know you will."

I groaned and shut my eyes, thinking it through in my head.

 _Just...do it, I guess._

I tried my best to imagine the claws contracting, and my hands looking normal again.

"Hey, Lani. Open your eyes." Scott told me softly.

I did as he said, smiling slightly when I saw my purple-painted nails.

"I told you. All you had to do was find it." he said, smiling down at me.

I breathed a sigh of relief, looking back at the bed, remembering how exhausted I was.

"Hey, Scott?" I asked quietly as we settled back into bed.

"Hm?"

I hesitated for a minute, then spoke.

"It might be a good idea for you to...teach me how to, y'know, control everything."

I could practically hear Scott smiling as he spoke.

"I'd be happy to."

And with that, I kissed his cheek and laid back against my pillow, falling asleep once more.

* * *

 **A/N It's finally HERE! I know, I know, it's been a while, but in case you didn't know, life is batshit crazy. I'm doing my best to update, but it just gets hard sometimes to write, especially when I'm going to have to say goodbye to this story pretty soon.**

 **But, let's not dwell on that** _ **quite**_ **yet.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited. I love all of you!**

 **And a special shout out to RainbowPotter for the FANTASTIC review! It made me so incredibly happy, and I just wanted to thanks again.**

 **I promise I'm working on the next chapter, just don't give up on me!**

 **\- Maria**


	22. Alpha Beta Omega

_"Hey, Scott?" I asked quietly as we settled back into bed._

 _"Hm?"_

 _I hesitated for a minute, then spoke._

 _"It might be a good idea for you to...teach me how to, y'know, control everything."_

 _I could practically hear Scott smiling as he spoke._

 _"I'd be happy to."_

 **1 month later.**

I sighed as the scalding water ran down my back, relaxing my sore muscles.

Over the past month, Scott has taught me quite a lot. Starting with learning how to control the smaller things, like using my claws or changing the color of my eyes, not yet fully transforming. Then, we moved onto the harder stuff.

It took a lot of practice, but I have now damn near perfected how to change into a yellow-eyed, fanged werewolf.

And last night, I experienced my very first full moon.

Scott and Derek took me to a small building out in the middle of nowhere, which Derek had apparently owned for quite some time, using it for needs such as mine.

Scott had a guilty look on his face as he used chains to restrain me, but we all knew that in a few hours, those chains would be the only thing stopping me from trying to kill them.

We were pretty much dead-on with that one.

I don't remember much from the previous night, but this morning, Scott filled me in on most of the memorable parts.

Apparently, I informed Scott, as well as Derek, that I wanted to do something rather painful and cruel to the both of them, but they knew it was only the moon talking.

At around 6:30 this morning, I woke up in the backseat of Scott's car, disoriented and a little hungry.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice raspy from sleep.

I saw the hint of a smirk on Scott's face as he glanced at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Good morning, gorgeous!" he said cheerfully, but I could detect sarcasm in his voice.

I snuck a look at myself in mirror, a little embarrassed when I saw how rough I looked.

"You didn't answer my question." I said to him, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, right.," he said as I climbed into the front passenger seat, "We are heading back to the apartment."

I nodded, "Did I pass out last night?"

Scott chuckled as he replied, "Yeah. After you threatened to rip out my tongue, you just kinda fell asleep. Once the sun came up, Derek and I figured it was safe to take you back home."

Scott and I made it back to the apartment, but he had to leave not long after, needing to be at work by eight.

And now, I'm rinsing the conditioner from my hair, wondering if I'm gonna have Lucky Charms or Cinnamon Toast Crunch for breakfast.

As I'm sitting on the couch, combing out the tangles from my wet hair and scrolling down a webpage on my laptop, the 'incoming call' screen for Skype comes up, and Lydia's name is flashing on the screen.

I answer it immediately, laughing when I see her always-angelic face, and Stiles' exhausted one as he leans his head on her shoulder, his eyes half closed.

"Well, if it isn't the Stilinski's! Looking as lively as always." I exclaim.

Stiles brings a finger to his lips, shushing me lazily.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "I was just calling to check up on you. I know last night was a full moon and all."

I nodded, "Yeah, I think it went okay though. I managed not to kill Scott, which is harder than it sounds."

That earns a laugh from Lydia, and yet another groan from Stiles.

"What's up with sleeping beauty over here?" I ask, looking at Lydia for an answer.

"Ugh...baby no sleep." Stiles mumbled, cuddling closer to his wife.

I perked up at the mention of their two week-old son.

"Speaking of which, where is my god-son?" I ask, mock seriousness in my tone.

"Sleeping. Thank god." Stiles replied, not even opening his eyes.

"Hey, are you and Scott still planning to come down next week?" Lydia asked, repositioning Stiles so his head was resting in her lap.

I nodded, smiling brightly.

"I certainly hope so! I barely got to see Josiah when we visited when he was born."

It was true. The day after Josiah was born, Scott and I made a quick trip to Beacon Hills to meet him. But, we both had a lot of work to catch up on the next day, and had to leave just a few hours later.

Suddenly, Stiles' head appeared on the screen.

"Hey! Tell you what. When you and Scott get here, you can take care of him all you want. Seriously, just take him and-"

He was cut short by Lydia lightly smacking him in the back of the head.

"I was only joking! God, lighten up..." he grumbled as he settled his head back down again.

Lydia rolled her eyes yet again, "So, do you have to work today?"

I shook my head, "Somehow, by the grace of god, I got the day off."

Our call only lasted a few more minutes, since Lydia had to get herself and Josiah ready for a doctor's appointment, and Stiles, well...he was pretty much unconscious.

My half-hearted attempt at watching Titanic was interrupted by the front door opening, informing me that Scott was home from work.

"Hey, babe! How was work?" I called from my spot on the couch, which I have been occupying for the better part of the day.

There was a bit of hesitance in his voice, and with my new set of skills, I could hear his heart beating a little faster than usual.

"It was fine. I, er, have a surprise for you."

It was then that I caught the scent of something unfamiliar. A second later, I heard another heartbeat; this one much faster than Scott's.

I turned my head just as Scott came into the room, holding a small chocolate lab in his hands.

I shot him a disapproving look, having known it was only a matter of time before he brought home an abandon creature of some kind.

"One of your patients?" I asked, eyeing the little dog with a small white cast on it's front right leg.

Scott nodded, "Someone found him on the side of the road. He didn't have a collar or anything, so they brought him in. Poor guy had a tiny break in his leg..." at this point, Scott is talking to the puppy as you might a child, as well as scratching behind his ears.

"And let me guess, you volunteered to take him home with you?" I said, already knowing the answer.

Scott looked up at me, making his puppy-dog eyes look even sadder as he pouted.

"Can we please keep him?"

I rolled my eyes, looking back and forth between my boyfriend and the admittedly cute dog.

I exhaled loudly before slowly nodded yes, getting a childish 'whoop' from Scott as he hugged the puppy closer to him.

"Hear that, buddy? She's gonna let me keep you!"

I groaned quietly as I collapsed back onto the pillows of the couch, already regretting my decision. Then, out of nowhere, Scott placed the little dog on my chest, and it immediately started licking my face.

"Ugh! C'mon dude!" I yelped, trying to shove him away.

That evening, Scott and I took a trip to the pet store, buying everything we would need for the dog. And once we finally made it home, lugging in the many bags of random shit we bought, Scott and I were exhausted.

But, of course, the dog was still full of energy.

Over an hour later, after we had fed, gave a bath and played with the puppy, that little fucker was still somehow running around the apartment excitedly, refusing to sleep, or even calm down a little.

"Why couldn't you just bring home a cat or something?" I asked tiredly, lying next to Scott on the living room floor.

"Because a cat would've hated us." he replied, his voice heavy with sleep.

It took me a minute to realize what he meant, but when I did, I busted out laughing. I guess I was just a little delirious from sleep deprivation, but I couldn't stop laughing. And pretty soon, Scott joined in as well, probably laughing more at the fact that I couldn't stop.

Around one in the morning, Scott and I were finally able to get settled into bed, the little dog snuggled in between us, fast asleep.

Just as I was about to doze off, an idea for what to name the puppy came to mind, and I knew Scott would want to hear it.

"Scott?"

he mumbled something, but it was muffled by the pillow.

"We should name him Khal Drogo."

It took a few seconds, but Scott sat up, giving me a funny look as he glanced back and forth between the adorable, furry puppy, and me.

"You mean name him after the terrifyingly awesome guy from Game Of Thrones?" he asked, staring at me quizzically.

I simply nodded.

After a moment, Scott shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Sounds good." he said, sinking back down into the pillows.

"Ah! I'm so excited!"

"I wonder how big he's gotten since we saw him a few weeks ago..."

"You think he'll remember me?"

These were all questions from Scott as I drove us down the street to the Stilinski's house.

"Scott, it's only been a few weeks, he won't look that much bigger. And, he's a baby, of course he won't remember you."

Scott rolled his eyes, but continued fidgeting excitedly in his seat, making him look like a five year-old.

He practically jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door, knocking loudly on the hard wood. Just as I started climbing the front porch steps, a tired-looking Stiles Stilinski opened the door, beaming at Scott and pulling him into a 'man-hug'.

Stiles hugged me next, Scott having already bounded into the house in search of his god-son.

"Good to see you, Lani. You doing good?" Stiles asked, looking at me thoughtfully.

I nodded, "I think so. Last week was a little rough, nothing I couldn't handle, though."

He smirked, "I doubt there is anything you can't handle." he said reassuringly.

I smiled, a blush tinting my cheeks as I followed him into the house.

We made it to the nursery, which looked less tidy than the last time I saw it. Scott was standing next to the crib, Lydia handing him Josiah. My heart warmed a little at the sight, seeing how happy Scott was. Josiah already had him wrapped around his little finger.

"Look how cute he is!" Scott exclaimed softly.

I smiled as I crossed the room, giving Lydia a hug before turning to look at Josiah.

He was indeed, cute as fuck.

He had a head full of dark brown hair, and his eyes were the same shape as Stiles, but the color was the same green as Lydia's.

Scott and I sat in the nursery and talked with the Stilinski's for a good hour, then we all left to go to Melissa McCall's house for dinner.

Mrs. McCall gave us all a long hug, taking Josiah from his car seat and holding him close, talking animatedly to him.

Sheriff Stilinski arrived not long after, as well as Lydia's mom, Natalie. Then my parents.

It was almost overwhelming, being surrounded by my whole family, and feeling so happy to be with them all. Even though a lot has happened in the last eight or so years, they are still my whole world, and I would do absolutely anything for them.

At some point during the evening, Josiah was handed to me, still half asleep. I always tensed up a bit when I hold him, just because babies terrify me. But, as Scott wrapped his arm around me, resting his head on my shoulder as we looked down at our adorable little god-son, I realized it wasn't so bad.

Even with all the shit that comes with just being alive, moments like this, with friends and family, somehow make everything seem worth it.

 **A/N Excuse me while I go sit in the corner and cry. So, even though I fully intend to upload a epilogue in the not-to-distant future, this is the last chapter of Not Just A Blind Date...oh, and sorry for giving this story such a terrible fucking name.**

 **Please, please PM me if you have anything (or anybody) you would like to see in the epilogue. I want it to be dedicated to you awesome people.**

 **Thanks to absolutely anyone who has ever followed, favorited, reviewed, or even just read the first chapter, got bored and quit. You are all so incredibly amazing, and I wish I could personally thank every single one of you.**

 **A lot has happened to me as I've written this story. Some good stuff, some bad stuff. I've experienced so much *cough weed cough*, and I think being able to write this for you guys has been a good thing for me these past 7 or 8(?) months.**

 **This is my long way of saying that you guys will never truly understand how much you mean to me.**

 **P.S.**

 **I'm here for you guys no matter what, and if you ever need someone to talk to, you have me.**

 **⁃ Maria**


	23. Epilogue

**1 year later**

"That one."

I pointed to the white-gold banded diamond ring, the middle-aged woman nodding before reaching under the glass display, plucking up the shiny piece of jewelry.

She held it out to me, and I carefully picked it up with my thumb and forefinger, eyeing it thoughtfully.

On the band was a square-cut diamond, surrounded by smaller ones. It was simple, not too flashy.

After looking at several different rings, I knew this was the one.

"I'll take it." I said to the woman, giving her a small smile.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will love it." she beamed.

 _I hope so._

* * *

I got home as quickly as I could, hoping to get back before Lani, so I could find a good hiding spot for the small, blue velvet box.

I jogged into the bedroom, Khal following close beside me, excited that I was home.

After deciding against my sock drawer, since that was the most obvious place possible, I stuck it into a pair of my boots in the back of the closet.

Just as I was shutting the closet door, I heard the sound of Lani's keys as she entered the apartment. I took a deep breath, trying to seem calm as I walked out into the living room, just as Lani came in as well.

"Hey, babe." she said, walking up to me and kissing me.

By her tired voice, and the way she clung tight to me, I could tell she'd had a rough day. I wanted to ask her about it, but she stepped away from me, turning to walk towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You wanna order pizza or something for dinner?" she asked, taking her hair out of it's clip and running her hand through it.

I tensed up a little bit, "Actually, do you want to go out tonight? We could go to a nice restaurant and make fun of all the grown ups?" that was something we always did when we went someplace fancy, even making a game out of it by guessing what they did for a living.

Lani grimaced slightly, "Er, I'm not really feeling up to it tonight. I just kinda want to lay on the couch in my pajamas with you." she said warily, giving me a small smile.

I grinned back at her, trying to hide my disappointment. Things weren't going as planned.

"Sure, no problem. I'll take care of dinner."

She smiled a little bigger, "I love you, Scott."

I felt myself blush, a small smirk on my face.

"I love you, too."

I was still a little discouraged as I called the pizza place nearby. As soon as I bought the ring, all I wanted to do was ask Lani that one question. The _big_ question.

But, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was probably best to plan the proposal out a little better. And by the time Lani got out of the shower, I was back to normal.

"Ooh, a little ambiance?" she asked, amused, as she looked at the multiple candles I had lit around the living room.

I shrugged, "Just want you to relax." I said, smiling as I crossed the room, wrapping my arms around her and breathing in her scent.

She smelled like her shampoo, which was like honey and something flowery.

I could feel her relax in my arms, and could hear her heart beating steadily.

We stayed like that for a moment or two, until we heard a knock on the door.

"Pizza!" she exclaimed happily, moving to open the door.

"Stay here. I've got it." I told her, kissing her cheek before heading to the front door.

After paying the man and bringing the box into the living room, Lani wasted no time, quickly opening the box and pulling out a slice of pizza. She moaned as she bit into it, her eyes closing, and for a solid few seconds, all I could do was stare silently, admittedly a _little_ turned on.

"You need a plate?" I chuckled, to which she only replied by shaking her head.

I grinned and sat beside her, grabbing the TV remote and lifting my own slice of pizza to my mouth.

* * *

Almost an hour later, as I was walking back from the bathroom, I stopped at the end of the hallway, staring at Lani as she laid on the couch, wearing sweatpants and one of her favorite hoodies, lazily munching on a piece of crust as she intently watched Ferris Bueller and his friends walk through an art museum.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her, thanking my lucky stars that after all the shit we'd been through, I still had her to come home to every day.

And with that thought, I turned around and headed back down the hallway to our bedroom, going into the closet and pulling the small ring box out of my boot.

"Hey, Lani?" I said quietly, a few minutes after I sat back down on the couch, her back pressed against my chest.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning her head to look at me.

 _C'mon, McCall!_

 _You've wanted this for years. Don't go back now!_

"Scott, your heart's beating really fast. You okay?" she asked, sounding concerned.

I nodded, unable to speak as I pulled the tiny box out of my pocket.

As soon as Lani saw it, she sat up, turning her body towards me and looking anxiously between the box and myself.

"I was planning on doing this someplace more, er, _special_. But, right now I can't think of anywhere more special than this apartment." I say shakily, trying to get air into my lungs, which seems harder than usual.

The little box feels as if it weighs 20 pounds as I hold it tightly in my hand.

"I love you so much, Lani. More than you'll ever know," I say sincerely, "And I'll never, _ever_ stop."

I can hear her heart thumping loudly, and I can't imagine how quick mine must sound to her.

"You make life worth living."

Her eyes well up with unshed tears, and I see the corner of her mouth twitch into what I hope is a smile.

"Will you marry me?" I say, a nervous smile on my face.

Those few seconds that pass before she answers feel like eternity.

But it's so worth it when she speaks.

"Yes."

* * *

"Let me get this straight; two _weeks_ ago, you proposed to Lani on the couch?" Stiles asks incredulously as he feeds mushed bananas to his 1 year-old son.

I nod, smirking as Josiah tries to mimic his father's shocked face.

"And you're just _now_ telling me?" he exclaims, waving his unoccupied hand around furiously.

"That's not all, Stiles." Lani says coolly as her and Lydia enter the kitchen, Lydia giving her a confused look.

"There's more?" she asks, looking a little worried.

Stiles huffs, looking back and forth between Lani and I.

"Let me guess, you're pregnant?" he asks sarcastically.

Lani and I quickly share a look, our faces blushing furiously.

Stiles eyes widen, "Wait, what was that look?"

Lydia gasps, placing her hand on Lani's shoulder, "Are you?" she asks, her eyes almost as wide as Stiles.

"...We just found out yesterday." I tell the Stilinski's, unable to keep the smile off my face.

It seems as if for a moment that Stiles stopped being able to function, then, he drops the plastic spoon on the counter and pulls Lani into a tight hug. Lydia wraps her arms around me, laughing softly.

When Stiles pulls away from Lani, he has a huge smile on his face, and I can see a few tears falling down his cheeks.

"Oh my god, that's just..." he doesn't finish his sentence, just hugs Lani yet again.

It isn't long before he tackles me, patting me on the back as Lydia and Lani hug each other, laughing and talking excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you, Scott." Stiles says quietly, sniffling.

I can feel my own eyes watering, but for the life of me, I just can't stop smiling.

Suddenly, Josiah babbles loudly from his highchair, probably wondering what all the fuss was about.

Lydia laughs as she pulls him into her arms, "You're gonna have a little cousin, Joe!"

Josiah keeps talking, even though none of us can understand him.

"Who else have you told?" Stiles asks.

"Both of our parents, but that's it." Lani answers.

I grin, thinking about how excited my mom was, as well as Lani's parents.

"When are you due?" Lydia asks.

"June eighteenth." I say, glancing at Lani and seeing a smile on her face that makes my heart skip.

* * *

"Ugh!" I hear Lani groan as I enter the front door of our apartment, having just gotten home from work.

I frown as I set my keys down on the small table next to the door, taking off my jacket as I walk into the kitchen, seeing Lani hunched over her laptop at the table, looking warily at something on the screen. Khal is sitting by her feet, looking alert.

"Hey. What's the matter?" I ask as I kneel beside her, resting my arm on her shoulder.

She groans again and shakes her head, "I had no idea how difficult it was to plan a wedding in just a few months." she says warily.

I sigh, rubbing her back gently. I glance down at her stomach, which is the slightest bit rounder than usual.

I look back up at her tired face, deciding to ask her something I've been wondering about for the past few weeks.

"What if...we waited until after the baby is born?" I ask, studying her closely, searching for a reaction.

She furrows her eyebrows a little, leaning back in her chair. After a moment, she looks up at me.

"You would be okay with that?" she asks, still a little unconvinced.

I nod, "I know we're gonna get married, Lani. But, maybe it'd be better if you didn't have to deal with planning it right now. I mean, we could wait a year or so, just until we don't have such a time limit on planning it, y'know?"

For the first time since I've gotten home, Lani visibly relaxes, her eyes softening.

"You'd do that for me?" she asks quietly.

I smile, taking her hand in mine.

"I'd do _anything_ for you."

* * *

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."

― Lao Tzu

 **A/N Is an epilogue supposed to be this long?**

 **\- Maria (the rebel)**


End file.
